Cap 2 de La luz y la oscuridad
by sakuxsyao
Summary: El... es el príncipe de los vampiros... para ser rey debe casarse con la humana mas pura y hermosa... espera por ella siglos... hasta que la conoce y se enamora de ella... pero ¿Ella podrá aceptar que el es un vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

Cap 2 "Siempre estaré para ti"

Dos años después la pequeña niña estaba en un parque con su familia.

Mamita ¿puedo ir a ver las flores?

Claro que si mi pequeña.

Touya ¿Venís?

No, iré por unos helados ¿quieres uno? (sonriéndole a su hermanita menor)

¡Siiii! De frutilla por favor.

Bien, ahora anda a ver tus flores. Yo te llevare tu helado.

¡Gracias!

La pequeña salió corriendo y no se dio cuenta que era fijamente observada por dos hombres que estaban sentados en una banca, el mayor tendría unos 46 y el mas joven tendría 24 años.

Pequeña.

¿Si señor?

Toma estas flores. (dándole unas hermosísimas flores de cerezo)

¡Gracias! ^^ Son muy hermosas, a mi mamita le encantaran.

De nada pequeña.

¡Gracias señores, son muy amables! (Sonriéndoles provocando que ambos hombres la miraran sorprendidos) ¡Adiós!

Adiós.

La niña se marcha dejando a los dos hombres muy felices.

¡Que sonrisa más bella!

Se nota que es el ser mas puro y hermoso de todos (dijo el mas joven sonriendo)

Tienes razón Syaoran.

Ahora vámonos.

Buena idea.

Hasta luego mi hermosa pequeña… muy pronto nos volveremos a ver (dijo Syaoran mirándola una ultima vez)

Transcurridos otros dos años la pequeña niña ya tenía 4 años, estaba con su familia en el mismo parque donde vio a aquellos dos hombres. Se encontraba en los columpios hamacándose hasta que se callo, raspándose un poco la rodilla y llorando por el dolor. Lo peor era que su hermano estaba de viaje con su padre y su madre estaba lejos preparando un picnic para las dos.

¡Ay me duele mucho! (Llorando mas)

Cerca de allí estaba Syaoran que al verla llorar se acerca corriendo a ella.

Pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien?

No… me caí y me lastime…

¿Dónde esta tu mami?

¡Por allá! (señalándole unos árboles) o… ¿por allá? (señalándole unos bancos)

¿No te acuerdas? (acariciándole el rostro)

No… (dijo abrazándolo fuertemente) ¡Quiero a mi mami!

No te preocupes… (abrazándola también) una niña tan linda como tu no debería llorar.

Gracias.

¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Sakura Kinomoto.

Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Syaoran Li.

Mucho gusto señor.(sonriendo)

Ven, busquemos juntos a tu mamá.

¡Gracias!

Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba desesperada, no encontraba a su pequeña hija por ningún lado.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

¡¡¡¡MAMI!!!!

La niña corre a abrazar a su madre.

¡Cariño! Me tenías muy preocupada ¿Dónde estabas?

Permítame. Encontré a su pequeña en los juegos, se cayo de los columpios y comenzó a llorar por eso me acerque a ella para ayudarla, perdone mis modales mi nombre es Syaoran Li.

Muchísimas gracias joven. ¡Estoy muy agradecida!

Fue un placer ayudar. Ahora con su permiso debo retirarme.

¡Gracias Señor Syaoran! (grito la pequeña sacudiendo su mano en modo de despedida)

De nada… mi pequeña Sakura… (Susurró y se marchó lentamente del lugar)

N/a: ¡¡¡Kyaa!!! Muchísimas gracias por los RW me pusieron súper feliz y por eso decidí actualizar rápidamente y hacerlo un poco mas largo ¡Espero que les guste! Y perdón por actualizar así tengan me compasión soy nueva jejeje :$

Respuestas a los RW

Paty: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Ojala también te guste este capitulo.

Didi: Por ti los hice mas largos jajaja, el primer capítulo era el único corto los demás serán mas largos :) ojala te guste este capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario ^^

Diviglay: Buenos días jajaja, haré lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía no te preocupes ^^ Espero que te guste este capitulo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RW ME HAN HECHO MUYYYYYY FELIZ


	2. los problemas llegaron

Capitulo 3: "Llegaron los problemas"

El joven príncipe cada vez se enamoraba mas de Sakura, la veía a escondidas ya que su padre le había dicho que ya no podría hablar con ella porque la pequeña niña lo reconocería y se daría cuenta de lo que es en realidad.

FLASH BACK

_Padre, ya llegue._

_¿Como te fue?_

_Muy bien (sonriendo) cada día embellece más._

_Que bueno…(dijo preocupado su padre)_

_Papá…¿ocurre algo malo?_

_Si… (dijo serio)_

_¿Que ocurre?_

_Sakura ya no te podrá ver hasta que cumpla 20._

_¡QUE! _

_Si hijo… lo que ocurre es que si te sigue viendo notara que nunca envejeces… y descubrirá que ambos somos vampiros…_

_Pero…_

_Es definitivo, tu podrás verla, pero ella no a ti._

_Si padre. (dijo triste)_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora Sakura ya tenía 8 años… el joven vampiro fue en forma de murciélago a ver como la estaba pasando, diviso un árbol y la espío desde allí.

¡Feliz cumpleaños mí querida Sakura!

¡Gracias Tomoyo! (sonriendo y abrazando a su mejor amiga)

Desde el árbol se encontraba Syaoran sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba su pequeña niña.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amada Sakura… te amo pequeña (susurro el joven príncipe)

Sakura sintió algo.

Tomoyo ¿oíste algo?

No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No… por nada, no te preocupes. (dijo la niña sonriéndole a su mejor amiga)

De acuerdo Sakurita.

¡Hola Sakura!

Ryuu… viniste (sonrojándose)

Aquel sonrojo no paso desapercibido para cierto castaño…

-¡¿Quien rayos es ese aniñado que esta tan cerca de mi pequeña?! (Dijo muerto de celos)

Y para colmo su pequeña le sonreía a ese niño y el ¡no podía hacer nada! ¿o si podía? Syaoran sonrío maquiavélicamente le tiro un beso a su flor y se fue volando por los aires. Solo sabía una cosa, ese aniñado no alejaría a su pequeña de el.

Esa noche Ryuu fue mordido por un "murciélago" y lo tuvieron que llevar a un hospital muy lejos de Tomoeda pues el único que había estaba totalmente lleno. El chico nunca volvió se dice que había fallecido en el camino, cosa que no le importaba a Syaoran pues había logrado lo que quería alejar a ese niño de su pequeña porque todo aquel que quisiera ponerle un dedo a su pequeña Sakura… no viviría para contarlo.

Regreso muy sonriente a su hogar pero esa sonrisa… le duraría muy poco.

¡Syaoran! (grito su padre desesperado)

Padre. ¿Que ocurre?

¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

¿¡Que?! Pero… ¿porque?

Los caza vampiros nos han descubierto…

¿Quién te lo dijo? (pregunto temeroso… pues si lo que su padre decía era cierto… tendría que dejar a su pequeña)

Nadie me lo dijo… Yo mismo los he visto asesinar a Yasaki…

¿Mataron a Yasaki? (pregunto adolorido ya que el susodicho era su primo)

Si… y por eso debemos irnos.

¿Por cuánto?

Por 5 años.

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡YO NO DEJARE A MI PEQUEÑA!

Syaoran… entiéndelo por favor la volverás a ver. ¡Sus destinos ya están sellados!

Esta bien padre. (dijo triste)

Syaoran subió a su habitación y tomo una foto.

Te amo mi pequeña Sakura… volveré por ti amor mío. (juro solemnemente mientras besaba con devoción la foto en la que salía su pequeña)

¿Estas listo hijo?

Si padre.

Entonces… vamos.

Y así los dos partieron de esas tierras… el padre desolado al ver a su hijo tan triste y abatido, y Syaoran destrozado al saber que no podría cuidar de su amada Sakura por 5 años.

Padre… ¿podemos hacer una última parada?

Si hijo.

Se detuvieron en la casa de la niña y vieron como ella jugaba con su mejor amiga.

Volveré por ti Sakura, juro que volveré por ti mi amor.

Y diciendo esas ultimas palabras abrió sus alas y se dejo llevar por las penumbras de la noche, pero lo que Syaoran no sabía era que su pequeña niña estaba mas triste que el.

Sakura ¿Por qué lloras? (Pregunto su mejor amiga muy preocupada)

No lo se… siento que he perdido algo muy importante… pero se que volverá algún día… (dijo esas últimas palabras mirando al cielo infinito que ya daba la bienvenida a la noche y a la obscuridad…)

N/A: ¡¡¡KAWAIIIIIII!!! Que alegría tengo 8 RW no saben lo feliz que estoy por eso jajaja las quiero mucho gracias por comentar

Respuestas a los RW

Paty: Holiiii yo estoy súper bien ¿y tu? Ojala te guste este capitulo que es un poco triste pero no todo puede ser color de rosa para nuestros protagonistas pero no te preocupes que ya falta muy poco para lo que todos esperan Chan Chan Chan. Cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: ¡wow! Te juro que tu comentario me saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jajaja me encantan tus historias y te entiendo yo también estoy bastante loquita pero que se le va a hacer ¡Nos encanta cablear! Jajaja cuídate.

Zakura por Shaoran: ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! ;) cuídate.

Hilari-sys: ¡Que emoción! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran mi historia ;) y mil gracias por los consejos sos re buena y perdón de nuevo por actualizar así :$ pero me alegra q me entiendan jajaja soy nuevita ¡No me maten please! Jajaja otro beso para ti. Cuidate.

Aridarck: que bueno que te guste la historia :) ¡Cuidate!

Ballerinarose: me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y ojala que te guste este capitulo.

Diviglay: Buenas noches jajaja gracias por los consejos y por apoyarme ;) Cuidate.

Didi: ¡si que son adorables! Awww que bueno que te gusto el cap!!! Cuidate.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran tanto y me hacen actualizar rápidamente jajaja espero que les guste el capitulo lo hice mas largo por ustedes mis adoradas lectoras ¡¡¡las quiero mucho!!! ;)


	3. las promesas siempre se cumplen

Cap 4: "Las promesas siempre se cumplen"

Por problemas con los caza vampiros Syaoran y su padre tuvieron que estar alejados de Sakura por 9 años.

Syaoran te tengo una buena noticia. (dijo su padre muy alegre)

¿Que cosa? (pregunto Syaoran serio)

¡Podemos regresar a Japón!

La sonrisa que se reflejo en el rostro del joven vampiro fue la más hermosa que su padre había visto.

¡Oh padre, no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer!

Me alegra verte feliz hijo. (dijo su padre sonriéndole)

¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos rápido, ya quiero ver a mi amada Sakura!

Vamos.

Ambos vampiros volaron por el cielo, observando como brillaban las estrellas esa noche, la luna estaba más hermosa que nunca, nada podría arruinar esa noche.

Padre yo me quedo aquí (dijo Syaoran desde un árbol que estaba en frente a la casa de Sakura)

Bien hijo, te veo luego.

Syaoran no podía sentirse mas feliz, observo por la ventana pero… no la veía.

¡Ya me voy mami, dale un beso a papá cuando vuelva del trabajo!

Si hija, ve con cuidado por favor.

Lo Hare ¡adiós!

Syaoran se quedo estático al ver a esa mujer… era simplemente… perfecta…

Esa chica era Sakura… su Sakura, solo que ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer. Su pequeña había crecido, ahora tenía su cabello muy largo y lacio, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, sus labios bien rosados y su cuello… mordible (n/a: jajaja demasiado me reí al escribir eso)

¡Ay Dios, se me hace tarde! (dijo la bella chica corriendo)

El joven vampiro la siguió desde los aires y maravillado ante la vista que tenía decía suavemente "¡es hermosa! Cada día la amo mas"

Sakura corría más rápido.

¡Tomoyo me matara!

Llegan a una mansión y la chica toca la puerta

¡Sakurita! Me alegra que vinieras (dijo la chica abrazándola fuertemente)

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. (sonriéndole a su mejor amiga)

¡Entremos!

Entran y todas las chicas saludan a Sakura y luego suben al cuarto de Tomoyo. Syaoran que estaba un poco cansado por tanto volar se puso en la rama de un árbol.

¿Verdad o desafío Saku?

Desafío.

Mmm... bueno, te desafío a que… acaricies a ese murciélago. (señalando a Syao)

Muy bien.

¡NO LO HAGAS SAKURITA!

No te preocupes Tomoyo. (sonriéndole a su mejor amiga)

Abre la ventana.

Ven pequeño.

Syaoran al ver que ella lo llamaba se puso nervioso y un loco pensamiento cruzo por su mente

"Que curioso, yo le digo pequeña y ahora ella me dice pequeño a mi… me siento muy insignificante"

Syaoran vuela a ella.

¡Que bonito eres! (acariciándolo) ¡Y que hermosos ojos tienes, son ámbares!

¡AY SAKU! SOLTALO PORFAVOR. (gritaba Tomoyo asustada)

Esta bien. Adiós bonito.

Syaoran sale y se coloca nuevamente en la rama. Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa al igual que sus amigas que se sentían aliviadas al ver que el pequeño murciélago ya estaba lejos de ellas.

Jajaja. Miren, se quedo allí.

¡Awww que adorable!

Si… pero también muy tenebroso.

Hablando de tenebroso ¡Contemos historias de terror!

¡NOOO! ¡NAOKO PORFAVOR NO CUENTES TUS HISTORIAS! (grito Sakura muerta de miedo y Syaoran desde afuera sonreía tiernamente)

¡Ay Saku! Te prometo que no te dará miedo. (dijo la chica sonriendo)

Más te vale.

Naoko cuenta su historia y Sakura se escondía debajo de la sabana muerta de miedo.

Bueno chicas, ¡ya es hora de dormir!

¡Naoko, por tu culpa tendré pesadillas!

Jajaja.

Pasada unas horas todas se durmieron y Syaoran entró, se transformo en forma humana y la vio dormir tranquilamente, sonrío dulcemente, acarició su largo cabello, se sentía tan feliz de volver a estar con su amada Sakura, sonrió nuevamente al verla acurrucándose en el, beso su cabeza, la miro dulcemente y se comunico en sueños con ella.

_Sueño de Sakura_

_Ya no nos separaremos._

_¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué tu voz se me hace conocida?_

_Pronto lo sabrás mi amor, sol o debes saber que te amo._

_Ella intentaba ver su rostro pero no podía, todo estaba muy obscuro, siguió intentando, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, se sentía en las nubes, sentía que volaba y rápidamente coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la misteriosa persona para poder corresponder al apasionado beso que este le daba._

_Fin del sueño_

Syaoran se alejo levemente de ella y vio como Sakura respiraba agitadamente, el se acerca nuevamente y la besa dulcemente en los labios.

-Adiós mi cerezo… te amo.

El la ve una última vez, se transforma en murciélago y sale volando por los cielos.

Ella despierta agitada y se toca los labios.

¡Dios! El… estuvo aquí… no fue un sueño… pero… ¿Dónde esta?

Luego recordó algo y sonrió…

Siento… que he recuperado eso que hace muchos años perdí, pero… ¿que es exactamente aquello que perdí? Acaso… ¿podrá ser la persona que me beso?

Miró al cielo y luego bajo la mirada hacia el árbol, su pequeño amiguito ya se había ido, sonrío y se acostó para poder seguir durmiendo. Mientras que cierto príncipe de los vampiros volaba por los aires feliz pensando en la travesura que había cometido al besarla, sonreía porque sabía que nadie lo descubriría… bueno, solo lo descubrieron la luna y las estrellas que brillaban más que nunca dejando opaca por un tiempo a la silenciosa obscuridad.

N/A: Holiiii!!! Awww me hicieron muy feliz sus comentarios en serio muchas gracias por comentar, espero que les guste este capitulo pues lo hice especialmente para ustedes los quiero mucho :) ahhh y me olvidaba de decirles algo muy importante en el próximo cap… pasara lo que todos esperan Chan Chan Chan :)

Ahora a responder sus comentarios

Diviglay: ¡Buenas noches! Jajaja ¡tu comentario me hizo muy feliz! Pero tengo una aclaración lo que pasa es que yo pongo los guiones pero la pagina los quita no se porque ¬¬ solo eso jiji ^^ cuídate ojala también te guste este cap.

Chocolate y fresas: ¡que bueno que te gusto! Y ya ves que tiene que esperar mucho mas 9 años jejeje quise ser mala Umm creo que me pase de malita pero el rencuentro valio la pena ¿no? Jojojo espero quedes conforme con el cap ¡¡¡¡ viva las locas!!!

Dianita-Chan: que bueno que te guste la historia ^^ y respondiendo tu pregunta el capitulo 1 esta separado a estos se llama la luz y la obscuridad lo q pasa es q no sabía como actualizar nuevos capítulos. :$ jejeje pero ahora ya se ¡cuídate!

Paty: me alegra que te guste y si, no todo podía ser de color de rosa espero que te guste este cap ¡cuídate!

Carrie: me alegro que te guste ^^ cuídate

Diosa-Luna: jiji ¡¡¡que bueno que te guste!!! Cuídate

¡¡¡Y a todos mis adorados lectores les mando un enorme beso!!!


	4. Muy pronto estaremos juntos

Capitulo 5: "Muy pronto estaremos juntos"

Sakura había despertado agitada… pues había vuelto a soñar con esa extraña persona, no sabía porque… pero… lo extrañaba y ni siquiera sabía quien era, pues al ser besada por ese hombre se sintió llena y feliz, porque aquella persona le había dado su primer beso, e hizo que sintiera cosas que nunca sintió, se toco los labios y sonrío dulcemente.

Como lo extraño…

¿A quien extrañas hija?

A una persona (sonrojada)

Y… ¿Cómo se llama esa persona?

No lo se…

¿Como que no lo sabes?

Pues… no pude ver su rostro…

¿¡Pero de que estas hablando hija?!

Lo que pasa es que… hace dos meses soñé que un hombre me besaba… y al despertarme sentí en mi corazón… que no fue solo un sueño.

Hija… ¿estas segura?

Si… y lo mas extraño es que su voz se me era muy conocida.

Eso si es extraño (dijo su madre preocupada)

Lo se… (suspirando y tapándose la cara con su almohada) ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

Ay hija (sonriendo) claro que no te estas volviendo loca (abrazándola)

Entonces dime porque extraño a alguien que no conozco.

Sinceramente no lo se hija. Aunque…

¿Aunque que?

Aunque puede que lo conozcas hija. Bueno voy abajo a preparar la cena. (dijo su madre saliendo del cuarto)

¿Pero como sabre que lo conozco? Si no he podido ver su rostro. (dijo la chica suspirando y acostándose de nuevo)

Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba el príncipe de los vampiros acostado en su cama y mirando una foto.

OH mi amor, cada día embelleces mas. (besando la foto de Sakura)

Tocan la puerta

Adelante.

Hijo, tengo noticias. (dijo su padre sonriendo)

¿Qué noticias?

¡Ya podes hacerlo! (abrazándolo)

No entiendo… ¿Hacer que?

¡Puedes dejar que Sakura te vea!

El chico sonrío y abrazo fuertemente a su padre.

¿Es enserio?

¡Si hijo!

No lo puedo creer. (dijo el chico riendo felizmente)

Pues créelo hijo ¡Sakura y tu se reencontraran!

Por fin mi sueño se hará realidad.

Solo tengo que decirte una cosa.

¿Qué cosa?

Debes toparte "accidentalmente" con ella.

Entiendo.

¿Lo harás hoy?

No… lo Hare mañana.

¿Por qué? (Le pregunto su padre confundido)

Porque se que mañana ella tendrá un día agitado.

¿Y como sabes que lo tendrá? Syaoran… ¿Haz ido a verla sin mi permiso? (dijo su padre serio)

Lo lamento papá pero ¡no pude aguantar la tentación de verla!

Lo entiendo hijo, no te preocupes.

Bueno padre voy a salir un rato.

Esta bien, ve con cuidado Syaoran, no permitas que te vean.

No te preocupes papá nadie me vera.

Eso espero hijo. ( susurro su padre saliendo de la habitación)

Ahora… te hare una visita mi amor. (convirtiéndose en murciélago y saliendo por la ventana)

Voló por varios minutos hasta que llego a la casa de Sakura, todas las luces estaban apagadas así que aprovecho y entro por la ventana de Sakura que estaba levemente abierta. La vio dormida y con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios, se acerco a ella sigilosamente y volvió a transformarse en humano. Toco su cabello suavemente y ella se acurruco lentamente en el. Syaoran sonrío y se comunico en sueños con su amada.

_Sueño de Sakura_

_Sakura estaba en un inmenso bosque, veía como las ramas de los árboles se movían levemente y como los murciélagos volaban por el tenebroso lugar._

_Tengo miedo… (tapándose el rostro)_

_Mi amor, no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo. _

_Vio como el hombre bajaba de un árbol, era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, castaño y fuerte, pero no podía ver su rostro…_

_¿Porque no puedo ver tu rostro?_

_Porque aún no es el tiempo mi amor._

_¿Y cuando lo será?_

_Más pronto de lo que crees mi vida._

_¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

_Pídeme lo que quieras princesa. (dijo el misterioso hombre tocándole la mejilla)_

_¿Puedes… be-besarme?_

_No necesitas pedírmelo amor mío. (dijo la persona besándola dulcemente, ella lo tomo del cuello y correspondió el beso que ese hombre le daba, sentía como sus piernas temblaban pero sabía que el no la dejaría caer)_

_Se besaban apasionadamente y lentamente se separaron._

_Te amo Sakura, nos veremos pronto amor mío._

_¿Será muy pronto? (abrazándolo fuertemente)_

_Si mi amor. Muy pronto._

_Ojala así sea. (besándolo ahora ella)_

_Sakura ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Dime. (siendo abrazada por el)_

_¿Qué sientes cuando yo te beso o te abrazo?_

_Siento mariposas en el estomago… siento cosas que nunca sentí, pues se que esto no es solo un sueño, se que ahora estas en mi cuarto._

_¿Y porque no despiertas?_

_Porque se que no quieres que lo haga._

_¿y como sabes eso?_

_Porque lo siento y yo… quiero… poder verte cuando sea el tiempo indicado._

_Yo también mi amor._

_Te extrañe estos dos meses. (acurrucándose en su pecho)_

_¿En serio? (pregunto el dulcemente)_

_Si. Te extrañe mucho…_

_Solo te tengo una pregunta más princesa._

_¿Cual es?_

_¿Por qué me pediste que te besara?_

_Porque me gusto mucho cuando me besaste la primera vez._

_Sakura… ¿yo te di tu primer beso? (pregunto celoso)_

_Si… tú me diste mi primer beso._

_Me alegra mucho oír eso mi amor. Te amo._

_Yo no te conozco… pero también te amo_

_¿Y quien te dijo que no me conoces?_

_Fin del sueño_

Syaoran se alejo lentamente de Sakura, sonrió y se transformo en murciélago y justo cuando lo hizo la puerta se abrió.

¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN MURCIELAGO! (grito aterrada la madre de Sakura) ¡FUYITAKA SUBI PORFAVORRRR!

Que… ¡¿que pasa?! (dijo Sakura asustada, pues el grito de su madre la despertó)

¡UN MURCIELAGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡ACA ESTOY AMOR!

¡MATALOOO! (gritaba la madre de la chica desde una silla)

Syaoran volaba asustado, pues el padre de su amada lo perseguía con una revista en la mano para matarlo, voló hacia la ventana pero el papá de su pequeña fue más rápido y la cerró.

¡Paren! (dijo Sakura cuando Syaoran voló a sus manos en busca de protección)

¡SAKURA, SOLTALO, DEJA QUE TU PADRE LO MATE! (gritaba su madre desesperada)

¡No! (abriendo la ventana) se libre pequeñito. (soltándolo pero al ver como el pequeño murciélago la miro, se dio cuenta que era el mismo que había visto en la casa de Tomoyo)

Syaoran salió aliviado pues realmente temió perder la vida, pero su amada Sakura lo protegió, voló por la ciudad mirando como las estrellas brillaban al igual que la luna.

Ya me estoy volviendo loco. (decía el joven vampiro)

Pues al observar a la luna le pareció ver que esta le daba una sonrisa burlona, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y al verse distraído casi choca con un árbol, al parecer ni la luz ni la oscuridad estaban de su lado esa noche.

N/A: ¡Kawaiiiiii! 25 comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :) bueno, se que les dije que en este capitulo se reencontrarían pero… quise hacerlo un poco mas interesante jejeje la verdad quería poner a Sakurita ansiosa Mbuajaja ¡BROMA! Jajajaja lo q paso es que me pareció un poquito pronto para que se reencontraran ¡No se enojen Por favor! Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo será el tan ansiado reencuentro :)

Respuestas a sus comentarios:

Chocolate y fresas: ¡sipitip! Volvió y la beso ¡Syao volvió con todo! Jajaja al parecer los dos están un poco loquitos ella al extrañar a alguien a quien "no conoce" y el al creer q la luna se burlaba de el Jajajaja y obvio que me encantan tus fics son buenísimos. Espero que te guste el cap y si ¡fiesta de locas! Aguanten las loquitas :) cuídate

Didi: Obvio que si Jajajaja Syao es todo un galán y si es muy misterioso pero ante todo dulce y romántico :) espero que te guste el cap cuídate besos :)

Luna roja: Agradezco mucho tus consejos e intentare poder realizarlos :) cuídate.

Hikari- sys: ¡Holiiii! Que bueno que te gustaron :) otro beso grande para vos ojala que este capi te guste :) Y te prometo que en el próximo episodio las cosas serán muchísimo mas interesantes cuídate por favor :)

Chao linh-Yin: ¡Que bueno que te guste! :) Yo tampoco me atrevería a tocar a un murciélago jejeje el grito de la mamá de Sakura se queda corto al grito que yo daría si viera uno jojo cuídate :)

Diviglay: Buenos días jiji ¡Ay dios tu comentario me hizo demasiado feliz! Jajaja y también me asusto un poquito con lo de las personas normales tardan mínimo una semana jejeje y si a mi me encanta actualizar rápido :) gracias por comentar ojala que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate.

Kesiichan: ¡Konichiwa! Que bueno que te gustara la historia ojala también te gusten estos capítulos

LAS ADORO MIS LECTORAS SIEMPRE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA GRACIAS POR COMENTAR MI HISTORIA ¡¡¡LAS QUIEROOOOO!!!


	5. Nuestro reencuentro

" " Lo que esta en comillas si es que salen son los pensamientos de Syaoran o en el caso de Sakura su molesta conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 6: "Nuestro Reencuentro"

El sol brillaba más que nunca ese día, desprendiendo gran luz por toda la ciudad, y un joven vampiro despertó con una gran sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Hoy es el día. (sonriendo)

Pues sí, para Syaoran Li ese día sería muy importante, se vistió con una remera verde como los ojos de su amada con un pantalón negro, su cabello castaño tan rebeldemente despeinado como siempre y con su sonrisa del galán salió para conquistar el corazón de su amada Sakura.

Todas las mujeres lo devoraban con la mirada, cosa que a el poco le importaba, ya que solo tenía ojos para su princesa. Llego al lugar donde sabía que su pequeña iría, miro su reloj y lentamente se puso en la esquina y empezó la cuenta regresiva.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… (sonriendo)

¡SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE! (grito la dueña de su corazón corriendo por la avenida y sin darse cuenta que cierto joven estaba parado en la esquina choco con pero dos fuertes brazos impidieron su caída)

Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? (Pregunto el joven sonriendo dulcemente)

Si… (dijo ella perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos ámbares)

¿Segura? (Insistió el joven todavía tomándola de la cintura)

Si… (mirándolo maravillada) "WOW QUE GUAPO ES" (pensaba la bella chica)

¿como te llamas?

Si… es decir… "¿como era que me llamo?" eh… Sakura. (dijo sonrojada)

Sakura… que bello nombre para una chica tan hermosa (dijo el chico soltándola lentamente para poder besar galantemente su mano) Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, mucho gusto (sonriéndole)

Si… "Dale Sakura, ¡tu puedes! dile algo inteligente y deja de mirar sus ojos" que lindos ojos tienes "No me refería a eso"

Gracias, tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos. (dijo mirándola seductoramente)

Gracias… (sonriendo levemente sonrojada)

Em… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? "Que diga que si, por favor, que diga que si"

Si… (mirándolo embobada)

¡Genial! ¿te parece bien mañana?

Si…

Muy bien (sonriendo) nos veremos… en el parque pingüino ¿te parece bien?

Si… "Ay Sakura, sécate la baba por favor" es decir… me parece perfecto.

Genial. ¿Mañana a las 3? (sonriéndole)

Si… es decir… me parece bien. (sonrojándose)

A mi también. Me tengo que ir.

Ah bueno… oh me olvidaba… ¿Me podrías decir la hora por favor?

Si, son las 4:15.

¡LAS 4:15! "si querida, las 4:15, así que ve moviéndote o llegaras muy tarde a la facultad"

Si.

Yo también me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós mucho gusto! (dijo la bella chica sonriendo y al ir tan distraída choco con un poste de luz) Auch… (tomándose la cabeza)

¿Te encuentras bien? (pregunto muy preocupado)

Si… solo que mañana me saldrá un Chichón. (acariciándose la cabeza)

Jajajaja.

Ahora si me voy.

Adiós.

Adiós. (yéndose rápidamente)

El chico la observo irse y el también se marcho con una enorme sonrisa. Pasadas las horas, llego la noche, con las lunas y las estrellas brillando como siempre, el chico estaba en su cuarto pensando en su amada cuando su padre toco la puerta.

Adelante.

Hola hijo.

Hola papá.

¿Cómo te fue?

Perfecto. (sonriendo)

¿Eso nomás vas a decirme? (dijo su padre con reproche) dale, cuéntame algo (pidió con curiosidad)

Ay papá, te pareces a esa viejas chismosas de la ciudad. (riéndose)

¡Oye! No me insultes así (dijo haciéndose del ofendido) Soy un viejo curioso (sonriendo) ahora si, cuéntame.

Bueno… quedamos en vernos mañana.

¡Que bien! ¿En donde?

En el parque pingüino.

¿A que hora?

A las 3.

¿Y que harán?

¡Papá! ¿acaso esto es un interrogatorio? (dijo divertido)

Ay hijo… solo quiero saber.

Curioso… (sonriendo)

Su padre le sonrío y se retiro lentamente de su habitación, mientras que en un lugar muy lejano se encontraba Sakura sonriendo.

Hija ¿Qué haces? (Pregunto su madre, entrando a la habitación)

Veo la luna y las estrellas (sonrojándose)

¡Oh! Al parecer mi niña se ha enamorado.

Ay mamá (aumentando su sonrojo) puede ser…

¿Y como se llama el afortunado?

Syaoran Li. (suspirando)

Que raro…

¿Qué cosa?

Ese nombre me suena familiar.

¿Puedes creer que a mi también?

Debe ser nuestra imaginación (sonriendo) y… ¿Cómo es?

¡Es guapísimo! Tiene el cabello castaño, es muy alto, casi tanto como Touya.

¡Wow! O sea casi un gigante (dijo su madre riendo)

Jajajaja.

¿Y que más?

Tiene los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida, se parecen a los ojos del pequeño murciélago que vino ayer.

Su madre palideció y por poco grita.

No hables de ese murciélago por favor. (temblando del miedo)

Jajajaja ¿Tenes miedo de un pequeño murcielaguito que ningún daño hace a nadie?

¡Si! O sea… ¿tu no?

No. Jajajaja

¿Eso me debería preocupar?

No, creo que no. (dijo la chica sonriendo)

Bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué mas paso?

¡Me invito a salir!

¿¡En serio?! ¿Cuándo?

Mañana a las 3.

¿Que harán?

Tomaremos un café.

Me alegro mucho por ti hija. Ahora si me disculpas iré a preparar la cena.

No te preocupes, yo lo Hare.

¿Segura?

Si, ve a descansar.

Gracias hija, estoy un poco cansada.

Ve mami y no te preocupes. (sonriéndole)

Su madre se retiro y la chica se quedo mirando a la luna y suspiro. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo, veían las estrellas y pensaban en sus personas amadas, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

Mañana nos volveremos a ver.

El chico pensó en ir a visitar nuevamente a su princesa, pero se recordó de su última visita y tembló.

Creo que mejor no voy.

Mientras tanto la chica comenzaba a cocinar y se recordó del chico de sus sueños.

Syaoran… ¿Podrás ser tu el chico de mis sueños?

La chica siguió cocinando mientras pensaba en la sonrisa del chico, en sus bellos ojos, pues ese hombre la había hechizado.

Al día siguiente ambos se encontraron en el parque pingüino.

Hola Sakura (sonriéndole) me alegra que vinieras (besando su mano)

Hola Syaoran… a mi también me alegra que hayas venido (sonriéndole)

¿Vamos a tomar un café?

La verdad… preferiría quedarme aquí, ¿no te molesta?

Claro que no, entonces… ¿te invito un helado?

¡Claro!

¿De frutilla?

Ah… si ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Adivine (poniéndose un poco nervioso)

Sabes Syaoran… no se porque pero siento que ya te he visto antes (mirándolo detenidamente)

Eh… yo creo que no. "Aguanta un poco mas mi flor a los 23 serás mía para siempre"

Si, jaja Tenes razón, aunque tus ojos se parecen mucho a los de un pequeño murciélago que he visto unas veces.

¿Enserio? ¡Que coincidencia! (riendo nerviosamente)

Si, era muy lindo.

¿Te gustan los murciélagos?

¡Si! Me encantan. (sonriendo) debo parecerte un poco rara ¿no? (sonrojándose)

Por supuesto que no, a mi también me gustan los murciélagos (n/a: ¡obvio! Si eres vampiro mi amor)

¿Enserio?

Si, me gustan mucho. Y a ti… ¿desde cuando te gustan?

Desde niña…

El sonríe tiernamente.

Espérame que voy por los helados.

Bien.

El va y compra un helado de frutilla y otro de chocolate.

Aquí tienes.

Muchas gracias. (tomando el helado)

De nada. (sonriéndole)

Toman su helado y ambos hablan, el la conoce mucho mas le encantaba hablar con ella, Sakura sentía lo mismo pero también sentía que lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Estas seguro que no nos conocemos de antes?

El casi se atraganta con el helado.

Creo que no Sakura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque siento que te conozco desde niña… ¿Por qué siento eso?

No lo se, pero me gusta que pienses así linda. (tomando su rostro)

Ella lo miro y se sonrojo ¿Por qué quería que el la besara?

Syaoran…

¿Si?

Em… podrías…

¿Podría que? (mirando sus labios)

Yo… (ella mira los suyos)

El se acerca a ella y lentamente la beso, ella lo correspondió inmediatamente, el la abrazo y ella lo sujeto del cuello y profundizaron el beso, se separaron luego de un rato sonrojados pero ambos con unas bellas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sakura…

¿Si?

¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana de nuevo?

Me encantaría. (sonriéndole)

¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? (tomándola de la cintura)

Si.

Entonces vamos. (tomándola de la mano)

El la acompaño hasta la puerta, no podía entrar porque era probable que la madre de su amada lo reconociera.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura. (dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura y besándola dulcemente)

Si, nos vemos mañana (sonriéndole y besándolo una última vez)

Se estaban besando cuando…

Hem…

Mami… hola (sonrojándose)

Hola hi… (mirando al joven) ¿nos conocemos?

Syaoran se puso un poco nervioso.

Creo que no señora.

Oh lo siento (sonriéndole) lo confundí con alguien.

No se preocupe. (sonriendo también)

Em… nos vemos mañana Syaoran (besándolo en la mejilla)

Si… nos vemos mañana Sakura. (Sonriéndole y yéndose lentamente.

La madre de Sakura lo ve irse y se acerca a su hija.

Te juro que se me hace muy conocido.

Lo se mamá, a mi también…

¿Y el que dice de eso?

El dice que no, que cree nunca haberme visto.

Que extraño.

La verdad que sí.

Pero cambiando de tema… ¡Te beso!

¡¿¡QUE!?! ¡¿¡QUIEN BESO A MI HERMANA!?!

Touya…

¿¡QUIEN TE BESO SAKURA?!

Eh… bueno…

Ay Touya, no te pongas celoso de tu hermana, además ella puede decidir a quien besar y a quien no.

¡PERO MAMÁ! (dijo haciendo pucheros)

No te pongas así cariño (poniéndose de puntas de pie y jalando las mejillas del hombre de 26 años)

Esta bien mamá (abrazándola)

Mimado… (susurro Sakura y entro corriendo a la casa)

¡OÍ ESO SAKURA!

Mientras que Syaoran estaba volando por los cielos sonriendo felizmente porque su reencuentro con su amada Sakura había sido perfecto, no solo salieron en una cita… también se besaron varias veces y eso lo ponía muy feliz, miro al cielo y sonrío al parecer la luz y la obscuridad estaban de su lado esa noche.

N/a: ¡¡¡Holiiii!!! Ay chicas lamento mucho decirles que mañana no podré actualizar :'( pero el lunes si, se los prometo (levantando el dedo índice) por eso les hice este capitulo extra largo, espero que les guste a todas las quiero muchísimo y gracias por seguir comentando :)

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios

Didi: jajaja si pobresito :( pero en este episodio todas le tendremos lastima a Sakurita, pobrecita feroz Chichón que le va a salir jajaja y si jeje no sabíamos las intenciones oscuras de Fuyitaka jojojo que bueno que te gusto el cap ojala este también te guste cuídate :)

Chocolate y fresas: Que bueno que te gusto :) siii ya se conocieron bue… se reencontraron, jajaja si esta re loquito, y si la madre de Sakura tiene sus sospechas, dale interroguémosla: ¿Dónde estuvo el día 1 ero de abril de 1987? Chan así luego, jajaja (ya decís estupideces otra vez ¬¬) cállate, además ¿¡a ti quien te llamo?! (Yo siempre estoy contigo querida por algo soy tu conciencia duh) bue… tenes razón, jajaja te dejo por ahora cuídate :)

Luna roja: Muchas gracias ^^ y yo tenía estrellitas en los ojos al escribir la parte del beso jajaja que bueno que te gustara :) sayonara.

Paty: jajajaja si, yo actualizo muy rápido porque los comentarios me motivan a hacerlo pero lamentablemente mañana no podré :( pero el lunes sí, cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenas tardes jajaja y faltan algunos capítulos todavía jejeje y no te preocupes que creo que todas quedaran conformes con el final :) cuídate.

Y A TODAS MIS LECTORAS LES MANDO ¡¡¡UN BESO ENORME!!! LAS QUIERO. Y VUELVO A RECALCAR MAÑANA NO HABRA CAPITULO EL LUNES SI Y LES PROMETO QUE SERA MUCHO MAS LARGO JAJAJAJA CREO QUE TODAS QUEDARAN MUY CONFORMES CON LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO JOJOJO ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN QUEDEN CONFORMES CON ESTE CAPITULO BUENO CHICAS ME DESPIDO DE TODAS USTEDES CUIDENSE MUCHO JAJAJAJA NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, LAS QUIERO :)


	6. las pruebas traen buenas recompensas

Perdón por no decirlo antes, ninguno de los personajes de Sakura card captor me pertenece (n/a: lastimosamente) esta historia es 100 % mía jajaja :)

" " Lo que esta en comillas si es que salen son los pensamientos de Syaoran o en el caso de Sakura su molesta conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 7: "Las pruebas traen buenas recompensas"

Sakura y Syaoran llevaban saliendo como amigos tres meses, aunque ambos estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero tenían miedo de no ser correspondidos. (n/a: obvio que son correspondidos o sea ¡yo lo digo! Jajajaja)

Syaoran había invitado a Sakura al cine, ella acepto y se encontraron en el parque pingüino.

Hola Sakura. (besándola en la mejilla, ya que no se besaban desde que la madre de Sakura los descubrió)

Hola Syaoran. (abrazándolo fuertemente)

¿Como estas linda? (tomando sus manos)

Bien, pero… te extrañe (sonrojada)

Yo te extrañe mas preciosa (abrazándola) ¿Nos vamos ya? (ofreciéndole su mano)

Si. (tomándola)

Fueron caminando por el parque pingüino agarrados de la mano, ambos levemente sonrojados pero felices al saber que estaban juntos.

¿Tenes frío linda?

Si… un poco (temblando levemente)

Toma mi abrigo (poniéndoselo en los hombros)

Pero… tú te morirás de frío.

No te preocupes. (tomando nuevamente su mano)

Esta bien Syao. (sonrojándose levemente por lo dulce que es su amigo) "¿Amigo? Jajaja eso no te lo cree nadie" (la chica se sonrojo mas, pues su molesta conciencia tenía razón, Syaoran era mas que un amigo para ella)

Siguieron caminando cuando… alguien dijo algo que hizo sonrojar a Sakura y hervir de celos a Syaoran.

¡Mi amor! Estas para comerte. ¿Porque no dejas a este tonto y venís a gozar conmigo?

Syaoran lo miro asesinamente, y suavemente se soltó de las manos de Sakura y se acerco al muchacho que tendría 23 años.

Repite lo que dijiste idiota. (Dijo Syaoran tomándolo del cuello de la camisa)

¡SUELTAME! (intentando zafarse del firme agarre del joven vampiro)

DALE INUTIL, REPETI LO QUE LE DIJISTE, ¡REPETILO! (golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago)

¡Agh! (retorciéndose del dolor)

¡DALE IDIOTA, REPETILO! (dijo pateándole las costillas) ¡REPETILO MALDITO SEA!

Syao… suéltalo por favor, no vale la pena (dijo la bella chica acariciando su espalda)

Tenes razón preciosa (mirándola dulcemente) pero… un ultimo golpe para que se recuerde que con tigo no se mete. (dijo el chico golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago)

Syaoran tomo de la mano a Sakura y salieron de allí, llegaron al cine y compraron tickets para una película de terror. (n/a: acá se viene lo bueno)

Entraron a la función y apenas comenzó la película el joven príncipe paso sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de la muchacha.

Avísame si tenes miedo preciosa (dijo besándole la mejilla)

Gra-gracias. (sonrojándose)

La película era muy buena, Syaoran la veía entretenido aunque se sorprendió al sentir dos pequeñas manitas tocando su pecho.

Tengo miedo… (susurro Sakura muy sonrojada)

No temas. (acurrucándola en el) Yo te cuido hermosa.

Lo se… (dijo ella dulcemente, acurrucándose mejor en sus fuertes brazos.)

El la miro dulcemente y alzo su mentón, los ojos de ambos brillaban hermosamente, el se acerco a el y la beso dulcemente, ella lo tomo del cuello y siguieron besándose.

Ya termino la película preciosa. (rozando sus labios)

Gracias por cuidarme tan bien Syaoran (dijo la chica besando levemente su cuello)

El chico sintió algo electrizante, ella debía parar con eso o podría pasar algo malo.

Sakura… para por favor. (dijo el chico muerto del placer)

¿Porque lo haría? (comenzando a lamerlo) ¿a caso no te gusta?

Me fascina… pero… no lo hagas (tomándola de las manos)

¿Por qué no?

Porque… quiero poder contener mis impulsos… y si tú haces eso… me lo haces mucho más difícil.

Esta bien. (la chica se alejo lentamente)

¿Estas molesta?

No. (dijo inflando los cachetes infantilmente)

Princesa… no te pongas así (besándola apasionadamente) puedes besarme de esta manera… (le susurro roncamente al oído) todas las veces que quieras. (besando levemente su oído)

Bajo sus labios por su mejilla, y luego bajo mas… al puente de su perdición, el cuello de ella, debía alejarse o podría pagar las consecuencias… pero ¡No podía!

Sakura se sentía maravillada, cerró los ojos y acarició cabello de su amado.

No pares Syao… (Susurro)

Sakura…

Lo peor era que ella quería que siguiera ¡que acaso no comprendía que el no podía hacer eso! Pero ¿¡Qué culpa tenía el?! Sakura tenía toda la culpa por haberlo besado de esa manera anteriormente y también tenía la culpa de tener una piel tan suave.

¿¡¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!?!

To-touya… (dijo la chica separándose de el levemente sonrojada)

OYE MOCOSO, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE HACIAS A MI HERMANITA MENOR?! (tomándolo del cuello y el chico soltándose fácilmente.)

Primero… (mostrándole un dedo) no se interrumpe así (dijo mirándolo ahora el asesinamente) Segundo (mostrándole otro) se pide permiso para interrumpir (Touya lo miraba segado por la rabia que tenía al saberse enfrentado por ese aniñado) y tercero… (mostrándole tres dedos) se pide perdón. (dijo Syaoran tomando de la mano a Sakura y llevándosela de allí, dejando a un Touya que echaba humo hasta por las orejas.

¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO!!!!!! (Grito con todas sus fuerzas el hermano mayor de la chica)

Sakura estaba pálida, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a su hermano.

¿Que ocurre primor? (pregunto preocupado al verla tan callada)

Enfrentaste a mi hermano… (mirándolo sumamente sorprendida)

Ah… eso… (restándole importancia)

¡Si, eso! (respondió ella un poco molesta)

Cariño… ¿estas molesta? (tomándola de la cintura)

Un poquito… " ay Sakura que cursis son"

Y… ¿Cómo se te va a pasar?

Con… un beso (colgándose de su cuello)

Ah, o sea que mi princesa quiere un beso. (Sonriéndole dulcemente)

Si (rozando sus labios)

Como usted pida mi bella señorita. (besándola con todo el amor que le tenía)

Ambos sonreían felizmente, ambos lo sabían, se amaban.

Sakura… quiero decirte algo (levemente sonrojado)

¿Qué cosa? (mirándolo dulcemente)

Quieres ser mi…

¿Sakura Kinomoto?

Ambos voltearon para ver quien era la extraña persona que les estropeo su tan anhelado momento y al verlo la chica sonrío felizmente mientras que el chico hirvió de celos.

"Esto no puede estar pasando." (pensó el chico)

¡YUKITO! (Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente dejando a Syaoran muerto de celos)

Hola mi Sakura (besándola en la mejilla)

"¡AH NO! No solo la besa en la mejilla, también la llama su Sakura"

¿Cómo estas Yukito?

Bien, volví por ti (intentando besarla)

¡OYE! (Syaoran grito furioso ) ¿acaso no ves que esta conmigo? (tomándola rápidamente de la cintura)

Syao (río dulcemente Sakura)

Sakura… ¿eso es cierto?

Si. Syaoran es mi… "¿amigo o novio?"

Soy su novio (la interrumpió rápidamente Syaoran) y si no te largas de acá, terminaras muy mal. (mirándolo con odio)

Eso depende solamente de Sakura. (desafiándolo) Sakura… ¿quieres que me vaya?

Discúlpame Yukito… pero Syaoran me iba a decir algo muy importante y tu… nos interrumpiste… pero te prometo que te veré pronto.

No lo creo. (dijo celosamente Syaoran) No sin mí.

Si, amor. (besándolo dulcemente)

Esa palabra sonó como música para el, le dijo amor… el sonrió y la beso rápidamente.

Creo… que mejor me voy. (dijo el chico entristecido)

Bien (dijo Syaoran sin parar de besar a Sakura)

Adiós Sakura. (Dijo un poco molesto el chico)

Adiós Yukito. (dijo levemente la muchacha)

Syaoran consiguió lo que quería sonrío felizmente y miro a Sakura.

Que celoso eres. (abrazándolo)

¿Quién no lo estaría al tener a la novia más perfecta y hermosa de todas?

Ay Syaoran. (sonrojándose) ¿Enserio piensas eso?

Muy enserio princesa.

Te quiero Syaoran "lo amas"

Yo también te quiero preciosa.

Volvieron a besarse cuando… Syaoran recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

¡ESO ES POR ENFRENTARME Y BESAR A MI HERMANA! (N/a: ¡Kyaa! Touya apareció de la nada O.O)

Luego de decir eso se marcho a grandes zancadas del parque o sea… ese mocoso no se burlaría de el, y por haberlo intentado sufrió las consecuencias.

Amor, ¿estas bien? (pregunto muy preocupada Sakura)

Si mi flor, no te preocupes (tocándose la mejilla, el lugar donde el hermano de su amada hacía instantes lo había golpeado)

¿Con un beso se te pasara? (pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa)

Por supuesto que sí.

Ambos rieron y se besaron.

OH me olvidaba… Sakura Kinomoto ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Claro que sí. (sonriéndole dulcemente)

No sabes todo lo que he esperado por esa respuesta amor mío. (acariciando suavemente su mejilla) ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Si. (tomándolo de la mano)

Ambos partieron y luego de 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de la muchacha.

¿No quieres entrar amor? (pregunto la chica)

No es eso princesa. No te molestes por favor. (tomándola de la cintura)

No me enojo corazón. (besándolo)

Me alegro. (abrazándola fuertemente)

De pronto llegaron la mamá de Sakura y su papá

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

Muy bien, señora.

Súper bien mami. (dijo Sakura tomando de la mano a su novio)

Al parecer ya se hicieron novios. (dijo Nadeshiko muy contenta)

Si, mami (dijo la chica sonrojada)

Perdone mis modales joven, soy Fuyitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura. (sonriéndole)

Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Syaoran Li. "se lo ve mas inofensivo sin la revista"

Es un placer.

Bueno mi princesa yo ya me voy. (sonriéndole)

¿Tan pronto? (haciendo pucheros)

Jaja, si amor, lo siento. (besando su mano)

No te preocupes. Te quiero. (le susurro mientras le besaba en la mejilla, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza que sus padres la vieran besándose con su novio)

Yo también te quiero mi florecilla. (besándola en la otra mejilla) fue un honor volver a verla señora, y fue un placer conocerlo señor. (dijo educadamente Syaoran)

Igualmente Joven.

Lo mismo digo Syaoran, y dime Nadeshiko por favor.

Muy bien, señora Nadeshiko. (sonriendo)

Con algo se empieza (dijo divertida)

Adiós princesa. (Sonriéndole a su amada)

Adiós mi amor. (sonriéndole también)

Syaoran se fue del lugar con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, porfin su amada Sakura y el eran novios, luego de esperar tanto tiempo por ella, luego de haber estado separados tanto tiempo, luego de los grades ataques de celos, consiguió poder robarle el corazón a su pequeña, por fin la había besado, pero… también sabía que ahora que ya eran novios las cosas serían mas complicadas… pues hoy estuvo muy tentado a convertirla… pero sabe que tiene que esperar a que ella cumpla 23 años o si no el ya no podrá ser el rey de los vampiros… la gran pregunta es… ¿Podrá aguantar tanto tiempo?

Se convierte en murciélago y se va volando por el cielo, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día… al parecer la luz se la había tomado en su contra, mas la oscuridad… le brindaba su apoyo y su silencio. Pero sabía también que su silencio… no iba a ser eterno ya que muy pronto… se sabría su verdad.

N/a: ¡Holiii! Que lindos sus comentarios :) por tenerme paciencia les subo este capitulo que es un poco distinto a los demás… ojala les guste aunque tengo un poco de miedo :S, no sean malitas con migo por favor jajaja ¡las quiero mucho! Y gracias de nuevo por tenerme paciencia ayer. Sus comentarios me motivan a escribir. :)

Ahora a responder sus bellos comentarios:

Luna roja: ¡Hola! Si, jajaja te juro que me salían corazoncitos y estrellitas jajaja y si, jajaja quise hacerlo un poco sensible a Touya, espero que te guste este capitulo. Cuídate.

Chao Ling-Yin: jajaja ella es especial, jajaja yo también, no lo dudes, este episodio va dedicado especialmente para ti, jajaja por la parte de los celos enfermizos de Syaoran ojala te guste el capitulo :) cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenas noches jajaja si, el es un caballero… aunque en este capitulo la tentación es fuerte, yo también lo amo ^^ que bueno que te guste la historia :) ojala te guste este capitulo también cuídate.

Didi: Si, jajaja de por vida, que envidia ¿no? Jajaja cuídate :)

Zakura por Shaoran: que bueno que te guste :) muchas gracias, y cuídate mucho.

Chocolate y fresas: ahora el nuevo interrogado será Fuyitaka.

¿Por qué quiso matar a Syaoran con esa revista del infierno? RESPONDAME

Jajajaja el interrogatorio a Nadeshiko jajajaja ese estuvo muy bueno (que boba eres) ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, METICHE! ¬¬ (sabes algo la conciencia de la chica me cae muy bien) será porque se queja tanto como tu ¬¬ (¡Ey! Acá la única mandona eres tu) No me importa tu opinión conciencia bueno jejeje ya volví a cablear, y claro jajaja yo también me golpearía si veo a semejante papacito caminando por la calle jajaja (¿Quién no?) en una estoy de acuerdo con tigo conciencia ^^ cuídate.


	7. Una cena inolvidable

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

" " Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos de Syao o en el caso de Sakura su molestosa conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 8: "Una cena… inolvidable"

Sakura y Syaoran tenían 3 meses de ser novios, cada día se amaban mas, los padres de ella lo adoraban, y su hermano… bueno… el lo deseaba ver muerto. (n/a: tendrás que aguantarte mi querido Touya porque Syao no morirá)

Faltaban muy pocos días para el cumpleaños de Sakura, cumpliría 19 años, Syaoran estaba cenando en la casa de su amada a insistencia de los padres de ella y también de su novia. (n/a: ya te obligaron Syao)

Me alegra mucho que aceptaras venir a cenar amor (dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente a su novio)

Yo por ti hago cualquier cosa mi princesa. (dijo el besándole la mejilla ya que la familia de Sakura estaban presentes)

Umm… mejor aléjate de mi hermana, mocoso. (dijo Touya fulminándolo con la mirada)

Ay Touya, no molestes a tu hermana ¿si corazón? (dijo dulcemente su madre)

Si mamá. (abrazándola)

Niñito de mamá… (susurraron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Syaoran)

¡LOS OÍ!

¿Que cosa oíste Touya? Nosotros no dijimos nada. (dijo Sakura riéndose) ¿Verdad amor?

Por supuesto que no preciosa, nosotros no dijimos nada. (riéndose también)

¡SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!

Corazón, no grites en la mesa…

Si mamá.

Hija, gracias por la deliciosa comida (dijo su padre sonriéndole)

De nada papi.

¡Yo voy por el postre! (dijo Nadeshiko sonriente) ¿me acompañas amor?

Claro que si.

¿Quien hizo el postre mamá? (pregunto Touya)

Sakura. (marchándose a la cocina con su esposo)

Entonces estará asqueroso. (dijo burlonamente el hermano de la chica)

¡Que malo eres Touya!

Suena el teléfono de Touya y el se retira del comedor. Quedando así solos ambos castaños.

Que pesado que es mí hermano. (dijo Sakura inflando los cachetes)

Además es un mentiroso porque seguro que será delicioso aunque… no tanto como la chef que es lo mas dulce del planeta (dijo el chico besándola apasionadamente)

Amor… (susurro la chica sentándose en sus piernas)

Te amo Sakura. (dijo el mientras bajaba por su cuello) Te amo demasiado.

Y yo te amo a ti (mandando la cabeza atrás)

Syaoran sabía que era peligroso besarla de esa manera pero ¡No podía evitarlo! Se había vuelto adicto a su cuello… y eso no era nada bueno.

El acariciaba suavemente sus piernas ya que su bellísima novia llevaba una pollera celeste, difícilmente se separo de su cuello y busco sus labios con desesperación, ella le acariciaba la espalda mientras lo besaba. (n/a: donde están Nadeshiko y Fuyitaka?)

¡¡¡SACA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!!! (Grito Touya muy enojado)

¡Touya! ¿¡Que son esos gritos?! (pregunto su madre trayendo la torta)

¡LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTE MOCOSO ATRAVIDO ESTABA TOCANDO LAS PIERNAS DE MI HERMANA!

Ay Touya (dijo su madre frustrada) son novios, déjalos en paz.

Pero… ¡MAMÁ! (dijo haciendo berrinches)

Ay por Dios, que infantil (dijo un Syaoran muy divertido por la reacción de su cuñado, debía admitirlo, adoraba poner furioso a Touya)

MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO, ¡TU NO TE METAS!

Bueno familia, Syao y yo saldremos un rato.

¿No comerán postre?

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Nadeshiko, solo que ahora quiero… otro postre. (mirando seductoramente a su novia)

¡¡¡¡TU NO TE LA LLEVAS NI A LA ESQUINA!!!!

Volveré a usar los deditos Kinomoto, primero (mostrándole un dedo) se pide permiso para interrumpir, creí que eso te había quedado lento pero al parecer no. Segundo (mostrándole otro dedo) lo que yo haga o no haga con mi novia es asunto nuestro no tuyo y tercero (mostrándole un tercer dedo) yo recibiré mi otro postre, lo quieras o no. (mirándolo desafiantemente)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA SI TE MATO!!!!!!!! (Grito Touya furioso acercándose rápidamente al joven príncipe, pero siendo interrumpido por su padre que lo trataba de detener) ¡¡¡SOLTAME PAPÁ!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡YO LE ENSEÑARE MODALES A ESTE NIÑATO DEL INFIERNO, VIL ALIADO DEL MAL, YA VERAS CUANDO TE TENGA EN MIS MANOS, TE DESCUARTIZARE JURO QUE LO HARE!!!!!! (tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su padre)

Touya. ¡tranquilo! (dijo su madre realmente enojada por el comportamiento de su hijo mayor) chicos pueden salir.

Gracias mami (dijo Sakura siendo sostenida de la cintura por Syaoran que miraba divertido a Touya) vamos lindo (sonriéndole)

Vamos preciosa. (besándole la mejilla) nos vemos mas tarde… CUÑADITO.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTENME!!!!!!!!!! ¡TE MATARE MOCOSO!

Salen de la casa de los Kinomoto y Syaoran soltó la carcajada.

Ay amor, que malo eres con mi hermano. (sonriéndole) Eso me encanta (besándolo)

Que bueno que te guste amor, pues siempre lo Hare (besándola) pero ahora… dejemos las palabras ¿si?

Si.

El la besa largamente y luego se van al parque pingüino tomados de la mano.

Amor… quiero preguntarte algo.

Dime preciosa (mirándola a los ojos)

¿Seguro que no nos conocemos de antes?

El chico se puso nervioso.

No amorcito, yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes. (Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente)

Bueno…

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es que… yo siento que te conozco de algún sitio…

Pues… no lo creo…

Olvídalo amor, al parecer estamos equivocadas.

¿Están?

Si, mi mamá y yo, pues a mi mamá también le pareciste muy conocido.

Ah, que raro.

Si, pero no te preocupes.

Princesa, ahora yo te quiero preguntar algo.

Dime. (acurrucándose en su pecho)

¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Nada amor, todo lo que quería ya lo tengo. (besándolo)

Entonces tendré que sorprenderte. (haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas)

¿Ah si? (rodeando el cuello de el con sus brazos)

Si. (tomándola de la cintura)

¿Y como la harías? (rozando sus labios)

Si te lo dijera, dejaría de ser sorpresa. (besándola dulcemente)

Se siguieron besando por largo tiempo, hasta que ambos se separaron lentamente.

¿Que horas son amor?

Las 11.

¡Vaya! Se nos hizo tarde. (levantándose de las piernas de su novio)

Pero valió la pena… ¿verdad mi flor? (levantándose del banco y tomando de la mano a su novia)

Por supuesto que si. Y tu ¿quedaste conforme con tu postre?

Muy conforme.

Me alegro, ahora si vamos, que a Touya le dará un ataque.

En ese caso, esperemos un rato.

¡Syao!

Broma amor. (abrazándola por la cintura)

Bueno, ahora si vamos.

Buena idea. (besándola una última vez)

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, donde estaba un histérico Touya que al ver a su hermana llegar se acerco.

¿DONDE ESTABAS? ¿ESTE DEGENERADO TE HIZO ALGO MALO? ¡¡¡MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE HAYAS TOCADO NI UN PELO MOCOSO!!!

Yo no soy como tú Kinomoto, seguramente tu toqueteas a todas las mujeres que ves, no todos somos como tu. (dijo muy divertido)

¡¡¡AHORA SI TE MATO!!! (Acercándose a Syaoran, pero Sakura impidiéndole golpearlo)

Touya tranquilízate.

¿¡¿ACASO NO OÍSTE LO QUE ME DIJO?!?

Lo oí muy bien, amor así no.

Perdón preciosa (besándola dulcemente)

Te perdono. (besándolo ahora ella)

¿¡¿¡¿¡ESO ES TODO?!?!?!

Y si… el se disculpo…

Maldito condenado. (susurro el hombre)

¡Ahora si, el postre! (dijo la madre de Sakura llamándolos)

¿Vamos princesa? (besando su mano)

Vamos. (sonriéndole)

Se sentaron en la mesa y todos se relamieron los labios al ver el pastel que Sakura había preparado. Comieron lentamente el pastel y luego comenzaron los elogios para Sakura.

Te pasaste hija, esto te salió maravilloso. (dijo su madre llevándose un trozo a la boca)

Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre hija, la cena y el postre te salieron deliciosos.

No esta nada mal, monstruo.

Te salieron deliciosos mi flor ¡Magnific! (besando su mano)

¡Ay que dulces! (Sonrojada) gracias a todos, excepto a ti hermano. (mirándolo asesinamente por haberla llamado monstruo)

Como digas monstruo.

¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! (pateándole fuertemente en la rodilla, produciendo que Touya pegase un fuerte grito de dolor)

Buen golpe amor. (sonriéndole) Pero si me permites… así se patea. (pateándolo mucho mas fuerte)

¡¡¡¡¡Ay!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS MOCOSO!!!!!!!

Ay touya… solo fue un golpecito hijo. (golpeándole la espalda)

¡Que divertido! (dijo su madre palmeándole la espalda fuertemente)

¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡PORQUE RAYOS TODOS ME GOLPEAN!?!?!?!?!

¡Por diversión! (dijo Sakura divertida)

¿¡LES DIGO ALGO?! ¡¡¡YO YA ME VOY!!! (yéndose rápidamente de la mesa)

Aguafiestas. (susurro Sakura)

Jajaja.

Al final, Sakura, Syaoran y los padres de ella, se quedaron hablando hasta las dos de la madrugada.

Muchísimas gracias por invitarme a cenar, me divertí muchísimo. (dijo el chico recordando los gritos de Touya) y denle mis saludos a mi CUÑADO.

¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!!!!

Como digas… CUÑADITO.

¡¡¡¡¡¡CUANDO TE AGARRE, TE MATO!!!!!!

Jajaja.

Te acompaño a la puerta amor.

Gracias linda. (tomándole la mano) Adiós señores, y gracias de nuevo. (dándoles la mano a los dos)

De nada Syaoran, ojala vuelvas pronto.

Cuídate Syaoran, fue un placer hablar y cenar con tigo.

Igualmente señor.

Dime Fuyitaka.

Muy bien… Fuyitaka.

Sakura y Syaoran fueron hasta la puerta y el chico la beso largamente.

Muchísimas gracias por la deliciosa cena mi princesa. (besándola nuevamente)

Gracias a ti mi amor, por haber venido. ¿valió la pena mi insistencia?

Si, valió la pena. Adiós amor. Nos vemos mañana.

Si bonito, nos vemos mañana. (besándolo) te amo Syao.

Y yo te amo a ti mi flor (besándola y yéndose)

Al estar ya un poco alejado de la casa de la familia Kinomoto se transformo en murciélago y salió volando por el cielo.

"me divertí mucho esta noche, fue una cena… inolvidable" (pensó sonriendo)

Siguió volando y vio a sus confidentes brillando como siempre en el cielo. Al parecer la luz y la oscuridad se habían aliado temporalmente, sonrió y siguió volando.

N/a: ¡Holiii! Bueno mis queridas lectoras, espero que queden muy conformes con este capitulo que personalmente me hizo reír demasiado, jajaja, lamentablemente el final esta muy cerca :( pero, no se preocupen que ya tengo otra historia que la subiré al terminar esta, solo les quiero hacer una pregunta, se hará lo que la mayoría diga, ¿quieren un pequeño lemon, o no? Si lo quieren no hay problema, puedo hacerlo :) avísenme ¿si? Solo les quería preguntar eso jejeje, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ¡las quiero mucho! Gracias por su RW que me dan mucha felicidad.

Ahora a responder a sus bellos comentarios:

Luna roja: si, jajaja lo fue, la verdad que si, fui un poco mala con Yukito pero en serio nada en contra de el ^^, si, es muy tentador para Syaoran, jajaja y si fue una buena interrupción la de Touya (que en este capitulo vuelve a interrumpir) muchísimas gracias a ti por leer, cuídate.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajaja muchas gracias, ¡que bueno que te gustara! Siii, ¡viva Syao celoso! Si jajaja tu comentario fue uno de los que mas me gusto jajaja vomitar miel y azúcar eso estuvo buenísimo, entonces acá vomitaras mucha mas miel, azúcar y pastel jajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuídate :)

Chocolate y fresas: siii, por fin :) jajajaja si Touya se porto muy mal y en este episodio peor jajajaja touya, mami dice que estas castigado por 3 años sin usar Internet. (¿3? Se merece 5 mi hija ¬¬) tenes razón por segunda vez en el fic ^^ volviendo a la respuesta jajajaja el interrogatorio a Fuyitaka jajajaja que bueno estuvo, ahora la policía buena interrogara a Nadeshiko.

Policía buena: Señora Nadeshiko… ¿es cierto que usted golpeo a su hijo en la espalda?

Nadeshiko: Si, pero fue porque no me quería quedar atrás ¿me entiende verdad?

P.B.: Por supuesto yo habría hecho lo mismo

Touya: ¡OIGAN!

P.B.: ¿Y a usted quien lo llamo? Váyase a gritar a otro lado, pero no a Syaoran.

T: Pero… ¡Mamá defiéndeme!

N: Yo apoyo a la policía buena.

T: BUAAAA mi mami no me quiere (se va corriendo)

P.B.: tiene un hijo muy raro.

N: Lo se.

PB: Una última pregunta ¿Cuántos pedazos de pastel comió?

N: pero… ¿¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!

P.B. : ya veo a quién salió su hijo gritón (tapándome los oídos)

Ahora respóndame.

N: Eh… 4.

PB: Por glotona y por no invitarme se queda sin comer postres de Sakura por una semana.

N: ¡NOOOO!

Jajajaja que bueno que te gustara, ahora me voy antes de ponerme más loquita. (¿Acaso es eso posible?) Tu cállate ¬¬. Bueno ¡adiós!

Diviglay: Buenos día, jajaja, tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, jajaja y muy pronto pondré la mordida de eso no te preocupes ^^ cuídate y mil gracias por comentar :)

Didi: ¡obvio! El debe defender a Sakura jajaja y si Fuyitaka dejo de ser peligroso, pero Touya… jejeje… no, el no. Jajajaja cuídate y mil gracias por comentar.

Zakura por Shaoran: ¡chulina! Mil gracias enserio, jajaja si el episodio anterior te hizo reír este te dará un ataque de risa jajaja, yo también adoro poner a Touya como el hermano celoso jojojo, cuídate :)

Bueno chicas las dejo por ahora jajaja, no se olviden de decirme si quieren o no Lemon, repito que se hará lo que diga la mayoría, deséenme suerte porque la necesitare, ya que mañana rindo historia y tengo miedito… jajajaja pero se que SUPER SYAORAN me protegerá jajajaja las adoro chicas mil gracias por comentar. Espero que se rían mucho. Las quiero mucho :)


	8. un almuerzo especial

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

" " Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos de Syao o en el caso de Sakura su molestosa conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 9: "un almuerzo… especial"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, faltaban 2 días para el cumpleaños de Sakura, Syaoran que tenía planeado darle una gran sorpresa, llamo a los padres y al hermano de Sakura para poder contarles su plan.

Hola Syaoran ¿Cómo estas? (pregunto Nadeshiko dulcemente)

Muy bien, ¿Y ustedes como están? (pregunto el joven vampiro un poco nervioso)

Muy bien también Syaoran. (respondió ahora Fuyitaka)

Oye mocoso, habla pues, que no tengo todo el día.

Bueno CUÑADITO.

¡Te dije que no me dijeras así! (dijo mirándolo con odio)

Touya… no empieces.

Perdón mamá.

"Dios, si yo soy un mocoso… ¿Qué es el?"

Bueno Syaoran, ¿de que nos quieres hablar?

Quiero pedirles permiso, para viajar con Sakura mañana.

¡NO! ESO SI QUE NO, ¿¡¿¡¿¡TU Y MI HERMANITA SOLOS?!?!?! ¡¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!

Touya, tranquilízate por favor.

¡¡¡PERO PAPÁ!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE ESTE MOCOSO NOS PIDE?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡¡QUIERE IRSE DE VIAJE CON NUESTRA SAKURA!!!!!

Hijo, tranquilízate, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? (pregunto Nadeshiko)

2 días, regresaría a la noche de su cumpleaños.

¡¡¡AH NO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTE QUIERE ROBARNOSLA EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! (Dijo Touya a punto de un colapso nervioso)

¡TOUYA TRANQUILIZATE! (grito su padre muy nervioso) déjalo hablar por favor (dijo tranquilizándose, ya que muy pocas veces se ponía nervioso)

Bien. (dijo molesto, porque todos lo veían como el loco de la familia, o sea solo quería proteger a su hermanita ¿acaso eso es malo?)

Bueno… lo que pasa, es que quiero llevarla a Francia, por dos días.

¡¡¡QUE!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡AL PAIS DEL AMOR?!?!?! (entonces todo tuvo sentido para el) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIERES APROVECHARTE DE MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!! (Dijo levantándose para golpearlo pero fue detenido por su padre y por un mesero del restaurante donde se encontraban)

¿Que te ocurre cuñadito? ¿crees que yo sería capaz de tocar inapropiadamente a Sakura? (n/a: por supuesto que si, eres un diablo con cara de ángel Syaoran Li)

¡¡¡ POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! (n/a: ¿ves? Hasta el loquito de Touya piensa lo mismo)

Pues te equivocas, yo jamás la tocaría inapropiadamente. (n/a: mentiroso ¬¬)

¡¡¡¡¡ ESAS SON PURAS PATRAÑAS, SI AYER ESTABAS SOBANDOLES LAS PIERNAS A MI HERMANA!!!!! (n/a: ¡Touche!)

"Touche" (n/a: te lo dije)

SI TE LA LLEVAS ES OBVIO QUE HARAS ALGO MAS QUE BESARLA Y ACARICIARLE LAS PIERNAS Y ESO… ¡¡¡¡YO NO TE LO PERMITIRE!!!!

¡YA BASTA! (reventó Nadeshiko)

Pero…

¡NADA! DEJA A SYAORAN TERMINAR DE HABLAR TOUYA.

Esta bien…

Continúa querido. (dijo calmándose)

Bueno… lo que quiero es llevarla a Francia, porque tengo… planeado algo muy especial para ella…

¿y que es eso? (preguntaron Nadeshiko y Fuyitaka con curiosidad)

Pienso… pedirle matrimonio.

Touya que estaba tomando un vaso de agua, al escuchar lo dicho por Syaoran escupió todo lo el liquido que tenía en la boca.

¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!

Si cuñadito, si Sakura acepta seremos CUÑADOS oficiales.

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO NO SUCEDERA!!!! (levantándose de la silla e intentando golpear a Syaoran pero su padre, su madre, y dos clientes del restaurante se lo impedían) ¡¡¡¡¡SUELTENME!!!!!

Ay cuñadito… ¿a caso no entiendes que a mi no me das miedo? Te lo diré lentamente para que entre en un tu pequeña e insignificante cabecita

No - te - temo.

¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!! ¡¡¡¡SUELTENME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!

Te soltamos cuando te tranquilices Touya (dijo su padre)

Bueno, me tranquilizo. (respirando muy profundamente) ahora pueden hacerme el favor de soltarme de una bendita vez.

Bien.

Lentamente lo soltaron, pero apenas lo hicieron el hombre se quiso abalanzar sobre Syaoran. Pero… este fue mucho mas rápido y se movió y Touya callo al piso fuertemente.

Auch…

Te dije que no te temía cuñadito.

Cállate…

Luego de eso, todos se sentaron y le trajeron una bolsa de hielo ya que por caer al suelo tan fuertemente hizo que su cara chocara con este, y le dejara varias marcas rojas.

Bueno… como les decía antes, pienso pedirle matrimonio pero necesito su bendición.

Tienes la mía sin lugar a dudas (dijo la madre de Sakura abrazándola)

Y la mía también (dijo el padre de la chica abrazándolo también)

Ni sueñes que te daré la mía (dijo Touya moviendo de lugar la bolsa de hielo)

Touya…

No mamá, eso jamás. ¡Antes MUERTO que aceptar a este diablo como cuñado!

Perdónalo Syao.

No hay problema, te perdono CUÑADITO.

Idiota…

Ahora cuéntanos ¿que tienes planeado?

Pienso llevarla primeramente a La plaza "Dauphine", donde esta el famoso Pont Neuf que en castellano significa puente nuevo, fue el primero de Paris, dicen que si la persona que te ama te da un beso en el puente, q regresaras algún día a Paris. A la noche la llevaría a la torre Eiffel, donde cenaríamos en el restaurante bajo la luz de las velas, allí le propondré matrimonio.

¡Que romántico! (Grito emocionada Nadeshiko)

Y después ¿que mas? (pregunto muy interesado Fuyitaka)

Luego, la llevare a un paseo nocturno por el Río Sena en los barcos conocidos en París como "Bateux Moches" y le recitaría poemas en Frances.

Awwww (dijo Nadeshiko con estrellas en los ojos) ¡Fuyitaka! (golpeándole el hombro) ¿¡porque no eres romántico como Syaoran?!

Eh… jejeje (sonrío nervioso el padre de Sakura)

Estas en problemas papá (dijo ausente Touya)

Y a ti hijo ¿no te parece romántico?

Por supuesto que no, me parece que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de la inocencia de Sakura, pero ustedes están tan ciegos que no se dan cuenta que es un maldito desgraciado. (n/a: O.O Touya… ¿enserio crees eso? Me asustas…)

To-Touya (dijo una muy sorprendida Nadeshiko)

Me preguntaste… te conteste.

Kinomoto al parecer… tendré que volver a usar los deditos que son muy útiles. Primero (mostrándole el pulgar) amo a tu hermana, segundo (mostrándole el índice) jamás la lastimare, tercero (mostrándole el dedo del medio y ganándose una fea mirada por parte de Touya) si crees que solo la quiero para "abusar" de ella, estas muy equivocado y eres mas tonto de lo que creí, y cuarto (mostrándole el anular) creo que necesitas urgentemente de ayuda sicológica.

¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. (n/a: ¿Qué haz dicho? O.O)

¿Eh?

Si, necesitare ayuda pero valdrá la pena.

No entiendo (dijo su padre confundido)

Necesitare ayuda… la ayuda de Dios ¡¡¡¡PARA NO MATARTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!! (n/a: fiuff ya me estabas asustando)

Touya se levanto de la silla y rápidamente lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

¡¡¡NADIE TE SALVARA ESTA VEZ MOCOSO!!! (Pero Syaoran fácilmente lo alejo de el y el padre de Touya y algunas cuantas personas aprovecharon y lo sujetaron nuevamente) ¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!! SUELTENME.

Touya ¿¡¿¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?!?!?

¡¡¡SI, Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESTE MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO!!!

Em… señores… (dijo un mozo acercándose tímidamente a la mesa) si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrían retirarse?

¡¡¡¡USTED NO SE META ENTROMETIDO, LARGUESE DE AQUÍ!!!!

El chico se alejo asustadísimo, la gente lo miraba con miedo (n/a: obviamente, ¿acaso es normal que vayas para almorzar a un restaurante y un loco comience a gritar y arruine tu almuerzo? Para mi que no)

Touya… vámonos por favor.

¡¡¡ YO ME VOY CUANDO QUIERO, HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA PODRIDA GANA Y LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES MATAR A ESTE MALDITO MOCOSO POR QUERER APROVECHARSE DE MI HERMANA!!!

Señores Kinomoto, yo pagare la cena si no les molesta (dijo tranquilamente Syaoran)

¡¡¡OYE SER DEL INFIERNO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI!!!

Volvemos con los deditos Cuñadito, primero (volviendo a mostrar un dedo) no me hablas…me gritas, a menos que para ti hablar sea gritar como un enfermo mental, en ese caso, estas "hablando" segundo (mostrándole otro) no soy ni un ser del infierno, un mocoso o cualquiera de los otros apodos que tienes en tu pequeña cabeza hueca, y tercero (mostrándole un tercer dedo) te escucho, pero no te hago caso.

¡¡¡ MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!! (siendo atajado por milésima vez por su padre)

Syaoran, nosotros pagaremos la cena, perdón por el vergonzoso comportamiento de mi hijo y le pedimos por favor perdón a ustedes también señores (dijo el avergonzado padre de la pequeña del joven vampiro)

Déjenme pagar la mitad.

Bien.

Pagan la cuenta y se retiran del restaurante siendo observados por todos los clientes.

¿¡¿¡¿¡Y USTEDES QUE RAYOS VEN METICHES?!?!?!

Todos dejaron de verlos, pues ya le tenían demasiado miedo al hombre.

Syaoran queremos decirte que estamos de acuerdo en que tú y Sakura vayan de viaje a Francia.

¡¿¡¿¡ACASO ENLOQUECIERON!?!?!

No hijo, acá el único que enloqueció y en grande eres tu (dijo Fuyitaka muy molesto)

¡¡¡PERO ESTO NO ES JUSTO!!! (haciendo pucheros) ¡¡¡ ESTE MOCOSO SE APROVECHARA DE MI HERMANITA!!!

¿Quieres que te lo explique nuevamente con los deditos cuñaditos? Para mi que no, solo te lo diré una última vez, escucha muy bien… ¡¡¡YO SYAORAN LI, HIJO DE HIEN LI Y YELAN LI ESTOY ENAMORADO DE SAKURA KINOMOTO HIJA DE FUYITAKA KINOMOTO Y NADESHIKO KINOMOTO, LA AMO Y NO "ABUSARE" DE ELLA, PORQUE TOCARLA, ABRAZARLA, BESARLA, LO HAGO POR AMOR Y ENTIENDELO DE UNA BENDITA VEZ YO AMO A SAKURA!!!

Todos se quedaron mudos y Touya lo miro asesinamente por milésima vez en el día, gruño y luego se fue caminando.

Perdón de nuevo Syaoran.

No hay problema (tranquilizándose)

¿A que horas pasas por Sakura?

Mañana a las 3 de la madrugada, se que es muy temprano pero fue el vuelo que pude conseguir.

No hay problema.

¿Podemos acompañarlos al aeropuerto? (pregunto la madre de Sakura)

Por supuesto.

Y no te preocupes que Touya no ira.

Déjenlo ir, a mi no me molesta.

¿Enserio?

Si, ya me acostumbre jajaja.

Jajaja.

Bueno Syaoran, nosotros nos vamos. (tomando la mano de su esposo)

Bien, yo iré a ver a Sakura.

Perfecto, nos vemos mañana (dijeron ambos yéndose lentamente)

Nos vemos mañana.

El chico fue caminando por la ciudad, antes de ir a ver a su novia, iría a comprarle unas flores y unos chocolates, ya que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba. Compró las cosas y luego llamo a su amigo Eriol que era el dueño del aeropuerto.

¿Hola?

Hola Eriol.

Hola amigo, ¿listo para el viaje con tu novia?

Muy listo, ¿esta todo preparado?

Si. El avión privado llegara a las 4 y media, pero es mejor que ya esten para las 3 y media ¿estas de acuerdo?

Claro Eriol, no hay problema.

Y cuéntame, ¿le propondrás matrimonio?

Si amigo. Porfin se lo pediré.

Me alegro mucho por ti Syaoran.

Gracias Eriol eres un muy buen amigo.

Jajaja lo se Syaoran.

Jajaja. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Nos vemos, te cuidas ¿si?

Si.

Adiós Syaoran.

Adiós Eriol.

El chico corto y vio la hora, apresuro el paso y luego de 15 min llego a la casa de la castaña, se acerco a la puerta y la toco.

¡Mi amor! (tirandosele encima para besarlo) te extrañe (dijo ronroneando)

Yo te extrañe mas preciosa (besándola apasionadamente)

¿Y que tal el almuerzo con mis padres y mi hermano mi niño lindo? (dijo ella haciéndolo entrar a la casa y sentándose en sus piernas)

Bueno… fue un almuerzo… especial. (besando y lamiendo su cuello)

¿Por qué especial? (mandando la cabeza hacia atrás)

Después te cuento preciosa, ahora tengo algo mas importante que decirte (sonriéndole)

¿Ah si? (besándolo)

Si (besándola también) Por cierto estas flores y estos chocolates son para ti.

¡Gracias amor! ¿Y que es eso tan importante mi amor? (juntando su frente con la de el)

Primero que te amo. (besándole la nariz)

Awww. Yo te amo más. (besándolo)

No princesa, yo te amo mas (abrazándola)

No, yo te amo más.

¿Empate? (acariciándole su cuello con la nariz)

Empate. (besándolo) ¿Y que es la otra cosa que me tenías que decir mi príncipe?

Bueno… hoy me junte con tus padres y tu hermano para pedirles permiso para algo.

¿Para que amor?

Para poder llevarte a un lugar.

No entiendo… (mirándolo confundida)

Sakura Kinomoto… ¿te gustaría ir a París conmigo?

Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego lo abrazo fuertemente.

¡Por supuesto que quiero ir a París contigo mi amor!

El sonrío y la beso largamente, sonrío porque a pesar de los ataques constantes de su CUÑADITO el pudo lograr lo que quería, llevarla a París para poder pedirle matrimonio y vivir para siempre feliz.

N/A: ¡Holiii! ¡¡Wa!! Este capitulo me encanto como quedo jajaja estoy inspirada. ¡Bella inspiración! Todo se los debo a ustedes mis queridas lectoras, porque ustedes me inspiran a escribir este fic de amor, ojala les guste este cap y vuelvo a pedirles que me digan si van a querer lemon o no por ahora tengo 2 o 3 votos positivos. ¡¡¡LAS QUIERO!!! Cuídense :)

AHORA A RESPONDER A SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS:

Ballerina Rose: jajaja que bueno que te gusto :) y en este capitulo se pone mucho mas celoso, cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: ¡siii! Es re niñito de mami jajaja, solo te digo… que no esperara tanto… ocurrirá algo, jajajaja yo también quiero postre (nosotras) perdón, nosotras. (te perdono) muchas gracias jajaja creo que rendí muy bien aww a ti también conciencia de chocolates y fresas. Jajajaja ok un voto positivo por el lemon, jajajaja pobre Sakura seamos mas buenas, no puede besar a Syaoran en todo un capitulo. (eso es peor burra) ¡ey! ¬¬ Que hincha SOS (tu lo eres mucho mas) cállate ¬¬

Jajajaja bueno me voy antes de ponerme mas loca… jeje mañana habrá interrogatorio a… ¡SYAORAN LI! JAJAJA cuídate.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajajaja ¡si! Es un niñito de mami sin lugar a dudas, jejeje detrás de esa fase de macho se encuentra un tierno osito de peluche (pero que diablos dices) shhh cállate (pero dices monterías) déjame tranquila ¬¬ bueno jaja a mi también me encanto poner lo de los deditos jajaja ¡yo pienso lo mismo! En este cap creo que también vomitaras miel y te morirás de la risa jajaja Ahora si me voy, cuídate.

Luna roja: jajajaja tienes toda la razón del mundo Syaoran no aguantara hasta que Sakura cumpla los 23, creo que este capitulo te hará reír mas que ninguno jajaja. Muchas gracias por el comentario y tu también cuídate.

Diviglay: Buenas tardes, No te preocupes, te entiendo, mi mamá también me castiga feo ¬¬ jeje cuídate ojala te vea pronto, cuídate :)

Zakura por Shaoran: jajajaja si el episodio anterior te hizo doler la panza este te hará caerte de la silla jajajaja chan mi hermana también pero es hija de papi jajaja :) cuídate y ojala te rías mucho.

Sweeping girl : jajaja que bueno que te gustara :) aca tienes la actualización, si ellos se aman, a mi también me encantan esas palabras awww y si los hombres… todos son iguales ¬¬ bue… todos excepto Syao ^^ cuídate :D.

LAS QUIERO MUCHO MIS LECTORAS CUIDENSE.


	9. la peor víspera de cumpleaños de todas

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

" " Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos de Syao o en el caso de Sakura su molestosa conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 10: "La peor víspera de cumpleaños de todas"

Ya es hora. (decía Syaoran)

Que tengan un buen viaje hijo.

Gracias papá, cuídate.

Tu también. (sonriéndole a su hijo)

Syaoran tomó sus cosas y las puso en su auto, se metió en el y luego de 15 minutos conduciendo llego a la casa de su novia. Bajo del auto y toco la puerta.

Hola Syaoran. (dijo la madre de la chica abrazándolo) ¿Cómo estas querido?

Muy bien Nadeshiko, veo que todos están despiertos. (mirando como su suegro traía la maleta de Sakura) Fuyitaka yo te ayudo. (acercándose y tomando las maletas)

Muchas gracias Syaoran. (sonriéndole)

¡¡¡SIGO INSISTIENDO EN QUE ES UNA LOCURA QUE TE VAYAS A FRANCIA CON EL!!! (gritaba desesperado el hermano de su novia)

Touya, déjame tranquila por favor. (dijo la chica saliendo de su cuarto) ¡AMOR! (la chica corrió a los brazos de su adorado novio y lo beso apasionadamente… demasiado para el gusto de Touya)

¡¡¡OYE!!! ¡¡¡¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANA!!!!

¿ Cuñadito, así vas a saludarme? (dijo burlándose de Touya)

¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CUÑADITO!!!!! Y SE BIEN LO QUE PLANEAS MOCOSO ABUSADOR DE HERMANITAS ¡¡¡¡¡¡PIENSAS ABUSAR DE LA INOCENCIA DE MI HERMANA!!!!!!

Ay cuñadito, parece que tendré que volver a usar…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A USAR TUS FAMOSOS "DEDITOS" PORQUE TE JURO QUE YA ME TIENEN HARTO!!!!!!!!

¿Te molestan los deditos? (fingiendo inocencia)

¡¡¡SI!!!

Bien, como decía… (mostrando un dedo) no grites más que nos dejaras a todos sordos, segundo (mostrándole un segundo dedo) ya te dije que no abusare de tu hermana (n/a: mentiroso), y tercero (mostrándole otro dedo) me encanta molestarte.

¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DEL DEMONIO!!!!! (N/a: hijo de un vampiro querrás decir mi querido Touya) ¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO SER DEL MAL!!!!!!

Ya nos vamos, cuídate cuñadito. (dijo tomando de la cintura a Sakura y despidiéndose de sus suegros)

¡¡¡¡¡NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA!!!!! (grito histéricamente Touya)

Pero, ya se habían ido. Luego de 20 minutos conduciendo llegan al aeropuerto. Syaoran baja las maletas y entran tomados de la mano.

- ¿Lista?

Si (besándolo) gracias de nuevo mi amor.

Todo sea por verte feliz amor Mio. (sonriéndole)

Pero Sakura se quedo fría… cuando Syaoran dijo "amor mío" se recordó de la persona que le visitaba en sueños… ¡Era Syaoran! Pero… ¿Cómo podía serlo?

¿Amor, te sentís bien?

Si corazón, solo pensé algo.

¿Algo bueno, o algo malo?

Realmente… no lo se.

Mi princesa… ¿segura que te sentís bien?

Si mi vida. (besándolo dulcemente)

Me alegra oír eso. (Dijo el tomándola de la cintura, desvió la mirada y vio a Eriol saludándole con una mano) Amor, quiero presentarte a alguien.

¿A quién? (pregunto curiosamente)

¡¡¡SYAO!!! (dijo Eriol colgándose de su cuello)

¡¡¡OYE AFEMINADO NO HAGAS ESO!!!

Ay que malito SOS. (dijo riéndose, y luego mirando a la novia de Syaoran) Tu debes ser Sakura, mucho gusto. (besándole la mano)

OYE, ¿¡¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS TE DIO PERMISO PARA QUE BESARAS LA MANO DE MI SAKURA?!?! (Apartándolo de su novia y abrazándola posesivamente)

Jajajaja, que celoso eres Syaorancito, te extrañe amigo. (Acercándose para abrazarlo)

Yo también mi loco amigo. (Abrazándolo también)

Sakura los miraba extrañada, ese par si que eran raros, pero se los veía muy tiernos, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos.

Eriol… ¿Vas a poder hacerme ese favor que te pedí?

¿El del auto?

Si.

Por supuesto que sí, de eso no te preocupes. (sonriendo) bueno, los dejo, ah por cierto su avión sale en 10 minutos, ya esta todo listo, así que si quieren ya pueden subir.

Perfecto, gracias nuevamente Eriol.

De nada, todo sea por ti mi lindo Syao (dijo Eriol mientras se reía a carcajadas, adoraba molestar a su amigo) (n/a: Si Syaoran, no eres el único al que le gusta molestar a las personas)

Maldito anormal… (susurro al verlo irse)

Tu amigo es un poco raro… pero muy divertido. (dijo ella sonriendo)

La verdad que si. Bueno princesa ¿nos vamos? (ofreciéndole su mano)

Si amor. (aceptándola)

Finalmente, Syaoran y Sakura toman el avión que los llevara a París, ambos se encuentran muy felices porque por fin pueden estar solos, llegan a París y Syaoran sonríe maravillado al ver la cara de asombro de su amada pequeña.

¿Te gusta París mi amor? (pregunto mientras lamía salvajemente su cuello)

Me fascina. (acariciando el rostro de su novio)

Me alegro, pues… no dejare de mimarte, de… amarte mi flor. (besando suavemente sus mejillas)

Mi amor… y lo mejor es que tu hermano no estará para interrumpirnos. (Abrazándola)

Y tus deditos tendrán un bien merecido descanso. (besándolo)

Tienes razón. (sonriéndole)

Llegan al hotel, donde les dan una habitación a cada uno (n/a: a insistencia de Touya, que dijo que si no dormían en cuartos separados, el iría con ellos… y eso es lo que nadie quiere jeje)

El hotel es hermoso mi amor. (dijo la chica sonriéndole)

Que bueno que te guste preciosa, yo iré a un lugar, y enseguida vuelvo. (besándola)

Muy bien. Te espero.

Te amo Sakura.

Y yo te amo a ti mi Syaoran.

Syaoran sale, y luego de un par de horas ya lo tenía todo listo, vuelve al hotel y se sorprende al ver a su novia en su cuarto. (n/a: recuerden que hay mucha diferencia de hora, si en París son las 8 de la noche, en Tokio son las 3 de la madrugada del día siguiente.

¿Amor sucede algo?

Si… hoy pronosticaron lluvia… y yo… le temo a las tormentas. (sonrojándose)

¿Quieres dormir aquí? (le pregunto dulcemente mientras la abrazaba)

Si… ¿No te molestare?

Tú nunca me molestaras mi flor (besándola)

¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar? (abrazándolo)

Por supuesto que sí. (Besándola nuevamente)

Gracias mi amor, te amo. (abrazándolo)

De nada mi princesa, ve a cambiarte para que podamos dormir, yo me cambio aquí.

Bien. (besándolo)

La chica entra al baño de la habitación de su novio y se pone una bata negra. (n/a: sabes que eso lo va a seducir… ¿verdad Sakura?) Mientras su novio se quedaba sin camisa (n/a: baba en extremo) y se ponía un short negro para dormir. (n/a: que envidia te tengo Sakurita ¬¬) justo cuando se sienta en la cama, su novia sale del baño, el voltea el rostro y abre enormemente los ojos al ver a su dulce novia con esa bata, la devora con la mirada, pero ella no se da cuenta.

Permiso mi a…

Y es allí cuando la chica nota el perfecto físico de su adorado novio. "¡¡¡Dios, esta mas bueno que una barra de chocolate!!!" era lo que pensaba la chica, mientras se sonrojaba. Syaoran en cambio no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque su cabeza le decía a gritos que dejara de mirarla así.

Syao…

La dulce voz de su novia lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que estaba muy sonrojada.

Hola amor… ¿ocurre algo malo?

Bueno… no pero…

¿Quieres acostarte ya? (le pregunto sin mirarla)

Si…

Ven bonita, yo no mirare.

El chico contra su voluntad se puso de costado para así no ver el cuerpo de su novia. La chica lentamente se acerco a la cama y se acostó al lado de Syaoran.

Que duermas bien princesa… (le dijo el sin darle un beso, porque sabía perfectamente que si la besaba… podría hacer algo que no debía)

Tu también mi amor. (dijo la chica triste por no recibir un beso de su novio)

Pasadas las horas ambos Syaoran estaba completamente dormido cuando siente unos bracitos abrazándolo, se despierta y ve a Sakura escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

¿A-amor, e-estas b-bien? (pregunto muy nervioso el chico)

No… la tormenta es muy fuerte… (llorando)

No te preocupes princesa (volteándose y abrazándola de la cintura) yo estoy contigo.

Sus miradas se cruzan, el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande para no besarla, y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el la besara, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese beso era muy probable que los llevara a otra cosa.

Sakura…

Syaoran… be-bésame.

El chico no lo soporto más y rápidamente la beso, ese beso estaba cargado de necesidad, de desesperación, de deseo, pero sobre todo… de amor. La chica le correspondió el tan apasionado beso, y clavo sus dedos en el cabello de su novio, el autodominio de el se fue al diablo, y acerco sus manos a la bata de su novia, y lentamente se la quito, ella abrió los ojos y vio los de el que brillaban mas que nunca, cerro los ojos y lo volvió a besar, el le correspondió y bajo suavemente a su cuello donde lo lamió con devoción, y bajo sus manos al cierre del sostén de su novia, el sonido del clip, se oyó fuertemente, la chica suspiro al igual que el, un tirón mas y nada los podría detener.

¿Estas segura de esto mi amor? (pregunto muy difícilmente Syaoran)

Si… quiero… que me hagas tuya.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para el, que lentamente le saco el sostén, dejando ver el cuerpo de su adorada novia.

Eres perfecta… (dijo maravillado)

Syao… (dijo difícilmente su novia)

Tendré cuidado mi amor.

Mientras que… en Tokio Japón, el hermano de la chica desperto agitado…

Ese mocoso… ¡¡¡¡¡ESTA TOCANDO A MI HERMANA!!!!!

En París se oyó un fuertísimo trueno que apenas opaco el fuerte grito de la castaña, al sentir como su novio lamia y acariciaba sus senos. El estaba en la gloria, cada uno de los suspiros o gritos de su pequeña eran como música para sus oídos, tironeo con fuerza el pezón rosáceo de su novia produciéndole a esta un gran placer, ella le acariciaba la espalda mientras que lo enrollaba en sus piernas.

¡SYAO- SYAORAN! (grito con fuerza la chica al sentir que el bajaba sus famosos deditos, a su intimidad, y bajaba su braga, y la acariciaba con fervor.

El siguió acariciándola de esa manera mientras devoraba con salvajismo sus senos, alejo lentamente sus dedos de la intimidad de su amada, y los lamió con devoción.

Eres deliciosa…

Ella vio que sus bellos ojos ámbares estaban dorados, se lo veía hermosísimo. Ella grito con fuerza cuando sintió la boca y la lengua de su novio en su intimidad.

Ahhh… ahhh… ¡¡¡No pares mi amor!!!

Ohhh mi niña… mi deliciosa niña… (gimió Syaoran mientras lamía con desesperación el interior de su novia)

Volviendo a Tokio Japón estaba la familia de Sakura peleándose con su hijo mayor.

¡¿¡Pero que rayos te sucede Touya!?!

ESE MALDITO LA ESTA TOCANDO, SE ESTA APROVECHANDO DE ELLA (dijo con lagrimas de frustración)

Pero hijo, ¿¡¿de que rayos hablas?!?

¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO EN MI CORAZÓN MAMÁ, ESE MALDITO SE ESTA APROVECHANDO DE NUESTRA SAKURA!!!! (dijo tomando una maleta y poniendo su ropa en ella)

Touya… ¿¡porque guardas tu ropa en esa maleta?! (pregunto su madre desesperada, jamás había visto a su hijo así)

¡¡¡¡¡¡VOY A IR A TRAER DE VUELTA A SAKURA, Y MATAR A ESE MALDITO QUE SE ESTA LLEVANDO SU INOCENCIA!!!!!! (dijo saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, importándole muy poco que sea de madrugada y que este lloviendo torrencialmente)

¡¡¡TOUYA!!! (grito su madre desesperada al ver como un coche… lo choca)

Con lágrimas en los ojos el hombre cae y susurra un débil…

Sakura…

¡¡¡¡NO!!!! (gritan sus padres llorando y corriendo a socorrerlo) ¡¡¡POR FAVOR MI DIOS DEL CIELO, PROTEGE A MI HIJO!!! (lloraba desconsoladamente Nadeshiko, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo)

Mientras que en París la tormenta empeoraba y ambos castaños gritaban con pasión, el estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose rápidamente, ella gritando y llorando por el placer que sentía… el gemía fuertemente, mas unidos no podían estar, el la penetro una última vez viniéndose en ella y los gritos de ambos aumentaron…

¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!! ¡AHHHHHHH!

¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, ambos con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros.

Te amo Sakura… (dijo jadeando Syaoran)

Y yo a ti sya...

Fue entonces que una imagen cruzo la mente de la chica su hermano ensangrentado en el piso.

¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!! (grito desesperada)

¡¡¡AMOR!!! ¿¡¿¡¿QUE OCURRE?!?!? (pregunto muy preocupado al verla llorando y gritando de esa manera, la abrazo y noto que temblaba)

¡¡¡¡MI HERMANO!!!! (grito desconsoladamente)

¿Touya? (pregunto muy preocupada al verla así)

Mi hermano tuvo un accidente Syaoran… (dijo abrazándolo fuertemente)

Pero princesa… ¿de que estas hablando?

¡¡¡SIENTO QUE MI HERMANO TUBO UN ACCIDENTE!!! (grito desesperada y con miles de lagrimas en su fino rostro)

Amor… (abrazándola) ¿quieres que regresemos a Tokio? (le pregunto dulcemente pues el también sintió algo muy desagradable)

Si… por favor mi amor… llévame con mi hermano (dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso)

Esta bien mi amor, tranquila. (besándola) nos regresamos ahora mismo. (besándole la frente)

Gracias mi vida, te amo. (besándolo con dulzura) y perdón por arruinar nuestro viaje y nuestra primera noche juntos… (llorando nuevamente)

No te disculpes mi amor. Pronto volveremos te lo juro.

Te amo. Lo que hicimos fue maravilloso (besándolo)

Si que lo fue mi princesa… yo también te amo.

Así ambos se vistieron rápidamente, pagaron la cuenta del hotel, y tomaron un Taxi para que los llevara al aeropuerto.

Bonne nuit, ¿que je peux aider? (buenas noches, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

J'ai besoin de deux billets s'il vous plaît Tokio liés (necesito dos pasajes con destino a Tokio por favor)

un moment s'il vous plaît. (un momento por favor)

l'espoir. (la esperamos)

Syao… tengo miedo… (abrazándolo)

No temas ma princesse. (besándola)

Te amo. (besándolo ahora ella)

Y yo te amo a ti mon amour.

Je m'excuse, voici deux passages à destination de Tokio. (discúlpenme, acá tienen dos pasajes con destino a Tokio)

Merci beaucoup. (muchas gracias)

En tout, ils ont un bon voyage, laisse sa fuite en 5 minutes (de nada, que tengan un buen viaje, su vuelo sale en 5 minutos)

Ay que apurarnos ma Fleury. (besándola)

Oui (si)

Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que yo estoy contigo.

Gracias mi amor por entenderme, Je t'aime. (te amo)

¿Sabes francés? (pregunto sorprendido)

Si, jajaja.

C 'est un peu malicieux. (eres una pequeña traviesa)

Si. (sonriendo)

et bien plus encore je t'aime (por eso y muchas cosas mas te amo)

et je vous aime mon amour (y yo a ti mi amor)

Ambos se toman de la mano y caminan hasta entregar sus pasajes y tomar el avión.

Bon voyage et j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour à Paris. (Buen viaje y espero que haya disfrutado de su estadía en París)

Merci, et j'ai vraiment apprécié ma droite, princesse? (Gracias, lo disfrutamos mucho ¿verdad mi princesa?)

Oui, J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon amour (Si, lo disfrutamos mucho mi amor)

Así ambos subieron al avión que los llevaría a Japón, donde la situación de Touya empeoraba cada vez mas… ambos ya subidos en el avión miran el cielo… al parecer la oscuridad y la luz habían terminado su alianza para así poder darle la bienvenida al pánico, al dolor y la tristeza, porque al parecer la oscuridad y las tinieblas han hecho un pacto… que puede cambiar la vida de la bella chica de ojos esmeraldas.

N/A : no se como pude escribir esto… BENDITA INSPIRACIÓN, este lemon es dedicado a cada una de ustedes mis queridas lectoras, espero que este capitulo, los haga reír, maravillar y llorar, y si… Touya a sufrido un accidente :'( les juro que me dolió en el alma escribir eso, pero la inspiración divina me guio a eso… ¡no me maten! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ¡las quiero! :)

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios:

Keyra Masen Cullen: que bueno que te gustara el cap :) jajajaja creo que este capitulo te gustara pero que te pondrá un poco triste… jajajajaja ¿todos te miraron raro? Jajaja que malos ¬¬ pues acá lo tienes, ojala te guste el cap.

Didi: si, jaja yo actualizo muy rápido solo que este cap me tardo mas porque no estaba inspirada ¬¬ pero ahora ya llego mi adorada inspiración ^^ jajaja Syao es muy gracioso, y la "tecnica de los deditos" jajaja ojala este cap te guste. Cuídate

Chocolate y fresas: Hola amiga ^^ gracias por el apoyo acá esta el cap que les prometí jejeje espero que a ti y a tu conciencia les guste :) muchas gracias, si rendí súper bien :) y gracias a las dos por la felicitación, siii acá esta el interrogatorio mas esperado.

PB: Llamo ahora a… Syaoran Li.

SL: ¿a mí?

PB: (es mas lindo en persona ^^) si… señor Li ¿Por qué molesta tanto al hermano de Sakura?

SL: Porque me encanta hacerlo.

PB: Excelente respuesta.

SL: Gracias.

PB: solo una ultima pregunta…

SL: ¿Cuál?

PB: ¿Cumplió la promesa de no tocar a Sakura?

SL: bueno… yo…

PB: Como me lo imagine… (Llorando) le doy 2 semanas sin besar ni tocar a Sakura.

SL: ¡NOOO! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO

PB: ¿dejara en paz a Touya Kinomoto?

SL: ¡¡¡Si!!!

Jajaja (tarada porque no le preguntaste porque eligió a Sakura) ups… me olvide. (Idiota) idiota serás tú ¬¬ (perdóname querida pero yo no fui la que se olvido de preguntarle porque la Eligio a ella) Touche… (Lo se)

Pobre Touya… (Si, eres muy cruel con el) pero… ¡fue idea tuya! (Touche)

Bueno, me voy cuídate!!! Jaja ;)

Sweeping girl: ¡Holiii! Pobre Touya… no se va al loquero :'(

Zakura por Shaoran: hola, jajajaja te dije que te caerías de la silla, ahora creo que vas a llorar, por el cap jajajaja tu hermano en anime jajajaja y claro que hay niños de papi y mami jajajaja como tu hermano y la mía jajajaja ¡gracias! Espero que también me quede el drama. Cuídate ;)

Luna roja: jajajaja si, soy adivina, es mi segundo pasatiempo ¡broma! Jajaja si… pobre Touya :( jajajaja que bueno que te gustara, muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap. Si, gracias al cielo pase mi examen, jajaja si, me frustran mucho ¬¬ cuídate.

Mágica: jajaja que bueno que te guste el fic :) espero que te guste el cap.

Luz de ángel: ¡Hola ami! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, mil gracias por leerla, y por los lindos comentarios, ojala te guste este cap :) cuídate.

Lyons: "Los deditos" jajaja si, Syao es muy malo con Touya, jajajaja eso me encanta, que bueno que te guste, jajaja no ofendes, tranquila, jajaja espero que te guste este capitulo.

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO

¡¡¡ AU REVOIR!!!


	10. Un cumpleaños perfecto después de todo

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

" " Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos de Syao o en el caso de Sakura su molestosa conciencia ¬¬

Capitulo 11: "Un cumpleaños perfecto después de todo"

El ambiente en Japón empeoraba, Nadeshiko lloraba en el pecho de su esposo, este la abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en silencio… ya hacía dos horas que se habían llevado a su hijo a la sala de operaciones… pues el choque fue tan fuerte que provoco que Touya llegara al hospital inconciente y con fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras que Sakura y Syaoran acababan de llegar a Japón.

Mi flor… estas temblando. (dijo Syaoran sacándose su saco y poniéndoselo a su novia)

Pero… tú te congelaras.

No te preocupes por mi amor mío. (El la besa)

¿Syao?

Ambos castaños voltean y ven a Eriol.

¿Que ocurrió?

No te lo puedo explicar ahora Eriol, solo te pido que me prestes tu auto.

Muy bien (sacando una llave de su bolsillo) toma.

Gracias, te lo devuelvo a la noche.

No hay problema.

Ambos castaños salen tomados de la mano y suben al auto del amigo de Syaoran, y luego de 15 minutos conduciendo llegan a la casa de la castaña. Sakura baja corriendo y siente vértigo al ver sangre en el suelo.

¡¡¡SYAORAN ALGO PASO!!! (Llorando desesperadamente en el pecho de su novio)

Tranquila mi amor. (dijo el besando su cabeza)

¡Sakura!

Rika… ¿sabes si paso algo malo?

La chica trago saliva… tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su amiga.

Touya… tuvo un accidente.

Sakura sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

¿Donde esta? (pregunto Syaoran)

En el hospital central.

Vamos amor, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

Ojala mi vida… ojala.

Mientras que en el hospital Central se encontraban Fuyitaka y Nadeshiko muy preocupados.

Amor… le tenemos que decir a Sakura… (dijo Fuyitaka)

Pero… arruinaríamos todos los planes de Syaoran… (dijo su esposa muy triste)

Entonces no le diremos nada.

De pronto se abrió fuertemente la puerta de entrada hacia el hospital, ambos voltearon y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sakura… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Eso ahora no importa, ¿como esta Touya?

Nadeshiko reventó en llanto nuevamente y abrazo fuertemente a su hija que también comenzó a llorar.

No lo sabemos hijita… los doctores no salen (llorando mas)

Tengo Miedo mami… (dijo la chica abrazando a su madre)

Yo también mi niña.

Syaoran miraba con dolor a su pequeña, no le gustaba verla así. Volteo y vio a Fuyitaka llorando también.

Señor… tranquilícese… todo va a salir bien. (dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su suegro)

Gracias Syaoran… gracias por estar con nosotros en este momento tan difícil.

Es una alegría poder apoyarlos.

De pronto salió un doctor.

¿hay algún familiar de Touya Kinomoto?

Nosotros.

Doctor… ¿como esta mi hijo?

Le tengo dos noticias una mala y una buena…

Dennos la mala primero.

Bueno… el choque fue tan fuerte que perdió la sensibilidad en las piernas…

Eso quiere decir que… ¿mi hermano se quedo paralítico?

Lamentablemente si.

Nadeshiko y Sakura lloraban desconsoladas y Fuyitaka estaba pálido.

Lo bueno es que no causo traumatismos en otras partes del cuerpo…

¿O sea… que no sufrió ningún daño en la cabeza?

Correcto.

Gracias a Dios.

Una pregunta doctor…

Dígame.

Touya… ¿podrá volver a caminar algún día?

Si… algún día puede volver a caminar. Solo le pido que le tengan paciencia, pues ahora se viene lo peor…

¿Podemos verlo?

Si, adelante.

Amor, yo te espero acá.

Bueno mi vida, ya vuelvo. (besándolo)

Fuyitaka, Nadeshiko y Sakura entran y ven tristemente a Touya.

¡OH CARIÑO! (dijo Nadeshiko tristemente) ¡¿¡PORQUE NO TE DETUVIMOS!?!

No pudimos hacer nada querida. (dijo su esposo secándose una lagrima)

Touya…

Sakura se acerco lentamente a su hermano y le tomo de las manos.

Hermanito… siento que todo esto… es mi culpa… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Sakura acarició el rostro de su hermano y vio que habría lentamente los ojos…

Sakura…

Shhh no hables, descansa.

Volviste… pero ¡¿¡QUE PASA!?! ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿ PORQUE NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIERNAS?!?!?!? (el chico lloraba) ¡¡¡MAMÁ QUIERO MOVER MIS PIERNAS!!!

Su madre corrió a su lado y lo abrazo y beso.

Tranquilo mi amor, mami esta aquí. (besándolo)

Estoy paralítico… (dijo llorando)

Si amor… pero… algún día volverás a caminar… (dijo su madre abrazándolo)

¡Pero quiero hacerlo ahora! ¡No siento mis piernas! (dijo llorando mas)

Tranquilo hijo. (dijo su padre acercándose a el y abrazándolo)

¡ALGUIÉN QUE ME AYUDE, QUIERO CAMINAR! (grito desesperado y con miles de lágrimas cubriendo su rostro)

Hermanito…

Sakura… no puedo caminar. (dijo llorando nuevamente)

Perdóname…

No es tu culpa mi niña.

Pero…

Yo voy a ser fuerte… lo seré por ti. (sonriéndole débilmente)

Touya…

Eres mi vida Sakura… si algo malo te sucediera… yo me moriría…

Tenemos esa unión… por eso sentí que estabas en problemas…

Y yo sentí… algo horrible (desviando el rostro)

¿Que sentiste?

Que ese maldito… abusaba de ti. (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Touya…

No pude defenderte… (apretando sus puños)

Touya… Syaoran me ama… y yo lo amo a el…

Pero…

Nos amamos. El me ama… yo se que me ama, y yo lo amo a el.

Pero… el es… ¡un vil mocoso! (gruñendo)

¿Me llamaste cuñadito?

¡AY NO, LO QUE ME FALTABA!

Jajaja.

Me alegra que estés bien cuñadito.

A mi también me alegra estar bien, para así poder cuidar a mi hermana de ti, mocoso del infierno.

¿Comenzaremos con los deditos?

¡NO GRACIAS! ¡SAKURA LLEVATE A ESTE DEMONIO DE AQUÍ! YA QUE ESTA INFECTANDO EL AMBIENTE…

Primero… (mostrando un dedito) me alegra que ya pelees conmigo, segundo (mostrando otro) no soy un demonio y tercero (mostrando un tercer dedo) yo no infecto nada, además yo no estoy en cama, y no puedo ahorcar a un "vil mocoso"

¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡BURLATE AHORA QUE PUEDES, PERO CUANDO TENGA SILLAS DE RUEDAS SERE MAS RÁPIDO Y TE MATARE!!!!!

Como digas… (yéndose por la puerta con Sakura de la mano) CUÑADITO.

¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!!!!!

Ambos castaños salen de la habitación, la chica mucho mas tranquila, y el chico feliz de verla bien.

Amor… (dijo la chica)

¿Si? (dijo el tomándola de la cintura)

Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí… (besándolo)

Gracias a ti mi flor. Pero mañana recibirás una sorpresa (besándola ahora el)

¿Ah si?

Si. (jugando con su nariz)

Pues… sorpréndeme.

Lo Hare.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Finalmente llego el cumpleaños de la castaña… despertó con unos villancicos cantados por sus padres y por su hermano, ya que le habían dado de alta.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!

Muchas gracias. (abrazándolos)

Creo que hay una personita afuera. (dijo su madre sonriendo)

Su hermano gruño, y salió de la habitación con ayuda de su padre. La chica bajo por las escaleras y abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su novio con una guitarra.

Esta canción es para ti mi cielo.

Era tan bella, era tan bella

Que su mirada todavía me quema

Como quisiera poderla olvidar

Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar.

Sakura sonrío porque en una de sus citas el le había dicho que aunque quisiera olvidarla nunca lo podría hacer.

Porque cuando habla con sus ojos

Dice cosas que no puedo entender

Y se desnuda poco a poco

Y se convierte en tu piel.

Sakura se sonrojo y se recordó del viaje Francia, Touya tenía una vena enorme en la cabeza y era sujetado por su padre para no arrollar a Syaoran.(n/a: ¿Cómo se vería Syao arrollado por una silla de ruedas?)

Y yo no sé como vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No quiero perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable.

Su novia lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa, y levemente sonrojada, Nadeshiko estaba con estrellas en los ojos y se acerco lentamente a su esposo y le golpeo el hombro fuertemente.

¡Auch! Amor… ¿Por qué el golpe? (pregunto confundido)

POR NO SER ROMÁNTICO COMO SYAORAN.

Touya reía levemente y luego miraba a su hermana… ¿a quien quería engañar? Su hermana estaba enamorada… y ese mocoso también lo estaba de ella.

Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento

A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento

Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba

Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella.

Alli todos los pensamientos positivos de Touya con Syaoran desaparecieron y tubo que volver a hacer fuerza para soltarse de su padre.

Me estoy volviendo loco, un poco

A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena

Que me susurra en el oído

Y dice donde estás, amor.

Ella sonreía y lo miraba dulcemente.

Y yo no sé como vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No quiero perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón.

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Y yo no sé como vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No puedo perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable.

La chica corrió a los brazos de su novio y lo beso largamente.

Te amo Syaoran (dijo ella abrazándolo)

Y yo te amo a ti mi niña. (besándole la cabeza)

La chica volvió a sentir algo dentro suyo que le decía que ella y el ya se conocían, ignoro ese pensamiento y volvió a besarlo.

¡¡¡POR FIN!!! ¡¡¡¡CASI NOS DEJAS SORDOS MOCOSO!!!! PRIMERO ME DEJAS PARALÍTICO Y AHORA TAMBIÉN ME QUERES DEJAR SORDO.

Me descubriste, ya arruinaste mi plan.

Todos rieron excepto Touya que lo miro asesinamente.

Mocoso del mal… (susurro)

Exagerado niñito de mami.

¡OYE! ¡YO NO SOY UN NIÑITO DE MAMI!

Touya… (dijo su madre con lagrimas falsas en los ojos)

Mami… claro que lo soy pero… no quiero que el lo sepa.

Yo ya lo se… y también se que debes aprender a hablar mas bajo.

MOCOSO CURIOSO Y METICHE.

Si, ese soy yo.

Ay amor. (dijo su novia sonriendo)

¡Oh cierto! Toma amor… feliz cumpleaños. (dándole un bello ramo de rosas y flores de cerezo)

¡Son hermosas!

Oh y también esto. (dándole un osito de peluche)

Los ojos de la chica brillaron y abrazo fuertemente al osito.

¡ES TAN LINDO!

Que bueno que te guste amor. Señor Fuyitaka y Nadeshiko… ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Claro.

Sus dos hijos los vieron confundidos.

Gracias. Vamos amor.

¿A dónde?

Es una sorpresa.

Bueno… adiós papi, mami y Touya.

Adiós cariño.

Adiós princesa.

Adiós Sakura.

Los castaños se van.

Mami… ¿A dónde se van?

De vuelta a París

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!

(N/a: jejeje todavía falta algo en parís ^^)

Amor ¿que hacemos aquí?

Nos vamos a París de vuelta.

¡¡¡QUE!!!

Si, volveremos recién en dos días…

Syao… (abrazándolo) te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Viajaron y llegaron a la noche.

Llegamos justo a tiempo.

Syao… esto es hermoso. "obvio querida o sea… ¡estamos en la torre Eiffel!

Que bueno que te guste… pues a comer.

¿comer?

Si. (dijo dándole un menú)¿vous voulez mon amour? (¿Qué deseas mi amor?)

Une Hochepot s'il vous plaît (un estofado de cuatro carnes con vegetales por avor)

comme vous le souhaitez ma dame. (como desees mi dama)

Cenaron tranquilamente, ambos reían pero de pronto Syaoran se puso muy nervioso…

Mon amour ce qui se passe? (mi amor ¿Qué sucede?)

mon amour ... Je vous dis quelque chose ... (mi amor… quiero decirte algo)

je souhaite. (dime)

Tu es mon ciel ... mon monde ... toute ma vie ...  
Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie ...  
sont la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé  
Je t'aime ma fleur du printemps ...  
vous demande juste de me faire l'honneur d'être votre mari ...  
Sakura vous marier avec moi? (Eres mi cielo... mi mundo... eres toda mi vida...he esperado por ti toda mi vida...eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado, te amo mi flor de primavera...solo te pido que me hagas el honor de ser tu esposo...

Sakura ¿te quieres casar con migo?)

¡OUI! Te amo Syaoran (besándolo)

Y yo a ti mi princesa.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, abrazándose y besándose mientras veían las estrellas, luego fueron a pasear en bote… ambos se miraban con dulzura, la luna los observaba y parecía que sonreía al ver lo enamorados que estaban… al final… la luz volvió a brillar, dejando opaca a la oscuridad.

n/a: Holiii perdón por la demora jeje tuve exámenes ¬¬ feos exámenes… jajaja espero que les guste el cap, a mi me hizo llorar… :(

Ojala les guste LAS QUIERO MUCHO

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios:

Hikari – sys: Holiii, jaja no hay problema ^^ te entiendo perfectamente.

Jajajaja los deditos, juro que no se como se me ocurrió, jiji la verdad esta muy cerca… jajaja ya veremos como es la cara de Touya.

Ellos se acuestan temprano porque están cansados por el viaje, por eso se "acuestan" a esa hora, y se un poco pero me ayude con el traductor jeje te apoyo con lo del complot jeje. Si, es mi primero en esta página jeje pero ya había escrito varios. Y si… soy muy cruel con Touya :( muchas gracias por el lindo comentario ^^ otro beso grandote y cuídate.

Sleeping girl: ¡si! Soy dura con Touya T-T que bueno que te gustara, cambiare el ratig ^^ no te preocupes que bueno que te gustara :) cuídate.

Lyons: jajaja si, soy mala jajaja la verdad todo fue idea de la inspiración divina ;) jajaja yo amo a Touya pero… quise ser malita jeje awww muchas gracias, cuídate.

Luz de angel: holiii ami ;) awww gracias y gracias T.T me dolió ser mala… no sabes cuanto TOUYA TE AMO jajajaja yo también llore, todos nos deprimiremos, jajaja ;) que gusto, ya quiero leer otro cap :) jajajaja ¿Qué le paso al perico? Jajaja (de que te ríes) tu no te metas ¬¬ (¿y que si lo hago?) te pasa lo mismo que le paso al gato. (Touche O.O) así me gusta jajaja te entiendo eso nos sucede a todos ¬¬ besos y cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: hola ami :) awww que bueno que te gustara ;) jajajaja apoyo 100% a tu conciencia (yo también) por fin en una estamos de acuerdo (los milagros existen) TIENES Razón jeje y siiii baba x 1000 jajaja creo que interrogaremos a Hien el padre de Syao que aparece en el próximo cap. Cuídate.

Zakura por Shaoran: ¡hola! Que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajaja quise ser mala mbuajaja ^^ broma. Jajaja yo hablo mas el italiano y el ingles el Frances un poco pero utilice traductor jeje :$ si… soy malita… :'( pero te juro que me dolió en el alma, llore… jajaja awww muchas gracias te cuidas tu también :)

Keyra Masen Cullen: Holiii a mi también me puso triste :( y claro jeje aunque a veces es cruel la inspiración :( ojala te guste el cap :) gracias por el comentario ^^ un beso y cuídate.

Didi: Oui jajaja awww gracias, jajajaja pobrecito mi Touya LO AMO pero nunca mas que a Syaoran ^^ en este capitulo lo explica jeje y no, no morirá, no podría ser tan mala, mi maldad tiene limites jajaja y mi cordura también jajaja y si… lo estuvo… en el próximo cap sabrás las consecuencias. Que bueno, cuídate ^^

Mágica: Holiii pues… si salen un poco… pues no, no aparecerá Tomoyo, pero Eriol si. Awww gracias

GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE ALEGRAN MI DÍA ^^ SON LAS MEJORES LAS QUIERO MUCHO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA O PASADO CUÍDENSE


	11. la verdad al descubierto

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Capitulo 12: "La verdad al descubierto"

Syaoran Li estaba muy nervioso, ya que su padre conocería a los padres de su novia… y eso era muy peligroso… pues a su padre le costaba mucho mas resistirse a la sangre humana. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Su prometida le había rogado que invitara a su padre además… ella todavía no lo conocía. (n/a: si lo conoce) Todo eso era para darle la noticia a la familia Kinomoto que se mudarían juntos.

- Papá… tengo que decirte algo.

- Dime hijo.

- Sakura nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa.

- Hijo… tu sabes mi problema…

- Lo se… pero ella insiste… además pronto será mi esposa. (sonriendo)

- Me alegra oír esas palabras. (abrazándolo)

- Gracias papá… pero ¿irás?

- Si… pero estaré alejado de ellos…

- Buena idea.

- Pero una pregunta… ¿Cuál es el motivo de la cena?

- Es que Sakura y yo vamos a vivir juntos. (sonriendo felizmente)

- ¿Co-como que vivirán juntos?

- Si, viviremos juntos.

- O sea… que…

- Papá… eh me incomoda hablar de eso (sonrojándose)

- Pero…

- Si… ya lo hicimos

Su padre palideció… eso no era nada bueno.

- Papá… ¿estas bien?

- Eh… si… no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si… hijo saldré un rato.

- ¿A donde?

- A la junta vampírica.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- No te preocupes por eso… regresó para ir contigo a la casa de Sakura.

- Bien, a las 8 salimos.

- Muy bien.

Hien Li salió muy preocupado… lo que su hijo le había dicho era algo grave.

- ¡Hien! Que sorpresa verte aquí.

- Hola Terada… vengo porque tenemos un problema.

- Syaoran…

- Si Terada, ya han estado juntos.

- Eso si que es un problema.

Mientras que en el parque se encontraban la pareja de enamorados.

- ¿Y que dijo tu papá mi amor?

- Aceptó, pero… mi papá es un poco frío… no es muy sociable.

- No te preocupes. (sonriéndole)

- Te extrañe mucho mi princesa (besándola)

- Y yo a ti (abrazándolo)

- Pero muy pronto te tendré para siempre en mis brazos. (besando su frente) Te veré dormida, te veré a penas despierte y te podré tener todas las noches… solitos los dos. (dijo seductoramente)

- Syao… (sonrojada)

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

En la casa Kinomoto había todo un drama familiar.

- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESE MOCOSO VUELVA A NUESTRA CASA!

- Touya entiéndelo de una vez, Syaoran es el prometido de tu hermana.

- PERO SAKURA ES UNA NIÑA.

- Touya… (dijo su mamá seria)

- Mamá… (dijo el imitándola)

- Solo vendrá a cenar hijo.

- Pero no vendrá solo, vendrá con su padre.

- ¡AH NO! ¿¡¿¡O SEA QUE CONOCERE AL CULPABLE DEL NACIMIENTO DE ESE DEMONIO?!?!

- Touya Kinomoto no seas así.

- ¡Pero mamá!

- Nada de peros.

- Bueno familia si me disculpan prepararé la cena.

- No amor, Sakura la va a hacer ¿te acuerdas?

- ¡Cierto! Me lo olvide.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Con Syaoran.

- ¡¡¡NO SE CONFORMA CON ARRUINAR NUESTRA CENA, TAMBIÉN LA ALEJA DE NOSOTROS!!!

- Ay Touya.

Mientras que en la junta vampírica había todo un caos.

- ¿No se lo dijiste?

- Me olvide… pero no creí que lo harían antes de tiempo.

- Sabes que eso cambia las cosas Hien.

- Lo se…

- Pero… hay una solución.

- ¿Cual?

- La chica debe quedar embarazada.

- Pero… solo lo hicieron una vez…

- Ese es el problema… si ella no queda embarazada ahora… todo cambiará y Syaoran no podrá ser rey… y lo peor… Sakura y el tendrían que separarse.

- Esto es muy grave… (dijo Hien)

- Lamentablemente lo es…

- El bebé… ¿debe ser varón o mujer?

- Eso no importa.

- Por lo menos algo bueno.

- Ahora… solo falta esperar…

- Roguemos que este embarazada.

- Roguemos…

Llego la noche y la familia Kinomoto ya estaba preparada.

- La cena se ve deliciosa hija.

- Gracias papi.

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! Y ESOS SUJETOS NO LLEGAN. (dijo Touya molesto)

- Ay hijo, ¿no cambias?

- No.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

Luego de un par de minutos se oyó la puerta.

- Yo voy. (dijo Sakura)

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su novio.

- Hola preciosa. (dijo el besándola apasionadamente)

- Hola mi amor. (dijo ella besándolo también)

- Princesa… te presento a mi padre.

- Hola señor, mucho gusto. (dijo la chica sonriendo)

- El gusto es mío Sakura (tomando su mano y besándola)

- Pasen por favor. (dijo dulcemente, su novio la tomo de la mano y entraron los tres)

- Permiso.

- Buenas noches. (dijeron Fuyitaka y Nadeshiko)

- Buenas noches. (dijo Hien amablemente)

- Nosotros somos Fuyitaka Kinomoto, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y nuestro hijo Touya.

- Hola. (dijo Touya fríamente)

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hien Li. Encantado de conocerlos.

- Igualmente. Hola Querido (dijo la madre de Sakura abrazando a su yerno)

- Hola Nadeshiko (dijo el abrazándola también) Buenas señor Fuyitaka. (abrazando también a su suegro)

- Hola hijo. (abrazándolo)

- Hola mi querido CUÑADITO.

- Cállate.

- Al parecer tú también me extrañaste.

- Ni muerto.

- Touya… (lo reto su madre)

- Bueno… pasen la cena ya esta lista.

- ¿Tu cocinaste mi amor? (Pregunto Syaoran mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se sentaban en la mesa)

- Si.

- Entonces estará delicioso. (besándola)

- CERO BESOS EN LA MESA.

- Ay Touya…

Cenaron tranquilamente, Syaoran observaba sorprendido a su padre, que se reía y charlaba largamente con Sakura y con sus padres. Cuando terminaron de comer Sakura lo tomo de la mano y le sonrío tímidamente. El sonrió y le beso la mano.

- Eh… disculpen… Sakura y yo les tenemos una noticia.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Como ustedes saben… Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar en 8 meses.

- Lamentablemente… pero eso se puede evitar.

- ¡TOUYA! (grito su madre muy enojada)

- ¿Que? Soy optimista.

- Ay cuñadito, no me hagas usar los deditos.

- NI SE TE OCURRA.

- Por ahora no los usare. Como decía… nosotros hemos tomado una decisión. (besando la mano de su novia)

- ¿Cual decisión?

- Desde el próximo mes Sakura y yo viviremos juntos.

Touya se atraganto con la comida.

- ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!

- Si… Syaoran y yo vamos a vivir juntos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!!!!!! PUEDO ESTAR PARALÍTICO PERO NO MUERTO, TU MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL MAL NO TE LLEVARAS A SAKURA.

- Ay cuñadito… ¿no entiendes que yo amo a mi pequeña?

Sakura palideció… y miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Amor? ¡¿¡Que ocurre!?! (pregunto asustado al ver como ella lloraba y temblaba)

- ¿Sakura?

Las imágenes llegaban… el siempre estuvo con ella… por eso se le hacía tan familiar.

- ¡¡¡AMOR!!! (Grito Syaoran al ver que su novia se desmayaba)

Y fue allí cuando lo entendió todo… Syaoran… su Syaoran era un vampiro. Por eso no envejecía… por eso se le hacía tan familiar… por eso se ponía nervioso cuando ella o su madre le preguntaban si lo conocían de algún sitio. Pero… a pesar de eso… ella lo amaba y no le importaba lo que el fuera, ella igual se casaría con el, porque estaba locamente enamorada… desde siempre lo estuvo. Despertó lentamente y vio a su novio llorar y abrazarla.

- Amor…

- ¡Princesa! (la beso apasionadamente) ¿estás bien?

- Si… Syaoran… te amo. (dijo besándolo ahora ella)

- Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo más que a mi vida, eres todo para mí.

- Y tu para mi, te amare siempre Syaoran, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amare.

- Amor… ¿de que estas hablando?

- De nada. (abrazándolo) siempre te amare.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¡Hija! (dijeron sus padres al verla despierta, ya que ellos habían ido por un vaso de agua para derramárselo para ver si despertaba) ¿que paso?

- Nada… no se preocupen.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

- Ya mi bebé. Te amo. (dijo su novio besándola nuevamente, ya que se había asustado mucho al verla así)

- Y yo a ti. (recostándose en su pecho)

- Que bueno que despertaste Sakura, ahora si… TU NO TE LLEVARAS A MI HERMANA.

- Cuñadito, cállate, solo cállate. (dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura)

- ¿¡¿¡PERO QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES?!?!

- Touya… ven vamos por el postre…

- PERO…

- Vamos por el postre. (dijo su madre mirándolo seriamente)

- Vamos… (dijo a regañadientes)

Hien y Fuyitaka estaban hablando en la sala mientras Syaoran acompaño a su novia a su cuarto, ya que estaba muy cansada.

- Amor… ¿segura que estas bien?

- Si mi vida. (mirándolo a los ojos y luego mordiéndose el labio inferior) Syao…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podrías… am… quedarte?

El la miro seductoramente.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? (le dijo mientras se ponía encima de ella)

- Si…

- Entonces… eso Hare. (besándola)

Luego de 15 minutos todos se preocuparon al no ver a Syaoran bajar.

- Mejor subamos.

- Si, buena idea.

Subieron las escaleras y comenzaron a oír unos fuertes gemidos. Touya se puso casi violeta de la rabia y como pudo manejo la silla de ruedas hacia la habitación de su hermana y la imagen que vio lo hizo enfurecer mucho más.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!!!!

Syaoran cubrió a su prometida y ambos suspiraron.

- ¡¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE TOCAR A MI HERMANA!?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y PARA COLMO EN MI CASA!!!!!!!!!

- Touya que son esos…

Todos miraron a la pareja que estaban sin ropa, Syaoran encima de su novia. Hien palideció y se acerco a su hijo.

- ¿Lo hicieron? (preguntó muy preocupado)

- No… por qué su hermano nos interrumpió. (dijo mirando con infinito odio a su cuñado)

Hien suspiró aliviado.

- Vístete mi amor. Todo esta bien.

- Syao… ¿Por qué tubo que entrar mi hermano? (dijo la chica suspirando)

- Yo me hago la misma pregunta mi amor. (besándola)

Luego de que se vistieran Sakura se despidió de su novio con un beso, los padres de Sakura la veían sorprendidos, pero no estaban molestos con ella.

- Adiós Syaoran.

- Adiós a todos.

- Fue un gusto conocerlo Hien.

- Igualmente Señores Kinomoto.

- Touya, ¿no te vas a despedir?

- No.

- Ay cuñadito que maleducado eres.

- ¡¡¡YO TE VOY A MATAR!!!

Ambos hombres salieron y luego de 30 minutos llegaron a su hogar.

- Syaoran… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

- Dime padre.

- Es sobre Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre? (pregunto preocupado)

- Las cosas han cambiado hijo.

- No entiendo… ¿de que estas hablando?

- Que tú y Sakura no tenían que haber hecho el amor.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ella… ha dejado de ser pura…

- Pero…

- Tú debías hacer el amor con ella estando casados… no antes.

- Pero eso quiere decir…

- Que tú y Sakura no podrán estar nunca mas juntos.

Syaoran palideció y se maldijo un millón de veces por su debilidad.

- ¡PERO YO LA AMO! YO NO LA DEJARE.

- Hay… una opción para que puedas casarte con ella.

- ¿Cual? (pregunto desesperado)

- Ella… debe quedar embarazada… pero… de la primera vez…

- Estas diciendo que…

- Si hijo, si ella no queda embarazada… no podrán verse nunca mas…

- Pero… ella no me olvidara…

- Lo hará… Kaho le borrara la memoria a ella y a su familia.

- No…

- Lamentablemente si…

- ¡PERO YO NO LA OLVIDARE!

- También te la borrara a ti… sería como si nunca la hubieras conocido…

- NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO.

- Es la única forma para que puedas ser rey…

- ¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SER REY, YO AMO A SAKURA!!!

- ¿Renunciarías a ser el rey de los vampiros por ella?

- Toda la vida.

- Pero… tú… te convertirías en humano…

- No me importaría.

- Hijo…

- Ahora solo hay que esperar.

- Pero…

- Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que hicimos el amor.

- O sea que en 3 o 4 aproximadamente sabremos si esta embarazada.

- Y si no lo esta, me quedaré con ella.

- Hijo…

- Es mi última palabra padre.

Syaoran subió a su habitación y su padre se quedo muy preocupado, se transformo en murciélago y salio volando… tendría que hablar con la junta vampírica sobre la decisión de su hijo… porque si Syaoran renunciaba al trono… eso traería muchos problemas y peligros… en especial… para Sakura y su familia.

N/a: ¡Hola chicas! PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y MIL VECES PERDÓN por no actualizar :( me siento muy mal por eso, pero acá les traje este capitulo, que creó que me salió bastante interesante, y que espero les guste… perdón de nuevo… muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios… ¡LAS QUIERO!

Ahora a comentar sus lindos comentarios.

Sweeping Girl: ¡Holiii! Que bueno que te gusto, jajaja a mi también, jajaja que romántico que es Syaoran ^^ bueno espero que te guste el cap y perdón por la demora, cuídate.

Didi: Holiii, awww que gusto que te gustara la declaración ^^ pobre Touya :( jejeje pero bue que se le hará… espero que te guste este cap y perdón por la demora. Cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: Awww muchas gracias a las dos ^^ yo también quiero que me cante (todas queremos) tienes razón. Jajajaja si pero… tendrán que pasar por esta gran prueba… jajaja ahora el interrogatorio:

PB: Ahora llamo al… señor Hien Li.

HL: Buen día policía buena.

PB: "Vaya así que Syaoran salió tan lindo por su padre" (tienes razón) "gracias" (de nada) eh… buenos días, señor Li… ¿Por qué rayos no le dijo a Syaoran que no podía hacer el amor con Sakura hasta después de casarse?

HL: Me olvide…

PB: ¡Pero eso no se le puede olvidar!

HL: Sabe… usted tiene un bonito cuello.

PB: ¡MAMÁ! ¡¡¡¡ME QUIERE MORDER EL CUELLO!!!!

HL: Siii se ve jugoso.

PB: Es declarado culpable, y por querer morderme lo sentenció a no beber sangre humana por un mes.

HL: Noooooo.

PB: Si, y si me disculpa… me voy porque tengo miedo (salimos corriendo)

Jajajaja espero que te guste la entrevista al padre de nuestro hermoso, precioso, divino, papacito, bomboncito, caramelito (ya entendimos) jajajaja cierto… perdón: $ bueno en fin con Hien. Jajajaja que bueno que te gustara perdón por la demora y espero que te guste el cap cuídate.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajaja, la verdad… no lo use, solo que me encanta esa canción y me puse nostálgica y sentimental :( jajajaja la verdad me gusto hacerlo ^^ awww te entiendo yo también lo amo (todas lo amamos) cierto. Jejeje awww que bueno que te gusto el cap y mil veces perdón por no actualizar, y gracias por entenderme, mi último examen es el martes, y allí por fin estaré libre (aleluya) aleluya. Jajaja Bueno hoy lo conocieron jeje y causo muy bueno impresión ^^ otro besito ruidoso "muak" jajaja cuídate.

Luz de ángel: PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR… todo por culpa de los malditos exámenes ¬¬ jeje pero solo hasta el martes y luego libertad (yupiii ^^) jajaja y si pobre Touya… siiiii ¡que envidia Saku! Pero… ahora tienen una gran prueba… jajajaja ¿que le paso al perico? Creó que lo mismo que a mi gata jajaja. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por los lindos comentarios ^^ muchas gracias por el apoyo y besos y abrazos, cuídate.

Luna roja: Hola jajajaja si, bastante cursi, muchas gracias, y te entiendo… cochinos exámenes ¬¬ jajaja cuídate y suerte para ti también.

Lyons: Awww que bueno que te gustara ^^ jajaja si es divertidísimo, no me canso de hacerlos pelear, la verdad que si pero que niños para mas hermosos (depravada) ¡cállate! Jeje perdón por eso pero mi conciencia es demasiado metiche (metiche serás tu) ¡que te calles! Jeje bueno… acá viene el drama… lastimosamente. En fin cuídate y ¡gracias por comentar!

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR MI HISTORIA, LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y DE NUEVO… MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA. ¡LAS QUIERO!


	12. la mayor alegría

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Capitulo 13: "La mayor alegría"

Sakura Kinomoto estaba un poco preocupada… ya que desde hacía unas semanas tenía nauseas, mareos y extraños antojos… pero no le contaba nada a su novio, pues tenía miedo de preocuparlo, además ambos estaban muy felices por la mudanza, luego de hablar con su hermano por dos horas, este acepto que vivieran juntos, pero tenían que dormir en cuartos separados. (n/a: mi querido Touya, eso no lo decides tu.)

Mientras que Syaoran estaba igual de preocupado ya que veía a su novia muy extraña, y para colmo ella no tenía nauseas, mareos, vómitos, antojos, o cualquier síntoma de una mujer embarazada.

- ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

- Si. Adiós mami. (abrazándola)

- Adiós mi bebé. (dijo su madre llorando)

- Adiós papi.

- Adiós mi princesa. (abrazándola fuertemente)

- ¡¡¡NO TE VAYASSSSSSS!!! (Decía su hermano) ¡¡¡¡LLEVAME CON TIGO!!!!

Syaoran reía divertido.

- Ay cuñadito, podes visitarnos cuando quieras.

- Maldito mocoso… y para colmo te la llevas a Hong Kong.

- Ay cuñadito… Acércate… (Touya acerca su silla de ruedas y Syao le susurra) primero (mostrándole un dedito) no soy un mocoso, segundo (mostrándole otro) te comportas como un niño de 5 años y te ves patético (n/a: ¡OYE! No lo trates mal) y tercero… Si… me la llevo lejos de ti Mbuajaja (n/a: SOS un malvado, pero malvado y todo te amamos ^^)

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO Y PARA COLMO ME LO DICES ASÍ!!!!!!

- Amor… ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada mi pequeña. (tomándola de la cintura)

- ¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!!

- Touya… deja en paz a Syaoran.

- PERO… ¡MAMÁ!

- Touya…

- Maldito suertudo…

- Lo soy… (apretando levemente el trasero de su novia) si que lo soy.

- A-amor… (dijo sonrojada)

- Ya veras lo que te Hare al llegar a casa.

- ¡Syaoran!

- Broma amor, solo bromeo. "Lastimosamente tenemos que esperar"

- ¿En serio? (pregunto triste)

- Lamentablemente.

- Syaoran… ¿sucede algo?

- Luego te lo explicare.

- Muy bien… ahora si… adiós familia los quiero.

- Y nosotros a ti.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! NO TE VAYAS, ¡¡¡MAMÁ, DETENLA!!! ESE MOCOSO SEGUIRÁ ABUSANDO DE ELLA (Dijo mirando con odio a su cuñado)

- Touya… para ya.

- Pero… ¡Mamá! No es justo…

- Ay hijo…

Sakura se despidió desde el auto, partieron y llegaron al aeropuerto.

- ¿Lista mi amor?

- Lista.

Se tomaron de la mano y subieron al avión que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

- Amor…

- ¿Que ocurre mi princesa?

- ¿Podrías… besarme? (pregunto sonrojada)

- Eso no se pregunta. (besándola apasionadamente, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo)

Luego de muchas horas en el avión llegaron a Hong Kong China.

- ¡Es hermoso!

- Que bueno que te gusta mi cielo.

- Me encanta. (besándolo)

- ¡SYAO!

Ambos voltearon, Sakura sonrió y Syaoran frunció el cejo.

- ¿Eriol?… ¡¿¡Tu que diablos haces aquí!?!

- Vine a petición de tu padre. Además no puedo estar alejado de ti por tanto tiempo Syaorancito.

- Eres muy extraño Eriol.

- Pero así me quieres (Abrazándolo)

- ¡SUELTAME AFEMINADO!

- Syaoran… me lastimas con tus palabras… (fingiéndose ofendido) pero igual te quiero. (volviéndolo a abrazar)

- ¡¡¡¡ERIOL, SOLTAME!!!!

- Ay que malo SOS. (inflando las mejillas)

- Y tú eres anormal. Amor, ¿vamos?

- Si.

- OH, me olvide de saludar a la linda Sakura. ¡Hola preciosa! (abrazándola)

- OYE NO TE PASES DE MACHO.

- SYAORAN DECIDETE, ¿ME QUIERES MACHO O ME QUIERES AFEMINADO? DECÍDITE PUES HOMBRE.

- Eriol si quieres ser afeminado sélo, si quieres ser macho puedes serlo, pero… ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA!

- Syaoran… ¿estás celoso de mí, tú gran, apuesto, simpático y buen amigo?

- Eriol… no te pases. (alejándolo de su novia)

- CELOSO.

- ANORMAL.

- Eh… chicos que tal si vamos a casa… estoy muy cansada.

- ¿Te sentís mal mi amor?

- No… solo estoy cansada.

- Muy bien, ¿vienes campanita?

- ¡OYE!

- Jaja si quieres venir, ven.

- Bien.

Partieron a su nuevo hogar, Syaoran ya lo había preparado todo (n/a: por las dudas, como es vampiro, voló hasta Hong Kong y lo arreglo todo ^^ ¡SÚPER SYAORAN!)

Luego de 15 minutos en el auto que Eriol había alquilado llegaron a la casa.

- Syaoran… ¡es hermosa! (besándolo)

- ¿Vamos a verla?

- ¡Si!

- Vamos preciosa. ¡Ey campanita!

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CAMPANITA!

- Bueno, ¿podrías ir a comprar algo para comer?

- Bien, vuelvo en 30 minutos. No te portes mal.

- Eriol… (dijo mirándolo asesinamente)

- ¡Me voy!

Syaoran sonrió y entró a su nuevo hogar, vio a la castaña sonreírle dulcemente y corriendo para abrazarlo.

- ¡Es hermosa mi amor!

- ¿Te gusto? (abrazándola)

- Me encanta, gracias mi amor.

- Me alegra que te gustara primor. Ahora quiero mostrarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa Syao?

- Ven. (tomándola de la mano)

Syaoran guío a su novia hasta una habitación. Sonrió seductoramente al verla sonrojada.

- Y esta… es nuestra habitación. (dijo besando su cuello)

- Syao… (susurro la chica mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

El cuarto era hermoso, estaba pintado de un color crema, tenía un baño, y la cama era bien grande.

- Muy pronto estrenaremos el colchón mi amor. (dijo besándola)

- ¡Syaoran! (sonrojadísima)

- Jajaja te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

- Vamos abajo amor, que quiero enseñarte otras cosas.

- Bueno.

Bajaron y el le enseño cada una de las habitaciones, desde la cocina hasta el baño.

- Ahora, para finalizar el patio.

Sakura y el salieron y la chica quedo maravillada.

- Es hermosísimo amor. (dijo al ver el jardín lleno de flores)

- Sabía que te gustarían.

- Gracias mi amor, te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti. (se besaron larga y dulcemente)

- ¡¡¡YA LLEGUE!!!

- Ay Eriol… ¿Por qué rayos siempre nos interrumpes? (enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su prometida)

- Jeje porque soy malo.

- Lo se, eres un demonio.

- Syaoran, gracias por el lindo halago. (dijo sarcásticamente)

- Solo digo la verdad.

- Eriol… ¿Lo que huelo es… arroz chaufa? (n/a: comida peruana, que se sirve en los restaurantes chinos, es riquísimo ^^)

- Si, al parecer tienes muy buena nariz.

Sakura no lo escucho, se paso la lengua por los labios, excitando bastante a Syaoran.

- Amor… ¿Qué pasa? (pregunto seductoramente)

- Quiero… quiero…

- ¿Que quieres preciosa?

- ¡QUIERO ARROZ CHAUFA! (N/A: ¡YO TAMBIÉN!)

- Eh… bueno…

- Vamos a la cocina Sakurita.

- ¡SI, POR FAVOR!

- Jajaja.

Fueron a la cocina y comieron el delicioso arroz chaufa, Sakura repitió su porción 3 veces, dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos.

- ¡ESTUBO DELICIOSO!

- La verdad que si.

La chica recordó algo.

- Eh… chicos… yo subiré arriba un ratito.

- ¿Te sentís bien mi princesa?

- Si, no te preocupes. (besándolo)

Sakura subió y Eriol vio a Syaoran con una sonrisa pícara.

- Tengo un buen presentimiento Syaoran.

- ¿Un buen presentimiento?

- Si, ya lo verás.

- Cada día te vuelves mas raro.

- Ahora decís eso… pero ya veras que tendré razón.

- Como digas.

Siguieron hablando cuando bajo la chica con una bellísima sonrisa. Syaoran la observo maravillado.

- Eriol… ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no te vas? (devorando a su prometida con la mirada)

- ¿Me estas echando Syaorancito? (dijo levemente ofendido)

- Si, adiós Eriol.

Syaoran lo empujo hasta la puerta.

- ¡OYE! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

- Nada, solo vete, nos vemos mañana para desayunar.

- Bien, traeré una torta de chocolate.

- Perfecto. (dijo sin mirarlo)

- ¿Estas escuchándome? (pregunto su amigo molesto)

- Si, si, adiós. (cerrándole la puerta en la cara, provocando que golpeara fuertemente la nariz de su amigo)

- ¡¡¡ME ROMPISTE MI NARIZ!!! ¡¡¡SOS UN BRUTO SYAORANCITO!!!

El castaño abrió la muerta y miró asesinamente a su amigo.

- Eriol… ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TU NARIZ, AHORA VETE!

- Y-ya m-me voy… (corriendo hacia su auto)

El castaño cerró la puerta y fue rápidamente a la cocina donde estaba su prometida.

- Hola amor. (sonriéndole) ¿Eriol ya se fue? (pregunta confundida al ver a su novio sin su amigo)

- Si. (caminando rápidamente y tomándola de la cintura) Ahora… no hablemos de Eriol, ¿te parece muñeca? (mirándola seductoramente)

- Bu-bueno. (sonrojándose)

- Al parecer estrenaremos el colchón mas rápido de lo que pensé (besando y lamiendo su cuello)

- Sya-syaoran…

El chico la alzo y la llevo a la habitación, ya no aguantaba mas, tenía que hacerla suya de nuevo. La recostó en la cama y la desnudo lentamente, y así dio comienzo a esa noche de pasión. Luego de una hora, solo se escuchaban fuertes gritos de placer por parte de ambos amantes, los únicos testigos de ese bello y dulce amor eran la luna y las estrellas, que brillaban mas que nunca.

El castaño vio dulcemente a su novia y la beso mientras la penetraba.

- N-no tienes idea… de cuanto te ¡ahhhh! te amo… (le susurró en el oído)

- Y-yo t-tam-también te ¡ahhhh! te amo Sya-syaoran. (susurró dulcemente ella)

Ella llegó a su orgasmo final, grito fuertemente mientras su novio la besaba y embestía rápidamente. El la envistió unas veces más y se vino en ella. Callo agotado en el cuerpo de su prometida, se acomodo a su costado y la atrajo para que pudiera dormir en su pecho.

- Te amo Sakura, mas que a nada en este mundo. (dijo besándola)

- Y yo te amo a ti… me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo. (dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho)

- Amor… ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué preguntas bonito? (dijo sonriente)

- Te veo muy feliz, y quiero saber que es lo que te hace tan feliz. (dijo sonriéndole y besando sus labios)

- Tú me haces feliz. (volviéndolo a besar) Mañana te lo diré. (acurrucándose mejor en el)

- Muy bien, que descanses mi flor.

- Tu también mi amor.

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos, ambos con una sonrisa, el porque tenía a su pequeña en sus brazos, y ella… por que dentro de 8 meses… llegaría un ser a alegrar la vida de ella y de su adorado novio. (n/a: y la de todas nosotras)

A la mañana Syaoran fue el primero en despertar, miró a su novia que dormía placidamente en su pecho y que sonreía hermosamente, el la observó maravillado y con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en su rostro.

- Eres tan perfecta… (dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su mujer)

- ¿Lo soy? (pregunto Sakura medio dormida)

- Jajaja, si mi amor, lo eres. (abrazándola)

- Buenos días mi cielo. (dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente)

- Muy buenos días mi pequeña. (besándola)

- Syao… (dijo ella levemente sonrojada)

- ¿Qué pasa mi flor? (acariciando su espalda)

- Tengo algo que decirte. (mirándolo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus bellos ojos verdes)

- ¿Princesa? ¿Por qué lloras? (pregunto muy preocupado)

- Ay Syaoran (abrazándolo fuertemente) ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ!

Syaoran se quedo frío, la miro sorprendido, y ella sonrió sonrojada.

- ¿U-un… bebé?

- Si. (sonriendo)

- ¡Oh Sakura! ¡TE AMO! (riendo felizmente, y luego besándola apasionadamente)

- Y yo a ti mi amor (besándolo ahora ella)

- ¡Wow! Un bebé (acariciando el vientre de su amada) un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor. (acariciando dulcemente el rostro de Sakura)

- Si mi amor. (abrazándolo)

- No podría ser más feliz que ahora mi flor. (besando sus manos con devoción)

- Yo tampoco amor.

Se besaron nuevamente y el la recostó suavemente en la cama.

- Y… ¿Cómo quedaste embarazada? (pregunto seductoramente mientras se ponía encima de ella.

- Te refrescare la memoria.

Pero justo cuando Syaoran la iba a besar… tocaron la puerta…

- Maldición. (dijo besando el cuello de su flor) ¿Por qué justo ahora?

- Ay amor… vamos a vestirnos. (dijo mientras lo acariciaba)

- Si. (dijo molesto)

Se vistieron y bajaron tomados de la mano, abrieron la mano y vieron a Eriol con una venda en la nariz.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS ERIOL! ¡TE SALVAS DE UN ASESINATO SEGURO POR SER MI MEJOR AMIGO! (dijo siendo atajado por su novia)

- Que suerte la mía. (dijo riéndose) Hola Sakura. (abrazándola)

- Eriol… (dijo Syaoran muy celoso)

- Ay Syaoran, no seas bebé.

Syaoran sonrió.

- ¡Oye! Te dije un insulto ¿no vas a atacarme?

- No, no lo Hare Eriol. (sonriendo)

- ¿Y a este que bicho le pico?

- Tal vez… el de la paternidad.

Eriol miró a Sakura y luego a Syaoran.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡VAN A SER PADRES?!?!?!

- Si. (dijo Sakura siendo abrazada por Syaoran)

- ¡FELICIDADES! (abrazando primero a Sakura) ¡¡¡AMIGO!!! ¿QUE TE DIJE AYER? QUE TENÍA UN MUY BUEN PRESENTIMIENTO. ¡SERAS PADRE SYAORAN!

- Jajajaja, lo sé amigo. (abrazándolo) y tu arruinaste nuestra celebración (dijo un poco molesto)

- Jeje, lo siento… pero, me vengue por mi nariz.

- Jajaja

- Por cierto… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz?

- Díselo Syao. Cuéntale lo que me hiciste.

- Fue un accidente mi amor. (dijo besándola en el hombro)

- ¡¡¡UN ACCIDENTE QUE ME ROMPIO LA NARIZ!!!

- Bueno, lo siento. ¿Estamos a mano?

- Si, estamos a mano.

- Pasemos que hace frío.

- Buena idea mi princesa. (atajándola de la cintura)

- Awww Syaorancito va a ser Papito.

- Eriol, que extraño eres.

- Y tú eres malo. Bueno… traje pastel de chocolate.

- Comamos. (dijo la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos)

- jajá, tu segundo antojo ¿no amor?

- Si. (besándolo)

- Bueno, entonces con más razón comamos, antes que te acabes todo el pastel.

- ¡Ay, que malo eres Syaoran! (dijo la chica fingiendo estar molesta)

- Broma princesa. (besándola) ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí. (sonriendo)

Comieron el pastel y hablaron largamente. De pronto sonó el celular de la chica.

- Permiso chicos. (levantándose de la silla)

- Ve primor. (sonriéndole)

La chica tomo su celular.

- ¿Hola?

- _¡Hola mi niña! ¿Cómo llegaron?_

- Muy bien mami, perdón por no llamarlos.

- _No te preocupes._

- ¿Cómo están todos?

- _Muy bien, extrañándote._

- Y yo a ustedes.

- _Acá te paso con tu papá_

- Bien.

- _Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estas?_

- Hola papi, súper bien ¿y tú?

- _Bien mi niñita, me alegra que estés bien, acá te paso con tu hermano que me esta golpeando con la silla de ruedas._

- Jajajaja, muy bien.

- _¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estas hermanita? ¿ese maldito mocoso te hizo algo malo? Dile que si te hace algo lo mato._

- Hola Touya, jajaja estoy muy bien, Syao no me hace nada malo, no te preocupes. ¿Podrías poner el altavoz? Quiero decirle algo a los tres.

- _Claro, espera._

- Si.

- _Ya, te escuchamos._

- Mami, papi, Touya…¡Estoy embarazada!

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

- ¡SI!

- _¡Felicidades mi amor! (dijo la madre de la chica)_

- Gracias mami.

- _¡Felicidades mi princesa, estoy muy feliz por los dos! (dijo ahora su padre)_

- Muchas gracias papi. (dijo la chica muy sonriente)

- _Dale un beso a Syaoran de nuestra parte._

- Lo Hare mami, eh… Touya ¿sigues allí?

- _¿Estás… emba-embarazada?_

- Si. (acariciando dulcemente su vientre)

- _¡¡¡LO MATOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¿¡¿¡QUE LES DIJE?!?! ESE MOCOSO ABUSO DE NUESTRA SAKURA, DILE A ESE MALDITO HIJO DEL DEMONIO QUE LO MATARE, ¿¡¿SE LOS DIJE O NO?1? _

Sakura sonreía nerviosa, ya se imaginaba que Touya reaccionaría así.

- Eh… bueno… los dejo, un beso enorme.

- _Adiós mi amor. ¡¡¡TOUYA KINOMOTO NI SE TE OCURRA TIRAR ESE FLORERO!!!_

La chica corto con una gotita cayendo por su nuca…

- ¿Y que tal lo tomaron mi flor? (dijo la voz de su apuesto novio)

- Muy bien… casi todos…

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

- Ay amor. (dijo abrazándolo) ¿puedes creer que seremos padres?

- Todavía no, jaja. (besándola)

- Ven, vamos con Eriol.

- Buena idea.

Volvieron a la cocina y siguieron hablando con Eriol, luego de dos horas los tres salieron a recorrer Hong Kong, la chica estaba maravillada, su novio la veía embobado y Eriol se reía al ver a su tan querido amigo en esa situación de tonto enamorado. Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante, y luego fueron a alquilar una película.

- ¿Qué película veremos?

- ¡Una de terror! (dijo Eriol)

- ¡No! A mi… me dan miedo… (dijo la chica sonrojada)

- No te preocupes encanto, yo te protegeré. (besándola)

- Ay que cursi eres Syao.

- Tu no te metas campanita (dijo mientras besaba a su novia)

- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

- Chicos, no peleen. ¿Qué tal si compramos algo para ver la película?

- Buena idea amor.

- Compremos helado, gaseosas y una pizza.

- Estoy de acuerdo con tigo Eriol.

Compraron las cosas, y alquilaron la película. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la pareja, sirvieron las gaseosas y la pizza, y comenzaron a ver la película.

Los dos chicos miraban realmente interesados la película mientras la chica temblaba del pánico.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Tengo miedo…

- Ven acá encanto. (acurrucándola en su pecho) yo estoy con tigo.

- Lo se… (besándolo)

Ambos se olvidaron de la película y se besaron hasta que termino.

- Que buena película verdad syao…

Eriol los vio besándose con tal amor que sonrió y fue a servir los helados.

- Syao… (dijo la chica viéndolo dulcemente) te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa. (besándola)

Eriol volvió y sonrío.

- Oigan, tórtolos, ¿quieren helado?

- Si, por favor. (dijo Syao ayudando a Sakura a levantarse)

- Gracias amor.

Comieron el helado y luego Eriol se fue.

- Adiós chicos.

- Adiós Eriol, nos vemos mañana.

- Si, nos vemos mañana.

- Que descanses Eriol.

- Ustedes también.

Syaoran cerró la puerta y tomó la mano de su novia.

- ¿Vamos amor?

- Vamos.

Subieron y se besaron largamente y luego lentamente Syaoran desnudó a su novia.

- Y amor… ¿Cómo era que quedaste embarazada? (preguntó poniéndose encima de ella y sonriendo)

- Ahora te lo mostrare. (besándolo)

Y así ambos se entregaron a la pasión, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y lo feliz que estaban… por que muy pronto nacería… su mayor alegría.

N/A: ¡¡¡Holiiiiiii!!! ¿Cómo están chicas? Awww no puedo creerlo… tengo mas de 90 comentarios… :') mil millones de gracias chicas, les juro que sus comentarios me alegran el día, ojala les guste el cap, cuídense, ¡las quiero!

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajaja me encanto el EDWARD, SHAORAN Y ERIOL, ojala que en este capitulo los vuelvas a nombrar jajaja, awww que bueno que te gusto ^^ me pone muy feliz eso, y si, este episodio es mas cómico, el próximo… tendrá drama y comedia. Yo también re envidio a Saku… te re que te entiendo… :( ¿¡¿PORQUE NO HAY HOMBRES COMO SYAO?!? Jeje, baba, yo también me lo imagino así, baba y mas baba, (yo se muy bien como te lo imaginas) ¡oye! :$ bueno, jeje muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ un beso ruidoso ¡muak!

Lyons: ¡Hola! Jajaja :$ la verdad es que soy muy romántica jeje, :$ perdón jiji y si yo tampoco no puedo parar de escribir cursilerías ¡ES UN VICIO! Jajajajaja cuídate.

Luna roja: Awww que bueno que te gustara, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, si ¡digámosle no a Kaho! Jajaja cuídate.

Luz de ángel: ¡Hola ami! Jajaja maldito Hien en serio ¬¬ jajaja yo te ayudo a matarlo solo dime donde compramos el ajo y la roca para clavársela en el corazón jeje re sanguinaria jaja (que loca sos) ¡tu cállate! Oye, ¿no podrías pedirle a tus amigos que secuestren a mi conciencia por unos días? Así te cuento lo que le hice a mi gato jeje respondiendo a tu pregunta jeje soy mala, quiero darle un ataque a Touya MBUAJAJA broma jaja, lo del perico me dio mucha risa, jaja yo también pensé que se murió jeje Jiro y Daiki ¡POR FAVOR LLEVENSE A MI CONCIENCIA! Jajaja muchas gracias, cuídate y muchos besos y abrazos para ti también.

Chocolate y fresas: jajaja ¡gracias! ^^ jajaja eso fue inspiración divina enserio, yo también me reí de eso jajaja que bueno que te gustara ^^ ahora tu dime a quien entrevistamos, porque se nos acaba la gente ¬¬ ¡YA SE! A Eriol Hiragisawa jajaja pero eso en el próximo cap, cuídate.

Diviglay: ¡Buenas tardes! :( auch, te entiendo maldito colegio ¬¬ no te preocupes ¡fuerza! Awww ¡muchas gracias! Lo Hare, cuídate mucho y suerte en tus exámenes.

Ballerinarose: jajaja que bueno que te guste ^^ cuídate.

Marjugagu: jiji :$ lo sé es muy empalagoso… pero ¡no puedo parar! Jajaja ¡es un vicio! Pero igual muchas gracias jajaja espero que te guste este cap y ruego que no te de diabetes por el cap jajaja cuídate.

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ¡MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA, NO ME MATEN SI TARDO JEJE SOLO LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA ¿CUÁL QUIEREN QUE SEA EL SEXO DEL BEBÉ? OJALA PUEDAN DECIRMELO JEJE ¡LAS QUIERO! CUÍDENSE ^^


	13. sorpresas de la vida

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Capitulo 14: "Sorpresas de la vida"

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que Sakura se entero que estaba embarazada y Syaoran había conseguido un muy buen trabajo en una empresa de calzados deportivos.

- ¡Amor, ya llegue!

- Hola mi vida. (dijo la chica besándolo dulcemente)

- ¿Cómo haces para embellecer mas cada día? (le pregunto Syaoran mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre)

- Y no se… (sonriendo) Te extrañe mi amor. (abrazándolo)

- Yo más. (dijo mientras la besaba)

- Jaja. Te amo.

- Yo también.

- ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?

- Muy bien, me han ascendido. (sonriendo)

- ¿¡En serio?! Amor, ¡eso es genial! (abrazándolo)

- Que tal… (poniendo sus manos en el trasero de la chica) si me felicitas… (apretándolo) en la cama…

- Mmm… Syao… (gimió levemente la chica)

- ¿Qué dices? (besando levemente su cuello)

- Que me encantaría. Pero antes, quiero que comas.

- Muy bien, ¿cocinaste? (pregunto serio)

- Si… ¡sabes que no puedo estar alejada de la cocina! (dijo inflando las mejillas)

- Jajaja, lo se mi flor, pero es por tu propio bien. (besándola) no quiero que ni a ti ni al bebé les pase algo malo… (abrazándola)

- No nos va a pasar nada. Es mas tu hijo tiene hambre.

- Jajaja, si mi hija tiene hambre tiene que comer.

- Ay Syaoran, sigues con la idea de que será niña?

- ¡Obvio!

- ¿Por qué queres tanto una niña? (pregunto curiosa)

- Porque quiero a una mini Sakura, tan bella, dulce y encantadora como tu. (besándola) y tu ¿porque quieres un niño?

- Porque quiero tener a un mini Syaoran, ¿te lo imaginas? Con tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, ¡sería hermoso! (n/a: estoy muy de acuerdo)

- Ay princesa, ya veremos que es.

- Tienes razón. Ahora vamos a comer. (tomándolo de la mano)

- ¿Que cocinaste primor?

- Te cocine una rica lasaña.

- Mi comida favorita. (sonriendo)

- Si, y de postre compre helados de fresa y chocolate.

- Jeje, creó que le podemos dar un mejor uso al helado. (dijo seductoramente)

- No entiendo… (dijo mirándolo confundida)

- Luego entenderás.

- Oye, ¿Eriol no vendrá?

- No, saldrá con una chica.

- Me alegro mucho. (sonriendo)

- Si, ya era insoportable tenerlo acá todo el tiempo.

- Syaoran Li, no seas malo.

- Es una broma, jaja, sabes que lo quiero mucho. Ahora, vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre.

- Yo también. Espérame que traigo la comida.

- No, yo la traigo.

- Pero…

- Siéntate.

- Syao…

- Amor, jaja, siéntate. (dijo riendo)

- Bueno. (sentándose)

- Buena niña.

- Eso piensas ahora. (sonriéndole seductoramente)

- Ya se me paso el hambre, ¿vamos a la cama?

- ¡Syao! Jajaja, trae la comida.

- Bueno.

El trae la Lasaña, y ambos comen.

- Riquísima como siempre.

- Me alegra que te gustara.

- ¿Como no me va a gustar?

- Y… no se. (sonrojándose)

- Ay mi amor, todo lo que tú haces me gusta.

- ¿Si?

- Si, ahora… ¿que tal si nos vamos arriba?

- Bueno (sonriendo)

- Ven aquí preciosa. (alzándola)

- ¡SYAORAN! (atajándose fuertemente del cuello de su novio) ¡BAJAME!

- Jajaja, tranquila mi flor.

La llevo arriba, la recostó en la cama y lentamente la desnudó.

- Eres preciosa… ¿lo sabías? (besando su cuello)

- Syao…

- Te amo. (bajando a sus pechos)

- Yo también te amo. (acariciando la espalda del chico)

Se estuvieron besando y acariciando por varios minutos, hasta que el lentamente la penetro.

- Syao… (gimió la chica)

- Oh mi amor.

- Mas rápido amor… (pidió la chica)

- Si preciosa, ¡ohhh Dios! Estas tan apretada…

- Ahhhh ¡Syao!

- Ohhh preciosa, ¡Dios mío!

El chico aumento rápidamente el ritmo aumentando los gritos de su amada. Luego de unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa eran los fuertes gritos de ambos amantes, que se entregaban a la pasión.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡SYAORAN!

- ¡SAKURA!

Y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el chico tuvo que sostenerse para no caer encima de su novia, y suavemente se puso a su costado.

- ¡WOW! (dijo el mientras respiraba agitadamente)

- Oh Syao. (dijo la chica acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio y el abrazándola)

- Estuviste fantástica. (dijo el besando su cabeza)

- Tú estuviste maravilloso. (besando su pecho)

- no las lastime, ¿verdad? (pregunto preocupado)

- No mi amor. (sonriéndole) a nuestro hijo le gusta sentirte.

- SOS lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida mi pequeña.

- ¿Lo soy? (pregunto medio dormida)

- Si que lo eres. (acariciando el cabello de su amada)

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, eres la que siempre me hace feliz, me haces sonreír, haces mi vida cada día mas bella.

- ¿Si?

- Si mi flor, eres perfecta.

- Te amo, y siempre te amare.

Syao entristeció… debía decírselo…

- Princesa…

- ¿Si?

- Tengo que contarte algo…

- ¿Paso algo malo?

- Bueno… no, pero si…

- No entiendo. (mirándolo a los ojos) ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

- Es algo malo…

- Syao no me asustes por favor.

- Es para asustarte. (dijo suspirando)

- Pero… ¿Qué es?

- Saku… yo soy un vampiro.

El chico comenzó a temblar, no quería que Sakura lo dejara, no quería perderla.

- Amor…

- No es broma Sakura. (dijo llorando) Te amo, lamento no habertelo dicho antes, y se que me odias… (llorando mas) pero te amo, mas que a mi vida, y si me dijeran que diera mi vida por ti… lo haría sin dudar. Pero no te puedo atar a mi… así que… (la chica lo beso largamente)

El le correspondió y la abrazo fuertemente, lloro en su pecho, y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

- No quiero perderte…

- Amor… no me perderás.

- Pero… ¿no estas asustada?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo ya lo sabía.

- ¿¡¿¡Qué?!?!

- Si, en la cena que tuvimos en mi casa, para decir que viviríamos juntos… allí me entere.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque quería que tú me lo dijeras.

- O sea… que ¿no me temes?

- No, si te temiera ¿crees que habríamos hecho el amor como lo hacemos siempre?

- Bueno… no se.

- Ay amor, lo supe la primera vez que me dijiste pequeña, lo recuerdo todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Si, todo.

- Y… ¿no estas molesta?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Oh mi flor, te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

- Que tontito eres, ¿creíste que te dejaría?

- Si…

- No bobito, eso nunca.

- No sabes todo lo que espere por esto.

- ¿Cuanto?

- Eh…

- Dímelo amor.

- Más de 200 años.

- ¿Nunca tuviste otra mujer? (pregunto celosa)

- Jamás, los dos perdimos la virginidad en París. (dijo acariciándola)

- ¿En serio? (dijo muy feliz)

- Si preciosa, yo soy solo tuyo.

- Y yo toda tuya. Syao… ¿tu me convertirás?

Syaoran palideció.

- Bueno… se supone que lo haga… pero no puedo… te amo demasiado.

- Syao…

- Yo… soy el príncipe de los vampiros…

- Amor…

- Y para ser rey tengo que casarme con tigo… yo me enamore de ti, apenas te vi supe que eras para mi, que te amaba.

- ¿Y cuando me viste por primera vez?

- El mismo día en el que naciste.

- Oh Syao…

- Te amo Sakura.

- Y yo a ti mi amor.

- Y porque te amo no te puedo convertir.

- Pero… ¿que pasara si no lo haces?

- Yo… ni podré ser rey… y… probablemente me destierren.

- Syao… yo no quiero que eso suceda. (acariciándolo)

- Saku… ¿que quieres decir?

- Que quiero que me conviertas.

- Sakura…

- Si mi amor.

- Pero…

- Quiero que seamos felices para siempre… si tu eres vampiro… vivirás eternamente… y si yo soy humana… envejeceré y moriré…

- No… eso no.

- Si mi amor. Y yo… no quiero que me olvides. (llorando ahora ella)

- Eso jamás sucederá. (abrazándola)

- Claro que sí… pero… su yo soy vampiresa… viviremos juntos… para siempre.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Si, solo una pregunta.

- Dímela.

- ¿Tengo que beber sangre humana?

- Jajaja, no es necesario yo bebo sangre de animales.

- ¿De animales?

- Si, aunque… te admito que tu sangre… me tienta.

- Syao…

- O sea… me imagino su sabor…

- Amor… (la chica comenzó a excitarse)

- Te imagino… gritando de placer… mientras yo te muerdo…

- Syaoran…

- Y así… te haría mía… eternamente.

- Hazlo…

- Pero…

- Hazlo…

- Ahora no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por el bebé.

- Tienes razón.

- Pero… cuando lo tengas… te morderé, juro que lo Hare, pero solo si tu quieres.

- Claro que quiero.

- Ahora… dejemos de hablar de eso… ahora tengo otro tipo de antojos. (poniéndose encima de su prometida)

- ¿De que? (acariciando su espalda)

- De helado…

- ¿Helado?

- Si… (sacando un pote con una cuchara)

- ¿Donde tenías eso?

- ¿Importa?

- No, jajaja. Pero… no entiendo… ¿Qué Haras?

- Nada que no te guste. (lamiendo un poco de la cuchara que tenía helado de chocolate)

- Syao… (gimió la chica excitada)

- Te lamería como a esta cuchara. (lamiendo lentamente)

- Amor… ¡Hazlo por favor!

- Muy bien.

Syaoran lentamente beso a su novia y le puso helado en todo el cuerpo.

- Amor… esta muy frío…

- Tranquila preciosa… yo te calentare.

El chico lentamente fue lamiendo todo el cuerpo de la chica, ella gritaba por el placer que su amado le daba, lo acercaba mas a ella y se retorcía debajo de el.

- ¿Sabes que esto es delicioso? (dijo el chico lamiendo la intimidad de la chica)

- ¡Ohhhhh Syaoran!

El chico la beso en los labios y le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres comer ahora tú?

La chica lo miro sonrojada y asintió levemente.

- Hazlo mi amor, hazme gruñir gatita.

La chica se puso encima de el y le puso helado de fresa en todo el cuerpo, el chico sonrió y la tomo de la cintura. Ella lentamente comenzó a lamer todo el helado, haciéndolo gruñir fuertemente. Luego de unos minutos el gemía fuertemente.

- OHHHH ¡DIOS MÍO!

La chica lamía todo lo que tuviera helado y el la acariciaba lentamente era increíble el placer que ambos sentían.

- Syao… hazlo por favor. (gimió la chica)

El la penetro rápidamente llenándolos a los dos completamente, ambos gritaban fuertemente, se besaban y el la observaba tiernamente, amaba todo de esa mujer, y ella abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola, le sonrió dulcemente y el le tomo de la mano y aumento la velocidad, ambos se miraban con felicidad, se amaban mas que a nada y eso los hacía felices.

- T-te amo. (le dijo suavemente el mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios) e-eres mi v-vida.

Ella lo miro dulcemente y luego serró los ojos para entregarse a su orgasmo, el la vio cerrar los ojos y apretó su mano fuertemente, el también cerro los ojos y ambos con un fuerte grito de placer, pasión y amor llegaron a sus orgasmos.

- Te amo. (le dijo ahora ella)

- Y yo a ti mi amor. (le dijo Syaoran dulcemente mientras la acurrucaba mejor en el) Descanse mi princesa. (acariciando el vientre de su amada)

- Si. (sonriendo) buenas noches…

- Buenas noches hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente el chico se levanto temprano, beso dulcemente a su novia y se fue al trabajo, estaba muy feliz ya que ese día se enterarían del sexo del bebé. Trabajo durante 4 horas y luego Eriol lo fue a ver.

- ¡SYAORANCITO! (dijo colgándose del cuello del chico)

- ¡ERIOL!¿NO PUEDES SER NORMAL UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?

- Ay Syao que malo eres. ¿Oye por qué te veo tan feliz?

- Porque finalmente sabremos el sexo del bebé.

- ¡Vaya! ¿y no iras con Sakura?

- No, lamentablemente no. (dijo frustrado) tengo que hacer muchas cosas.

- Yo lo hago por ti.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro!

- Gracias Eriol (abrazándolo)

- De nada amigo. Ahora ve.

- Si.

El chico salió rápidamente, se subió a su auto y fue a su casa.

- Amor ¿Estas en casa?

- ¡Syao! Viniste (dije la chica abrazándolo felizmente)

- Si mi amor, luego agradécelo a Eriol.

- Le preparare una rica cena hoy.

- Tampoco tan rica, porque me pondré celoso.

- Awww ay mi amor. (besándolo)

- Ahora vamos, no sea que lleguemos tarde.

- Si.

Subieron al auto y llegaron al hospital, esperaron su turno y luego entraron al consultorio del doctor Tsukishiro. (n/a: Yukito si o si tenía que salir)

- Buenas tardes doctor. (dijeron la pareja tomados de la mano)

- Muy buenas tardes para los dos. (dijo el doctor amablemente) ¿como se siente señorita Kinomoto?

- Muy bien, solo que tengo antojos muy raros últimamente.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Calamar frito, y a mi… no me gusta el calamar…

- Eso es normal. ¿y tiene nauseas?

- Si… ¿puede creer que me da nauseas la torta de naranja?

- No puede ver ni verla.

- Jaja, es normal, no se preocupen por eso. Ahora si… ¿listos para ver a su bebé?

- Si… (dijo Sakura nerviosa)

- Tranquila mi amor. (dijo su novio tomando su mano)

- Bueno, veamos.

El medico la reviso, y le puso un gel en el vientre.

- Esta frío.

- En un ratito se le pasara… a ver… ¡vaya!

- ¿Qué ocurre? (pregunto Sakura preocupada)

- Hubo un error… muy grande…

- ¿Es algo malo?

- No… bueno… creo que no.

- Pero… ¿Qué es? (pregunto ahora Syaoran)

- Tendrán gemelos.

- ¡¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?!

- Si, un niño y una niña.

Los dos se quedaron fríos, Sakura reacciono primero y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡TENDREMOS UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA! (dijo felizmente)

Syaoran la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió dulcemente y la beso con todo el amor que le tenía.

- Al parecer… ambos tendremos lo que queríamos.

- Yo un niño…

- Y yo una niña…

Ambos futuros padres se besaron con pasión y se abrazaron.

- Felicidades a los dos.

- Muchas gracias doctor.

Los dos se fueron muy felices, y Sakura preparó la cena, Eriol vino a insistencia de Syaoran y cenaron.

- Delicioso mi amor. (dijo Syaoran besándola)

- Me alegro.

- Realmente te salio delicioso Sakura. (dijo Eriol sonriendo) por cierto… ¿cual es el sexo del bebé?

Ambos sonrieron.

- Tendremos gemelos, un niño y una niña.

Eriol se atraganto con los fideos.

- ¡¿¡QUE!?!

- ¡Si!

- ¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!! (dijo abrazándolos a ambos)

- Muchas gracias Eriol. (dijo Sakura)

- ¡¡¡OH AMIGO TENDRAS DOS HIJOS!!!

- Si. (sonriendo)

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

- Yo voy amor. (dijo Sakura)

- No tardes preciosa.

Sakura fue y al poco tiempo se oyó un grito. Los dos hombres se pararon asustados y fueron a ver que pasaba.

- ¡Amor! ¿Quién es?

Y de pronto Syaoran recibió un fuerte golpe.

- ¡¡¡¡SOY YO MALDITO MOCOSO Y VENGO A DARTE TU MERECIDO POR HABER ABUSADO DE MI HERMANA!!!! METELO EN TU CABEZA… TOUYA KINOMOTO… ¡¡¡ HA VUELTO!!!

N/A: WOW vaya sorpresas la de este capitulo ¿no? Jajaja me divertí mucho escribiéndolo ya extrañaba a Touya, y entró triunfalmente jajaja, espero que les guste el cap, perdón por la demora, mañana rindo física y les escribí este capitulo con mucho amor para todas ustedes ¡ojala les guste! ¡¡¡LAS QUIERO!!!

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jaja ¡siii! Y este cap trae muchas sorpresas ^^ jajajaja si el bebé es de la primera vez jaaja creo que todos quedaran muy conformes con esto ^^ y lo verás jaja, cuídate un beso ruidoso MUAK :)

Luz de ángel: ¡Hola! Awww gracias, jajaja pobre Eriol, si, Tomoyo aparecerá. ¡¡¡POR FAVOR DAIKI Y JIRO LLEVENSELA!!! (Quienes son esos…) tus verdugos… (noooooooo) siiiiiiiiiiiii. Jajajaja bueno… jeje cuando te la lleves te lo cuento. (es algo cruel) bue… jeje cuídate muchos besos y abrazos!

Zakura por Shaoran: Hola, no te preocupes te entiendo ¬¬ yo mañana rindo física. Jajajajaja perdón por dejar a tu hermano digo Touya invalido jeje, jajajaja si tu hermano es decir Touya se salvo. Siii, jajaja serán padres ^^ jajaja los celos de Touya vuelven a aparecer acá ^^ creo que este cap te gustara. Jajajaja muchas gracias, que bueno que te parezca divertido ^^ y también que bueno que a Susana le gusta :) cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: awww ¡gracias! Si, jaja acá se lo dice, este cap es muy tierno y simpático jeje jajajaja realmente hagámosle esa pregunta.

PB Y PM: Eriol… ¿Por qué eres tan raro?

ERIOL: Porque a la loca de la autora se le ocurre.

PB: POR INSULTARME A MI DIGO… A LA AUTORA (me safe) NO PODRES MOLESTAR A SYAO POR 1 MES

PM: MEJOR POR 2.

PB: BUENA IDEA.

ERIOL: NOOOOOOOO.

Jajaja espero que te guste, cuídate.

Tulipán: awww gracias ^^ tenes razón ojala que te guste el cap saludos y gracias por el comentario ^^.

Luna roja: Jaja gracias. Si, ya no le borraran la memoria, jeje las combinaciones… te sorprenderás. MBUAJAJA (broma) jajaja acá vuelve a aparecer Touya ^^ cuídate y suerte en tus exámenes también.

Sweeping Girl: ¡doble comentario! Awww gracias jajaja ojala que te guste el cap y si que vergüenza que los descubran jajajaja. Cuídate. Pobre Eriol… jajaja.

Isabel 20: muchas gracias ^^ ojala te guste el cap cuídate.

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS LLEGARE A LOS 100 COMENTARIOS ^^ :) GRACIAS EN SERIO LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD. LAS QUIERO.


	14. Problemas y alegrías

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Bueno les tengo una sorpresita… este capitulo… ¡¡¡será narrado por Sakura!!! (aplausos) jeje, gracias. Espero que les guste el cap. ^^

Capitulo 15: "Problemas y alegrías"

P.D.V. Sakura

Las cosas no podían estar peor, primero me llevé una sorpresa enorme al ver a mi hermano, segundo, me lleve el susto de mi vida al ver a mi hermano golpeando a mi Syaoran, y para finalizar… ambos se agarraron a golpes, Eriol y yo los separamos, pero Eriol recibió un fuerte golpe en el ojo. Ahora me encuentro curándolos a las tres.

- Los dos son unos idiotas. (digo enfadada, mientras le curo las heridas a mi novio)

- No te molestes encanto. (dijo el besando mis manos)

- ¡OYE! ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

- Touya, tu no te metas, ahora lo reto a el y luego te toca a ti. (digo molesta)

- ¡¡¡PERO SI YO NO HICE NADA!!!

- ¿¡¿No hiciste nada?!? ME REVENTASTE A GOLPES CUÑADITO.

- Bien que te lo tenías merecido mocoso.

- ¡YA! Paren los dos. Syaoran quédate quieto.

- Perdón amor. (dijo con cara de corderito)

- No me pongas esa cara.

- ¿Con un besito me perdonas? (dijo sonriendo)

- Ay Syaoran (dije ahora sonriendo yo) Te amo.

- Y yo a ti preciosa.

- ¡¡¡HELLO!!! ESTOY AQUÍ.

- No te metas cuñadito.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡PERO QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES MOCOSO SATÁNICO?!?!?!

- Touya… para.

- ¡¡¡PERO EL ME ATACA!!!

- Touya… (dije mirándolo seria)

- ¡¡¡LO PREFIERES A EL!!! (dijo haciendo berrinches)

- SI, ME PREFIERE A MI. (dijo riendo)

- ¡¡¡MIRA LO MALO QUE ES!!!

- Ya cállense los dos, parecen unos niños de 3 años. Listo. (dije poniéndole la última venda a Syao) te toca a ti hermano.

- Bien. Muévete mocoso.

- Acá la tienes. (dijo parándose… pero algo andaba mal…)

Mire a Syaoran sonreír maliciosamente… algo planeaba… mi hermano se acerco a la silla y mi novio se la retiró rápidamente haciendo que Touya se cayera fuertemente al suelo.

- ¡¡AYY!! ¡¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO YA VERAS LO QUE TE HARE!!!!

- Syaoran… ¿Por qué lo tientas? (dije enfadada, la verdad no sabía cual de los dos era el mas infantil)

- Yo no hice nada… (dijo inocentemente)

- Syaoran… no me mientas.

- Solo fue una broma amor. (dijo sonriendo)

- Ay corazón, ¿no cambias? (dije riendo también)

- No, es divertido molestar a tu hermano. (dijo besándome)

- La verdad que sí.

- ¡¡¡OIGAN!!! SIGO AQUÍ.

Los dos reímos y entró Eriol con un pedazo de carne en el ojo.

- ¿Estas mejor Eriol? (pregunte preocupada)

- Si Saku, no te preocupes.

- Perdón de nuevo amigo. (dijo Syao abrazándome por la cintura)

- No hay problema, pero para la próxima ya no los intento separar…y además entendí que no es bueno hacerte enojar porque pegas duro Syaorancito. (dijo con una mueca de dolor)

- Jajaja.

Luego de curar a Touya, nos sentamos los cuatro en el sofá y comenzamos a hablar.

- Como las circunstancias no me dieron la oportunidad de preguntarte que hacías aquí ahora te lo pregunto… ¿a que se debe el "honor" de tu visita cuñadito?

- Mocoso sarcástico, eso no te incumbe.

- Pero a mi si. ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana menor?

- Claro que puedes, pero avisa para la próxima. (dije sonriendo)

- Muy bien. Te ves muy hermosa Saku, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- 5 meses. (dije mientras Syao me acariciaba el vientre)

- ¿Y que será?

- Son mellizos. (n/a: se que antes dije que eran gemelos pero jeje, me equivoque… :$)

- ¿¡¿¡MELLIZOS?!?!

- Si, niño y niña.

- ¿Verdad que Syaorancito tiene muy buena puntería?

- ¡¡¡ERIOL!!! (grite sonrojadísima)

Syao reía varonilmente, y me miraba seductoramente.

- OYE MOCOSO PERVERTIDO, DEJA DE MIRAR ASÍ A MI HERMANA.

- Bueno… (dije un poco sonrojada) ¿Cómo están papá y mamá?

- Los dos están muy bien, te mandan muchos besos, y mandan a decir que estaremos los tres para el parto.

- ¿¡Enserio?! (pregunte emocionada)

- ¡Claro! No nos lo perderíamos por nada.

- Oye cuñadito… ¿no extrañas a tu mami?

- MALDITO MOCOSO, NO TE METAS CON MI MAMÁ.

- Syao… ¿volvemos a comenzar con las discusiones?

- Perdón amor… no me pude resistir.

- Ay Syaoran. Hermano ¿Dónde te quedaras?

- ¿Y en donde va a ser? ¡obvio que aquí!

- Ah no, ¡eso si que no!

- ¿Que ocurre mocoso? ¿tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo de ti? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras.

- Syao…

- Tú no te quedarás en mi casa.

- Syaoran… no seas así.

- ¡Pero princesa! El nos hará la vida imposible.

- ¿Yo? Claro que no. (dijo inocentemente)

- A ti no te queda hacerte el inocente, solo a mí.

- ¡Ya paren los dos! Hermano, te quedarás.

- Pero… ¡amor!

- Gracias hermanita.

- Pero si llegas a hacerle algo a mi Syaoran yo misma te llevo a un hotel.

- ¡Trato! En forma de agradecimiento Hare la cena mañana.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Envenenaras mi plato.

- Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso. (dijo sarcásticamente)

- Si claro, y yo no le hago el amor a tu hermana todos los días.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, y miré asesinamente a mi novio. El sonrío nervioso, Eriol reventó en carcajadas y mi hermano estaba rojo de la furia.

- ¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!! (dijo levantándose del sofá para golpear a mi novio)

- ¡Touya, para!

- ¿¡¿¡NO OISTE LO QUE DIJO?!?!

- Si que lo oí. (golpee levemente el hombro de Syao)

- Perdón amorcito. Te lo recompensaré esta noche. (dijo seductoramente)

- ¡¡¡Y SIGUE SIENDO PERVERTIDO!!! HOY NO TOCARÁS A MI HERMANA, ES MAS MI HERMANA HOY NO DORMIRÁ CON TIGO DORMIRAS EN EL SOFÁ.

- Y TU QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME EN DONDE VOY A DORMIR.

- EL HERMANO DE SAKURA.

- Y YO SU NOVIO.

- YO SOY SU SANGRE.

- ELLA CARGA A MIS HIJOS EN SU VIENTRE.

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! (dije parándome) Syaoran, Touya tiene razón hoy dormiras en el sofá.

- ¿¡Que?! ¡¡¡Amor!!!

- Por lo que dijiste antes. (inflando las mejillas)

- Sos malita, pero así te amo. Es mas… me encanta que seas mala…

- ¡¡¡Syao!!! (dije muy sonrojada, porque sabía a lo que se refería)

- Jeje, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

- Dale preciosa, no seas así.

- Solo esta noche amor.

- Bueno… (dijo un poco molesto)

- Excelente decisión hermanita.

- Pero tu no te salvas. Dormirás en la alfombra.

- ¡¡¡QUE!!!

- Fin de la discusión.

- Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy. (Dijo Eriol muy sonriente)

- Adiós Eriol, cuídate (dije abrazándolo)

- Tú también pequeña.

- No te pases Eriol.

- Ay Syaorancito… ¿de nuevo con tus celitos?

- Sigues cerca de ella… (alejándolo de mi)

- Que celoso eres. (dije besándolo)

- Es que te quiero solo para mí. (abrazándome posesivamente)

- Jiji… amor, me haces cosquillas. (dije riendo mientras el rozaba su nariz por mi cuello)

- Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

- Jiji.

- ¡¡¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!!!

- Enserio amor… no seas malita… no me hagas dormir cerca de este gorila.

- ¿¡¿A quién diablos llamas gorila?!?

- Y encima sordo.

- Mocoso insoportable… te odio.

- El odio es mutuo.

- Ya paren los dos. (dije cerrando la puerta ya que Eriol se fue) Ahora ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches hermano. (besándolo en la mejilla)

- Buenas noches mi niña. (abrazándome)

- Buenas noches mi amor. (dije besando y abrazando a mi amado novio)

- Buenas noches princesa, aún puedes cambiar de opinión… por favor… cambia de opinión.

- Ay Syaoran jajajaja, buenas noches. (besándolo una última vez)

Subí las escaleras y entre al cuarto, me acosté e intente dormir… pero… no podía, extrañaba demasiado a mi Syaoran, mire el reloj y eran… las 3 de la madrugada.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, y reí al ver a Touya en la alfombra roncando como el solo, y a Syao con los ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

- Ronca fuerte ¿no amor? (pregunte divertida)

El me miro y sonrió.

- Fuertísimo. ¿Qué haces despierta primor?

- No puedo dormir… te extraño demasiado.

- Yo también te extraño bonita. (acercándose lentamente a mi)

- Mocoso… eres malo…

- Jajaja.

- Ven corazón, vamos a dormir.

- Si.

Subimos tomados de la mano y nos acostamos.

- Que descanses mi flor. (acariciando mi vientre)

- Tu también lindo. (acurrucándome en el)

Los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. A la mañana sentí los labios de mi amado besándome.

- Muy buenos días amor. (dijo sonriendo)

- Buenos días corazón (dije besándolo)

- ¿Cómo amanecieron? (acariciando mi vientre)

- Muy bien. Pero con hambre.

- De eso no te preocupes, ya prepare el desayuno.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me levante a las 8.

- ¿Y que horas son ahora?

- Las 10.

- Vaya… que rico dormí.

- Lo se, jaja.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- Durmiendo todavía gracias a Dios.

- Ay amor.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos eso? (poniéndose encima mío)

- Jiji. ¿Y como lo haríamos?

- Y no se… bien calladitos.

- Muy bien. (besándolo)

Hicimos el amor como nunca, fue increíble, me acurruque en el y sonreí.

- Te amo Syaoran. (dije dulcemente)

- Y yo a ti. (besándome)

- MOCOSO ALEJATE DE ELLA.

Ambos volteamos y los dos nos asustamos al ver a Touya despeinado, con los ojos rojos y la piyama arrugada.

- ¡¡¡Hermano das miedo!!!

- Que exagerada.

- En serio cuñadito, pareces un zombie.

- Tu lo serás muy pronto si no te alejas de mi hermana.

Reímos y nos alejamos lentamente, bajamos tomados de la mano cuando oímos la puerta.

- Hola chicos, traje medialunas de dulce de leche.

- ¡¡¡QUE RICO!!!

- Jajaja, vamos a comer. (dijo mi prometido abrazándome)

Comimos y luego Syao se despidió.

- Adiós mi corazoncito. (besándome dulcemente)

- Adiós mi vidita. (abrazándolo)

- Que cursis por Dios.

- Cállate Touya. (dije mientras besaba tiernamente a mi novio) te extrañare.

- Y yo a ti.

- Vamos Syaorancito.

- Si. Adiós cuñadito.

- Hummm.

- Adiós Saku.

- Adiós Eriol.

Esa tarde salí con mi hermano a caminar, hablamos y comimos un helado.

- Extrañaba estas salidas de hermanos. (dijo abrazándome)

- Yo también. ¿Y que tal están las cosas con Nakuru?

- Regular, ya veremos que pasa.

- Ay Touya. (dije riendo)

Fuimos y alquilamos un video para verlo en la cena. Llegamos a casa justo cuando Syao y Eriol llegaron.

- ¡Hola encanto! (dijo mi novio alzándome) te extrañe demasiado.

- Yo también.

- Veo que alquilaron una película.

- Si, hoy toca romántica.

- Que se le hará. (dijo fingiendo sufrimiento)

- No seas malo.

Entramos y hablamos hasta la cena, Touya cocino Sushi. Muy deliciosos, Syao revisó su plato diez veces antes de comer, Eriol y yo reíamos y Touya lo miraba molesto.

- Te dije que Touya no te envenenaría amor.

- Tenía que asegurarme. (besándome)

Sonreí, la verdad… a pesar de los problemas, siempre hay algo que me devuelve la alegría.

N/A: jiji, acá esta el capitulo :) espero que les guste ^^ las quiero mucho.

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajaja que mucho me reí jajaja y le puse ese dialogo a Eriol porque me encanto jajajaja, seee a mi también me fascino lo del helado (que envidia ¬¬)

Mil gracias por el apoyo ^^por fin rendí Física, creo que rendí bien ^^ ojala jajajaja fuerzas malignas (enserio si que lo son) suerte en tus exámenes :) awww chalina que bueno que te gustara :) si, me encanto ponerlo tan sensible, es tan adorable *.* jiji. Te mando un beso ruidoso MUAK cuídate.

Luna roja: jajaja te entiendo ¬¬ yo también estoy con estudio a full. Siiiii el regreso de Touya, ya lo extrañaba jiji. Cuídate.

Zakura por Shaoran: ¡Hola! Jajajaja este cap también te hará reír, creo que te reirás mucho en serio. Jajajaja tu hermano digo Touya jajaja siiii mellizos jiji. Cuídate.

Luz de ángel: ¡Holiii! gracias ^^ jiji, si son malitos, jajaja siii les encanta el helado jajaja, lo que pasa es que hubo casi la misma cantidad de votos, y decidí hacer felices a todos jaja (oye quienes son esas personas… ¿y porque tienen una bolsa?) PARA LLEVARTE MBUAJAJA (nooooooo suéltenme) siiiiiiiiiii por fin. Jajaja besos y abrazos cuídate.

Diviglay: Awww buenas noches, jajajaja muchas gracias por comentar, me encanto tu comentario ^^ en serio mil gracias, cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: Jajajaja tienes razón, no me di cuenta, jeje, perdón por eso :$ por las dudas, mi conciencia no aparecera hoy ALELUYA jajaja alguien la secuestro por un tiempo MBUAJAJA jajajajaja chocolate, jajajaa ya veremos que nombres les pongo ^^ jajaja si, y golpearon al pobre de Eriol jajaja pobrecito, jajaja que cruel en serio jajaja ni siquiera puede leer los libros jajaja muchas gracias y cuídate ya veremos a quien interrogamos para la próxima ^^

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS, Y SI HAY LECTORES, MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER, PERDÓN POR NO HACER MAS LARGO EL CAP PERO TENGO SUEÑITO JEJE NO ME MATEN OJALA LES GUSTE EL CAP ¡¡¡LAS QUIERO!!!


	15. El tan esperado día

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Muy bien chicas… ahora lo que todas han esperado y como este cap es muy especial sera narrado por… ¡¡¡SYAORAN LI!!! (Gritos, aplausos y chicas desmayadas) jeje espero que les guste.

Capitulo 16: "El tan esperado día"

P.D.V Syaoran.

Por fin… llego la hora de la verdad… en unas cuántas horas Sakura Kinomoto será mi esposa. Aún no puedo creer lo rápido que paso el tiempo… Saku tiene 9 meses exactos de embarazo, esta cada vez más hermosa, su hermano se quedo con nosotros por dos meses… si… dos meses infernales para mí. Ahora me encuentro en la iglesia, preparándome para el momento más importante de mi vida.

- ¡Amigo, deja de temblar de una vez!

- Es que no lo puedo evitar Eriol. ¡Me caso!

- Si, todos los presentes lo sabemos.

- Ay Eriol eres un tonto.

- Jeje pero tonto y todo me quieres.

- No comiences con tus mariconadas por favor.

- Syao… ¿ella ya lo sabe? (me pregunto mi amigo muy serio)

- Si, ya lo sabe.

- ¿Y sabe que yo también lo soy?

- Si, se lo conté hace un par de meses.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Bien, ella es muy fuerte, es adorable.

- Ay no, cursilerías no, por favor.

- Jajaja.

- ¿Te recuerdas del día en el que nos conocimos Syao?

- Si, como olvidarlo… ¡QUERÍAS CHUPAR LA SANGRE DE MI CABRA!

_Flash back_

_Me encontraba en el bosque, acababa de matar a una cabra, pues como no chupo sangre humana, me alimento con sangre de cabra. Voy por un poco de agua y cuando regreso mi cabra había desaparecido._

_-¿¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?!?_

_De pronto escuche unos sonidos extraños, me acerque y vi a un vampiro… sabía que era uno de los míos por que tenía colmillos, lo mire bien y vi que… ¡¡¡ESTABA CHUPANDO MI CABRA!!!_

- _¡OYE! SUELTA A MI CABRA._

- _Aléjate o morirás humano. (dijo con los ojos dorados)_

_Le mostré mis colmillos y ambos comenzamos una pelea, al final le gane._

- _Peleas bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Syaoran Li._

- _Eres…_

- _Si, soy el príncipe heredero._

- _Perdone alteza… (dijo avergonzado)_

- _No hay problema… pero que no se repita._

- _Nunca más señor._

_Fin del flash back_

- Y cumplí mi promesa ¿no?

- Si, pero te me pegaste como una pulga a un perro.

- Auch… haz herido mi orgullo.

- A ti nada te hiere Eriol, eres el vampiro mas raro que conozco.

- Ya para de insultarme Syaoran.

De pronto se abre la puerta y entra… ¿mi padre?

- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no podrías venir. (dije abrazándolo)

- No me perdería la boda de mi hijo por nada del mundo.

- Gracias papá.

- De nada hijo.

- Bueno… (dijo Eriol mirando su reloj) ya es hora.

Me puse muy nervioso.

- ¿Y que pasa si se arrepiente?

- Syaoran no seas imbécil, Sakurita te ama, y tu a ella, ahora vamos.

Llegue al altar, vi a todos mis parientes, y a los amigos y familiares de Sakura.

La marcha comenzó a sonar, cada vez estaba mas nervioso, de pronto la puerta se abrió, y entró mi bello ángel… mas hermosa que nunca, llevaba un hermoso vestido strapple largo, llevaba su largo cabello suelto y decorado por una pequeña tiara, no podía ver su rostro por el velo, sus acompañantes eran su padre y su hermano, que obviamente hizo un escándalo al saber que solo su padre la acompañaría al altar, así que luego de una hora de berrinches Saku acepto que el también la acompañara. Me acerque a ella y tome su fina mano, su padre se retiro luego de dedicarme una sonrisa mientras Touya no la soltaba.

- Hermano… suéltame…

- Aún hay tiempo para huir Saku.

- Si no te callas te reviento cuñadito, ahora ve a sentarte. (dije molesto)

- ¡Tú no me haces callar!

- ¡Lárgate ahora!

- ¿¡QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES?!

- ME CREO EL NOVIO Y FUTURO ESPOSO DE TU HERMANA, AHORA SIÉNTATE PARA CONTINUAR.

- TU NO ME MANDAS MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO.

- ¡CHICOS!

Volteamos a ver a Saku que se veía molesta, su hermano se fue, le saque el velo y me quede maravillado, mas hermosa simplemente no podía estar.

- Sakura Kinomoto ¿aceptas a Syaoran Li como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Lo acepto por la eternidad.

- Syaoran Li ¿aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

- La acepto por la eternidad.

- Muy bien… ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Me acerque a ella y la bese dulcemente en los labios, nos abrazamos y sonreímos. Salimos de la iglesia para ir a la recepción.

- ¡¡¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!!!

Ambos sonreíamos pero de pronto Saku paro de sonreír.

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede?

- Ro-rompí…

- ¿Qué?

- Rompió… ¡ROMPÍ FUENTES! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

- ¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!! ¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!!

- ¿¡¿¡QUE OCURRE?!?! (pregunto Eriol preocupado)

Todos se acercaron para ver que pasaba.

- ¡¡¡SAKURA VA A DAR A LUZ!!!

- Syao… llévame a un hospital… ¡AHORA!

- Si, si, vamos ahhh.

De pronto vi una luz negra.

- ¡Ay no, lo que nos faltaba!

- ¡¡¡¡SYAORAN LI DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TUS HIJOS QUIEREN NACER AHORA!!!!

Desperté agitado y la mire.

- VAMOS A UN HOSPITAL.

Llegamos al hospital de Hong Kong.

- Buenas noches, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? (me pregunto una enfermera coquetamente)

- Mi esposa va a dar a luz. (dije desesperado)

- ¿Puede darme su nombre? (dijo con un tono asquerosamente meloso)

- ¡AY NO! ¡¡¡ESTO SI QUE NO!!! OÍME BIEN PERRA ARRASTRADA, VOY A TENER A MIS BEBES Y TU LE COQUETEAS A MI MARIDO ¿¡¿Qué MIERDA TE PASA PUTA DE MIERDA?!? NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIRLO O TE REVIENTO ESA CARA OPERADA QUE TENES Y NI SIQUIERA TU MADRE TE VA A RECONOCER.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos, yo sonreí ¡Dios! Cuanto amo a esta mujer. La enfermera se puso pálida y la llevo a la sala de operación.

- ¡¡¡SYAORAN VEN QUE POR TU CULPA ESTOY ASÍ!!!

- Si amor, estoy contigo.

Entramos y le tome de la mano.

- Cuando le diga que puje, hágalo con fuerza señora.

- Si… (dijo adolorida)

- Ahora ¡puje!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! (apretó mi mano)

- Fuerza mi amor. (dije besando su frente)

- ¡Puje de nuevo!

- ¡AHHHHHHH! TE ODIO SYAORAN LI POR TU CULPA ESTOY PASANDO ESTO.

- Ya mi amor, tranquila.

- SOLO CALLATE LA BOCA.

- Si amor. (sonriendo)

- Puje con fuerza.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¡¡ME DUELE!!! YA NO PUEDO (dijo mi amada llorando)

- Si podes mi amor, no te rindas por el amor de Dios. (dije besando su frente nuevamente) puja amor hazlo por mi.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Ya veo la cabeza! ¡Otra vez!

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

- Oh por dios… ¡NUESTRO NIÑO MI AMOR! (dije besando a mi amada)

- Es hermoso… (dijo agotada)

- Ahora la niña.

- Fuerza mi amor, aquí estoy princesa.

- Te amo Syaoran.

- Y yo a ti primor.

- Ahora… ¡puje!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

- Ya falta poco mi amor, falta muy poco.

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

- ¡Una última!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!

No lo puedo creer… mi hija… ¡SOY PADRE!

- Oh mi Dios… es preciosa… (dije llorando)

- Syao… te amo… (dijo mi esposa)

Pero de pronto… su pulso bajo demasiado.

- ¿¡Que ocurre?!

- Ha sufrido una descomposición. Por favor salga.

- ¡NOOOO! ¡¡¡PRÍNCESA DESPIERTA!!!

Me sacaron de la habitación, todos me vieron preocupados, yo no paraba de llorar. Nadeshiko me abrazo y me tranquilizó, pasada unas horas salió el doctor.

- ¿¡COMO ESTA MI ESPOSA?!

- Tranquilo Señor Li, su esposa ya esta fuera de peligro.

Volví a respirar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro, pase.

Entre y la vi dormida.

- Oh mi ángel, mi dulce pequeña… (besando sus manos) no sabes lo mucho que me asustaste mi amor.

- Syao…

- Shhh… aquí estoy encanto.

- Nuestros niños…

- Ya nos los traen. (sonriendo)

- Perdón por asustarte.

- No te preocupes primor, ya paso. (besándola)

De pronto entró una enfermera con nuestros bebés. Me pare y tome a la niñita. Y Saku a nuestro niño.

- Es hermosa… (dije maravillado)

- Es perfecto… (dijo mi princesa sonriendo)

De pronto ambos bebés abrieron los ojitos.

- Verdes… (dije con una sonrisa)

- Ámbares… (dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos)

Me acerque a ella y la bese dulcemente, tome a nuestro niño y ella a nuestra niña.

- Son preciosos… (dije emocionado)

- Si que lo son…

- Son… el fruto de nuestro amor…

- Si, el fruto de nuestro hermoso amor.

- Te amo mi flor.

- Y yo te amo a ti mi amor.

Nos besamos largamente, ambos éramos felices, finalmente nuestros sueños se habían hecho realidad, el de casarnos, y el de tener… nuestra propia familia.

N/A: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Espero que queden conformes con este cap, a mi me gusto ^^ actualice rápido esta vez ¡¡¡yupiiiiiii!!! Jajajaja espero que les guste, con un comentario ya soy feliz… denme ese regalo de cumple please… sip… mañana 23 ¡es mi cumple! ^^ soy mas vieja nooooooooooooo jajajaja ¡¡¡LAS QUIERO!!!

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios.

Chocolate y fresas: Holiii, le voy a preguntar a mi amiga jeje, pobre Eriol jajaja, podemos interrogar a la ¡enfermera! La vamos a reventar por coquetear con Syaorancito. ¬¬ jeje si, si tengo, estoy como Cati García ^^ awww muchas gracias enserio. ^^ Besos y cuídate.

Keyra Masen Cullen: ¡Holiii! Jajaja que bueno que te gusto ^^ jajajaja inspiración divina, yo también me reí al escribir eso, jaja, creó que este cap te dejara muy conforme ^^ ojala así sea… cuídate y te mando muchos besos ruídosos ¡MUAK!

Chii hime chan: que bueno que te guste y te parezca divertido ^^ mil gracias por comentar. Cuídate.

Luna roja: jajajaja que bueno que te gusto la visita de Touya ^^ y pobre Eriol ¬¬ mil gracias y ¡cuídate!

Sweeping Girl: ¡¡¡Holi!!! Que bueno que te gustara cuídate ^^

BUENO CHICAS Y CHICOS (SI HAY) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP ^^ SI ME COMENTAN ME HARAN MUY FELIZ, PERO HAGANLO SI QUIEREN NO MAS ^^ ¡¡¡UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODOS!!! perdón por hacerlo tan corto el próximo sera muchoooooo mas largo ^^


	16. decisiones

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Bueno chicas… este es el penúltimo capitulo… (Lamentablemente) este capitulo lo narrara Syaoran nuevamente, el próximo jeje lo narraran Sakura y Syaoran. Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Tengan sus pañuelos cerca.

Capitulo 17: "Decisiones"

Ya han pasado 11 meses desde el día en que Sakura y yo nos casamos, nuestros bebés alegran nuestra vida inmensamente, jamás en mi vida imagine que sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Estoy en mi cama, con mi mujer entre mis brazos, ya que ayer hicimos el amor como todas las noches. La veo abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos, y me sonríe dulcemente.

- Buenos días mi amor. (dice besándome)

- Buenos días mi princesa (dijo sonriéndole) ¿Quieres desayunar?

- No… quedémonos un rato mas así… juntitos.

- Como desees mi princesa. (dije poniéndome encima de ella)

- Te amo. (dijo besándome dulcemente)

- Yo también te amo primor, te amo mas que a mi vida.

- ¿En serio? (pregunto inocentemente)

- Muy en serio.

Comenzamos a besarnos y a acariciarnos, y cuando ya esta por sacarle la bata…

- ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Gruñí frustrado, y me puse a su costado.

- Tranquilo mi vida, ya vuelvo. (dijo atándose la bata)

- No tardes preciosa.

Me sonrió y salió, luego de 15 minutos volvió y pudimos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes, dos horas después salí a trabajar, y recordé la conversación que tuve con mi padre hace casi un mes … y también recordé algo que me dijo… y que cambió mi vida.

_Flash Back_

_Iba caminando por la calle, tenía que comprar los pañales para los bebés y le quería comprar un ramo de rosas a mi esposa cuando de repente alguien me detiene._

- _Syaoran…_

_Voltee y me sorprendí al ver a mi papá._

- _¡Papá! Que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

- _Vine para decirte algo muy importante._

_Me preocupe al ver la cara de seriedad de mi padre. Caminamos juntos, compre las cosas y nos fuimos al parque pingüino para hablar mejor._

- _¿Que ocurre papá? Te veo preocupado…_

- _Syaoran… tienes que convertir a Sakura en menos de un mes._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Por qué eso preocupaba a mi padre?_

- _Papá... creí que podría pero no puedo… yo la amo._

- _¡TIENES QUE HACERLO SYAORAN! _

_Me sorprendí aún mas cuando me grito… nunca lo había hecho._

- _Papá… ¿Por qué insistes?_

- _Porque si no lo haces… Sakura morirá…_

_Mi corazón dejo de latir al instante en que mi padre me dijo eso._

- _¿¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?!_

_Mi padre apretó sus puños._

- _Cuando cumplas 200 años la matarás… esta destinado a ser así…_

- _No… yo no la mataré… ¡¡¡ESO JAMAS SUCEDERÁ!!!_

- _Tu no lo podrás controlar Syaoran… simplemente lo harás…_

- _¿Pero como estas tan seguro de eso papá?_

- _Porque eso me sucedió a mí…_

_Palidecí al escuchar eso._

- _Yo… para ser rey… tenía que convertir a tu madre… pero… no lo hice… me negué a hacerlo… y la noche de mi cumpleaños número 200… un demonio se apoderó de mi… y yo mismo… mate a tu madre… a la mañana siguiente desperté y la vi muerta… grite y abrace su cuerpo… el recuerdo de esa noche me llegó… pues al ser poseído… olvide todo lo que hice la noche anterior… y las imágenes de tu madre llorando… me envolvieron… y yo… no pude hacer nada… la mate… esto a ocurrido por generaciones Syaoran… tu abuelo mato a tu abuela… al igual que tu bisabuelo a tu bisabuela… todos nos enamoramos de una humana… y al final… todas terminaron muertas… por nuestra culpa… al no poder convertirlas._

- _¡¡¡YO NO HARE ESO!!! (grite con lagrimas en los ojos)_

- _Lo harás hijo… (dijo el mirándome con dolor) todos los miembros de nuestra familia que no han podido convertir a sus esposas han sido poseídos por unos demonios… y han acabado con ellas._

- _¿No hay manera de evitarlo? (pregunté desesperado)_

- _Si… una…_

- _¿¡Cuál?!_

- _Tienes que convertirla._

- _¡¡¡PERO NO PUEDO!!! DESTRUÍRE SU VIDA… NO PODRÍA VER A SU FAMILIA, A NADIE, TENDRÍA QUE HUÍR COMO NOSOTROS, Y YO NO QUIERO ESO PARA ELLA._

- _Tienes que tomar una decisión Syaoran… si no la conviertes… la perderás… no cometas el mismo error que yo… a mi también me lo avisaron… pero yo decía que era imposible que matará a tu madre… pero… me equivoqué._

_Me levanté y salí de allí._

_Fin del flash._

Salí del trabajo a las seis de la tarde, _l_legué a mi casa y vi la silueta de mi bella Sakura.

- ¡Cariño ya llegué!

- ¡Hola mi amor! (dijo besándome)

La observé… ¿Cómo podría yo lastimarla?

- ¿Cómo estas encanto?

- Muy bien, te extrañe. (dijo abrazándome)

- Yo también mi pequeña. (dije aspirando su dulce olor)

- No sabes lo que Emi y Kenshi han hecho (dijo muy sonriente)

- ¿Qué cosa princesa? (dije besándola)

- ¡Han intentado caminar! (dijo muy emocionada)

- ¿En serio? (dije yo muy emocionado también)

- ¡Sí! Fue lo más tierno que he visto, se atajaron del sofá, e intentaron caminar, pero se cayeron. (dijo sonriendo dulcemente)

- Muy pronto podrán caminar (le dije tomándola de la cintura)

- ¡Y también podrán hablar!

- Si… también… "es tan perfecta no la quiero perder"

- Amor… ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada amor… (dije comenzando a llorar)

- Amorcito… tranquilo (dijo besándome)

- Te amo demasiado Sakura. (dije abrazándola fuertemente y llorando aún mas)

- Y yo te amo a ti, ¿Qué te pasa mi vida?

- No quiero… no quiero perderte. (dije desesperado)

- Syaoran ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tú nunca me vas a perder.

- Tengo miedo mi amor… (dije besándola)

- ¿Miedo de que?

La mire preocupado… no podía decírselo…

- No te preocupes… (dije tranquilizándome)

- Syao…

- Quiero ver a los bebés… no los he visto en todo el día… (dije triste)

- Vamos. (dijo tomándome de la mano)

Llegamos al cuarto de los bebés y los vi dormir a ambos… sonreí dulcemente… Sakura y nuestros hijos eran mi vida. Los bese u fui con mi amada a nuestro cuarto.

- Amor… (dijo mi esposa abrazándome)

- ¿Si princesa?

- Te amo.

La abrace fuertemente. Y lloré nuevamente. Ella me acurrucó en sus brazos, y llore sin parar, no podía hacerlo… si la convertía… ella estaría triste y eso jamás me lo perdonaría… y si no la convertía… la perdería para siempre.

Pasados unos minutos me quede dormido en sus brazos… pero… no pude dormir tranquilo… ya que tuve horribles pesadillas… vi mi vida sin Sakura… un mundo lleno de penas y dolor, sin alegrías… gritaba su nombre… pero ella no me contestaba… mis hijos no estaban… yo me encontraba solo… completamente solo… desperté agitado y Saku me abrazo.

- Shhh… tranquilo mi amor… solo fue una pesadilla… yo estoy con tigo.

Comencé a temblar del miedo… ¿Cómo viviría sin ella? La abracé fuertemente y la acurruque en mi pecho, besé sus cabellos con devoción y la acaricie.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Que horas son?

Mire el reloj y mi corazón casi se detuvo…

- Media noche… (dije muerto de la tristeza)

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! (dijo mientras me besaba)

No… no sería un feliz cumpleaños…

- Espérame voy por tu regalo. (dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la cama)

- Si…

Salió y me quede solo… hoy… era el día en el que tomaría la decisión mas importante de mi vida… solo tenía hasta las 11 de la noche de hoy…

- Cierra los ojos mi amor.

- Ya. (dije con una leve sonrisa)

- Ya podes abrirlos.

Los abrí y me quede maravillado al ver a mi bellísima esposa con una lencería lila y negra, se veía tan sensual…

- Sakura…

- Feliz cumpleaños lobito.

Se me acerco y se puso encima Mio. Hicimos el amor como nunca, la embestí con salvajismo, la sentí más mía que nunca.

- T-te amo… S-syaoran… (dijo antes de llegar a su orgasmo)

- Y y-yo a ti… S-sakura… (dije viniéndome en ella)

El día paso rápidamente… cada vez había menos tiempo…

- Amor, ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

- Buena idea. (dije besándola)

Salimos con nuestros bebés, al llegar al parque jugamos con ellos, ambos reían, alce a mi pequeña Emi, era tan parecida a mi Sakura, eso me encantaba.

- ¿Sabes que eres mi princesita? (dije besándola)

Ella reía al igual que yo, miré a Sakura, jugar con Kenshi, los dos sonreían, era la escena perfecta… no podía perder eso… simplemente no podía hacerlo… besé a mi hija y le sonreí.

- Te adoro mi niña.

- Papi…

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mire a Emi que reía.

- Dijiste…

- ¡Papi!

Sonreí más que nunca y la alce.

- ¡SAKURA! ¡¡¡EMI ME DIJO PAPI!!! (Dije con lagrimas de felicidad en mi rostro)

Vi a mi esposa y me preocupe al verla llorar…

- Amor… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Kenshi… me dijo mami…

Los dos nos vimos con amor, sonreímos y nos abrazamos, este es sin duda es el momento mas alegre de mi vida… salimos del parque con nuestros bebés en brazos y ambos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros… pero… mi sonrisa desapareció al recordar lo que podría ocurrir esta noche… llegamos a casa, cenamos y acostamos a los niños. Regresamos a nuestra habitación y nos acostamos, la acurruque en mi y luego ví mi reloj… temblé… eran las 22:55 solo me quedaban cinco minutos…

- Sakura…

- ¿Hum?

- Tengo que decirte algo…

Le conté todo, ella me miraba con dolor y tristeza.

- Conviérteme. (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos) no quiero dejarte mi amor. (dijo besándome)

- No puedo… te amo…

Vi nuevamente el reloj… faltaban 10 segundos para las once…

- No quiero dejarte Syaoran…

- Y yo no quiero convertirte…

9 segundos.

- ¿¡PORQUE NO?!

8 segundos.

- PORQUE TE AMO DEMASIADO COMO PARA ARRUINARTE LA VIDA.

7 segundos.

- ¡¡¡NO ME LA ARRUÍNARAS SYAORAN!!! (dijo llorando mas)

6…

- CLARO QUE SÍ… NO QUIERO VERTE INFELIZ…

5…

- ¡¡¡SERE INFELIZ SIN TI!!!

4…

- ¡¡¡SI TE CONVIERTO NO PODRÁS VER A TU FAMILIA SIN QUERER MORDERLOS!!!

3…

- ¡¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, CONVIÉRTEME!!!!!

2…

- Te amo Sakura…no te arruinare la vida…

1…

- ¡¡¡NO SYAORAN!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO (grito besándome)

Ya eran las once… lloré y sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar, la aleje de mí y allí… todo se volvió negro… quede en un mundo donde no había luz… un lugar solitario… un lugar lleno… de oscuridad.

N/a: Lloré demasiado al escribir esto, les juro que me ha dolido, pero… la inspiración llegó y de esta cruel manera :( lamentablemente recién podré poner el último cap el lunes o el martes… es mas seguro el martes… espero que este episodio los deje conformes… por que a mi me ha gustado. Ahora… llendo a un tema mucho mas alegre les quería agradecer por sus hermosos comentarios y por desearme un feliz cumpleaños ^^ la pase super bien, sus mensajes me alegraron muchísimo, LAS QUIERO MUCHO.

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios:

Chocolate y fresas: Holiii, que bueno que te gustara el cap ^^ jajajajaja siiiii le robo su cabra, jajaja por las dudas no te encontre ¬¬ pero yo estoy con una foto de Saku y Syao besándose ^^ y mil gracias por desearme un feliz cumpleaños ^^ ahora si…

PM: ¿Ya escogiste el cástigo?

PB: Si, te gustara

PB Y PM: MBUAJAJA (risa malvada)

Enfermera: ¿Qué me harán?

PB: La llevaremos presa y lo mejor… ¡¡¡LA LLEVAREMOS A LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA!!!

Enfermera: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jajajajaja bueno, te dejo, cuídate, besos y abrazos ^^

Luna roja: Holiii jajajaja que bueno que te gusto ^^ siiii hubiera sido genial verlos de grandes y casados con hijos Awwww (ataque emocional) jejeje.

Muchas gracias por tus lindos deseos ^^ siii el 23 es lo máximo jajajaja. Cuídate :)

Didi: jajajaja siiii mini Saku y mini Syao ^^ jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea jajaja muchas gracias y cuídate ^^

Keyra Masen Cullen: jajajajajaja oh si, nacieron los bebés ^^ bueno… debo admitir que mi idea era el de hacer que Syao la mordiera allí pero… esta opción me gusto mas… le da mas drama ¿no crees? Jajajaja yo también le gritaría a Syao, jeje pobrecillo ^^ awww muchas gracias ^^ no hay problema, jeje me divertí escribiendo eso jajaja ojala te gusten los nombres jiji un beso ruídoso para ti también MUAK cuídate.

Chii hime chan: Holiii jajajaja se lo tenía bien merecido esa zorra ¬¬ quíen se cree ¬¬ awww chalina, jiji, muchas gracias a mi también me cantaron jeje pero muy desafinados ^^' jajajaja awww en serio gracias. Cuídate mucho.

Isabel 20: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, ojala tmbién te guste este.

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS Y SI HAY LECTORES LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR ^^ TENGANME PACIENCIA PORQUE RECIÉN ACTUALIZARE EL LUNES O EL MARTES (EL ULTIMO EPISODIO) SOLO UNA PREGUNTA… EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP APARECERÁ TOMOYO… ¿QUIEREN QUE SE QUEDE CON TOUYA O CON ERIOL? USTEDES DECIDEN LA MAYORÍA GANA JEJE CUÍDENSE MUCHOOOO.


	17. Milagros

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

¡¡¡MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!!! Ahora les dejo el último cap… la pareja ganadora fue Eriol y Tomoyo, y les juro que Hare la historia de ellos pero ahora escribí de Touya y Tomoyo… no me maten… please :( pero la inspiración me llegó así… ojala les guste el cap ¡¡¡las adoroooo!!!

Advertencias: Pañuelos y un cojín en el suelo por que se reirán mucho.

Capitulo 18: Milagros

El miedo reinaba en la casa de la familia Li – Kinomoto… Sakura lloraba y gritaba asustada… su esposo no la reconocía y lo peor era que intentaba asesinarla.

- SYAORAN POR FAVOR REACCIONA (dijo la chica muy asustada al ver los ojos negros de su esposo)

Mas el hombre se acercaba cada vez mas a ella…

- MI AMOR… TU NO QUIERES LASTIMARME…

Los ojos de el la miraban siniestramente y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su apuesto rostro. Se acercaba cada vez mas a su esposa y en un descuido de la chica tropezó y callo en la cama… el vampiro aprovecho y se puso encima de ella.

- N-no…

Sakura vio unos grandes colmillos y lagrimas de terror cayeron de sus ojos.

- S-syaoran… n-no lo hagas por favor… (dijo mirándolo a los ojos)

El hombre la tomo del cuello y sonrió al ver la cara de pavor de la muchacha.

- S-syaoran… n-no puedo r-respirar… (dijo entrecortadamente)

Syaoran la miro con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

- P-para… p-por favor… (dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente)

El chico la miró a los ojos y algo en su interior le decía que pare… sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer que lloraba.

- S-syaoran… siempre… t-te amaré… (dijo muy débilmente)

Algo se rompió dentro de el… no podía matarla… algo se lo impedía, la miró nuevamente y la soltó. La chica tosió varias veces y respiró agitadamente.

- S-syaoran…

Se asustó al ver a su esposo en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y llorando... preocupada se levantó y lentamente se acercó a el…

- A-amor…

El chico la miró… sus ojos estaban dorados, la chica sentía que el corazón se le rompía al verlo de esa forma, su amado estaba sufriendo… pero ella no lo iba a dejar solo.

Lentamente lo acurrucó en su pecho… Syaoran lloraba y temblaba…

- Ya mi amor… yo estoy con tigo… (le dijo dulcemente) no estas solo…

El hombre respiraba agitadamente y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa… estaba luchando por sacar al demonio de su cuerpo… Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza… el alzó la mirada y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos… si su pequeña estaba con el… todo estaría bien… ella le tomó la mano y la beso.

- Saldremos de esta mi amor… lo haremos juntos. (dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Syaoran apretó su mano con fuerza y gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor… el demonio estaba saliendo de el, pero el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte… Sakura apretaba su mano y lo abrazaba, muy pronto todo terminaría… el chico cerró los ojos y grito una última vez para luego desmayarse en los brazos de su esposa.

- ¿Syaoran? (preguntó asustada al ver que su amado no despertaba) ¡¡¡SYAORAN!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR NO PUEDES DEJARNOS MI AMOR (dijo llorando desesperadamente) ¡¡¡NO SYAORAN!!! Los bebés te necesita… Yo te necesito… (dijo abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo) Y… este bebé que tengo en mi vientre… también te necesita… (dijo tristemente)

De pronto su esposo lentamente abrió los ojos… y la miró dulcemente… había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho.

P.D.V. Syaoran

Las palabras de Sakura me llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón…

- ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé mi amor? (le pregunté tiernamente)

Ella me miró y juro que la sonrisa que me dio fue lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida… esa sonrisa es la que ilumina cada día mi vida.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!!!

Se me tiró encima y ambos reímos, luego de un rato la miré a los ojos y acaricié su rostro.

- Te amo Sakura. (dije sonriendo)

- Y yo te amo a ti Syaoran.

Ambos nos fundimos en un dulce y profundo beso, luego de unos minutos la miré dulcemente y la abrace… si ella estaba con migo… todo estaba bien.

P.D.V. Normal.

Así pasaron 6 meses… Sakura y Syaoran no podían estar mas felices… su amor cada día crecía mas, al igual que sus hijos que ya caminaban y hablaban un poco mas. El embarazo de Sakura no podía ir mejor, se enteraron que tendrían a un pequeño niño, cosa que alegró inmensamente a Sakura y en parte también a Syaoran, ¿Qué se le haría? Ya tenía a su mini Sakura y eso le encantaba, unos meses atrás recibieron la visita de los padres de la bella muchacha, que les trajeron una noticia que dejo a los dos esposos con la boca abierta… ¡TOUYA SE CASABA!

Si… su hermano se casaba y ¿con quién? Con nada mas que la mejor amiga de Sakura… Tomoyo Daudouji que hasta hacía 1 año atrás vivía en Inglaterra, la noticia los dejo completamente helados, jamás se hubieran imaginado que Touya "niñito de mamá" Kinomoto se casaría con la mejor amiga de Sakura, es más… ¡¡¡NUNCA PENSARON QUE SE CASARÍA!!!

- ¿¡¿Lo dicen en serio?!?

- Si, Touya se casa con Tomoyo. (dijo la madre de Sakura sonriendo)

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?

- Simple… Tomoyo llegó a Tomoeda hace un año, fue a verte y Touya le abrió la puerta, dicen que fue "amor a primera vista"

- Que cursi resultó ser mi cuñadito (dijo Syaoran sonriendo)

- Syao, no interrumpas, ¿Qué paso después?

- Bueno, ella me saludó tan dulce como siempre y casi se infartó al decirle que te casaste es mas lloró por una hora, ¿y quien la consoló? Touya.

- Que aprovechador. (dijo Syao con una sonrisa burlona)

- Syao… no seas así. (Dijo riendo) y si… no le pude decir que me casé pues perdí la comunicación con ella, lo último que supo fue que salía con Syao…

- Eso mismo me dijo ella.

- Lo que pasó es que ella viajaba mucho y no conseguía el número de los hoteles en donde se hospedaba… Bueno ¿y después?

- Touya la invitó a salir, y ella aceptó, luego de 2 meses se volvieron novios, salieron por 8 meses hasta que un día tu hermano llega con Tomoyo a casa y me dice "Mamá… Tommy y yo nos casamos"

- No lo puedo creer…

- Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero si los vieras ¡están muy enamorados!

- La verdad… yo creí que Touya nunca se casaría…

- Yo tampoco… ¡MI BEBÉ ESTA CRECIENDO! (dijo llorando) ¡¡¡VA A DEJAR EL NIDO!!! (exclamó horrorizada)

Todos rieron sonoramente.

Luego de esa gran sorpresa llegó otra… ¡¡¡ERIOL TAMBIÉN SE CASABA!!!

- ¿¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!? (grito Syaoran sorprendido)

- ¡¡¡Que me caso!!! (dijo sonriendo)

- ¡¡¡FELICIDADES AMIGO!!! (abrazándolo fuertemente) YA ERA HORA, AHORA POR FIN ME DEJARAS EN PAZ (dijo riendo)

- Eso es lo que tú crees… (dijo divertido) es mas… ella no se enterará de lo nuestro (dijo guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amigo)

- MALDITO AFEMINADO DE MIERDA. (n/a: Oye Syao cuidado con las palabrotas recuerda que con esa boquita besas a Sakurita)

- Jajajajaja.

Si, Eriol se casaba, con una misteriosa chica con la que salía hacía unos meses atrás, su nombre era Nakuru, un día Eriol la llevó a la casa de los castaños para que la conocieran y se llevaron de la mil maravillas, es mas Sakura y ella se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Unos meses después Eriol y Nakuru se casaron al igual que Touya y Tomoyo, el reencuentro de las dos amigas fue muy emotivo… ambas lloraban a mares.

_Flash back_

_Touya Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daudouji se casaban, Sakura y Syaoran llegaron para darles la sorpresa a los dos… Sakura Li tenía 8 meses de embarazo, cada día estaba mas hermosa, y Syaoran Li no podía estar más enamorado de su adorable esposa._

- _¿Dónde están? (preguntó Sakura a su madre) _

- _Llegarán en unos minutos.(Oye el motor del auto de Touya) ¡ya llegaron! Escóndanse en la cocina._

- _Si, vamos amor._

- _Vamos encanto._

Se fueron a la cocina y la pareja entró tomados de la mano.

- ¡Llegamos familia!

- Hola hijo, les tenemos una sorpresa. (dijo su padre sonriendo)

- ¿Una sorpresa? (preguntó Tomoyo)

- Si. (dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo) Pueden salir.

Y así lentamente salieron Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano.

- Saku… (los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lagrimas) ¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡TOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y gritaron emocionadas.

- ¡¡¡SAKURITA ESTAS HERMOSA!!!

- ¡¡¡NI QUE DECIR TU TOMMY!!!

- ¡¡¡VAMOS A SER CUÑADAS!!!

Ambas gritaron nuevamente y se abrazaron, Syaoran miraba a su adorada esposa con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de la mano a sus bebés. Mientras que había alguien que no estaba para nada feliz con lo que veía.

- Touya… ¿no vas a abrazarme? (preguntó dulcemente Sakura)

- Mocoso…

Todos lo vieron extrañados.

- ¡¡¡¡MOCOSO DEL INFIERNO EMBARAZASTE DE NUEVO A MI HERMANAAAAAAA!!!! (corriendo para estrangular a su "cuñado")

No todo podía ser perfecto…

Pero bueno… Touya y Tomoyo se casaron y un mes después nació el pequeño Ryuu Li Kinomoto, que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello marrón oscuro como Syaoran.

Pero… una noche… paso lo que hacía mucho tiempo tuvo que pasar.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban haciendo el amor como cada noche (n/a: ¿es mi imaginación o quieren otro bebé?) cuando de pronto Sakura miró dulcemente a Syaoran.

- Amor…

- ¿Qué sucede preciosa? (dijo parando de besar los senos de su mujer)

- Quiero que lo hagas…

- ¿Qué haga que?

- Quiero que me conviertas… muy pronto cumpliré 23...

- Pero…

- Hazlo amor… por favor…

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima.

El buscó duda en la mirada de su amada pero no la encontró y con miedo se acercó al cuello de su esposa… y lentamente lo mordió…

- Ahhhhhhh.

La sangre de ella era lo mas delicioso que había probado en su vida… era tan dulce… con lagrimas en sus ojos se separo de ella…

- Pequeña… ¿estas bien?

- Si… (dijo abriendo los ojos) me siento muy bien… (acariciándolo)

- Perdóname…

- Amor… yo quería que lo hicieras.

- Pero…

- Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre. (dijo sonriendo)

- Bueno… y también por fin podré morderte todas las veces que quiera. (dijo seductoramente)

- Ay Syaoran (riendo sensualmente) ¿me quieres morder ahora?

El se puso encima de ella.

- Más que nada en este mundo.

- Te amo Syaoran.

- Y yo te amo a ti mi Sakura. (besándola dulcemente)

P.D.V. Sakura.

Mi vida con Syaoran es perfecta, nuestros hijos son lo más hermoso que tenemos, son maravillosos, hace 2 años Syao abrió su propia empresa de calzados deportivos, y debo decir que le va muy bien, mamá y papá vendrán hoy al igual que el Señor Hien, para una cena familiar, Touya y Tommy confirmaron también su asistencia, me alegra el decir que hace unos meses tuvieron una hermosa niña, nació la nueva obsesión de Touya… pobrecilla lo que le espera, Eriol y Nakuru también vendrán, ellos también ya son padres, pero de un niño que es idéntico a Eriol, cosa que asusta de gran marera a Syao… pues… si… tuvimos otra niña (n/a: ¿y que creían? Si en cada capitulo se revuelcan… les tengo una información… existe el condón… al parecer no lo conocen jeje) y Syao está como loco pues dice que James (el nombre del hijo de Eriol y Nakuru) se gusta de Kumiko… y pensar que Emi todavía no esta interesado en chicos… ni me quiero imaginar como será Syao cuando Emi se enamore… por suerte falta mucho para eso.

Llega la noche y con ella nuestros invitados. Todos conversamos y reímos, Syao me abraza de la cintura y me besa la mejilla.

- No te aproveches mocoso, que gracias al cielo aquí estoy yo, para salvar a mi hermanita. (dijo Touya mientras abrazaba a Tommy)

- Ya extrañaba los deditos. (dijo Syao sonriendo) Primero (mostrándole uno de sus mágicos dedos) "Y que deditos mágicos por Dios" No soy un mocoso. Segundo (mostrándole otro) Yo no me aprovecho de nada. Y tercero (mostrando otro) a Saku le encanta lo que yo le hago con mis deditos ¿no amor? (dijo seductoramente)

- ¡Syao! (dije sonrojada)

- ¡¡¡MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!!!

- ¡Mocoso! (exclamó alegremente la pequeña Yumi)

- Ay Touya, no le enseñes esas palabras a Yumi (lo regaño Tommy)

- Si amor. (besándola)

- ¿Y que paso con el niñito de mami?

- Ya crecí (dijo Touya orgulloso)

- ¿Creciste? ¿Ya no eres mi Touyita? (dijo mamá triste)

- Shh mami… no quiero que ellos lo sepan. (susurró) por supuesto que soy tu Touyita.

- ¡¡¡NIÑITO DE MAMÁ!!! (gritamos Syao y yo riendo)

- Ustedes dos cállense… (dijo sonrojado)

Y bueno… esta es mi vida… no podría ser mas perfecta.

P.D.V. Normal.

Luego de que todos se fueran a los cuartos de huéspedes a dormir, Sakura y Syaoran acostaron a sus bebés.

- Buenas noches mis amores. (dijo Sakura besándolos)

- Buenas noches niños. (dijo Syaoran también besándolos)

Salieron de la mano y fueron a su habitación.

- Te amo Sakura. (dijo Syaoran desnudándola)

- Y yo a ti mi Syaoran (dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente)

Y ahora… los únicos testigos de su amor serán la luna y las estrellas… ya la oscuridad a desaparecido completamente, y con ella las tristezas y el dolor… y dan la bienvenida a un mundo lleno de alegrías y sonrisas… un lugar lleno de luz… aunque… hace mucho estuvo cubierta por la oscuridad… si, sus vidas han estado vigiladas por la luz… y también por la oscuridad.

Fin.

N/a: ¡¡¡¡OMG!!!! YO VOY A LLORAR… TERMINE :( esperen… ¡¡¡TERMINEEEEEEEE!!! :) NO LO PUEDO CREER… TODO SE LOS DEVO A USTEDES MIS FIELES LECTORES, LES PIDO DE NUEVO DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA PERO… TUVE EXAMENES… ¬¬ MALDITOS EXAMENES SOLO SIRVEN PARA ARRUINAR MI VIDA ¬¬ PERO BUENO HOY ES UNA NOCHE DE ALEGRÍA :) JEJEJE BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES ESTE ES UNO DE LOS FINALES, Y SI QUIEREN EPILOGO ME AVISAN. EL FINAL NÚMERO 2 ES PARA LA PAREJA DE ERIOL Y TOMMY, YA QUE LA MAYORÍA VOTO POR ESA PAREJA LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME LLEGÓ ESTA INSPIRACIÓN DIVINA CON TOUYA Y TOMMY… PERDÓN… PERO EL FINAL 2 TAMBIÉN SERA MUY GRACIOSO, SOLO CAMBIARE EL TEMA DE LAS PAREJAS LUEGO TODO SERA LO MISMO BUENO LES INFORMO QUE AHORA ESCRIBIRÉ 2 FICS NUEVOS. :) UNO QUE SE LLAMA "AMOR DE PIRATAS" QUE ES UNA HERMOSA HISTORIA LLENA DE AMOR Y ESPERANZA Y ALGUNAS COSAS DRAMÁTICAS JEJE Y LA OTRA QUE SE TITULA "PASIÓN EN LLAMAS" QUE TRATA SOBRE UN CHICO (SYAO) QUE ES EL CHICO MAS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO Y SAKU LA CHICA MAS POPULAR DEL COLEGIO TAMBIÉN… EL TIENE NOVIA (NO ES SAKU) Y SAKU Y EL SE ABORRECEN PERO EN REALIDAD… SON AMANTES… JEJEJE OJALA LES GUSTE DIGANME USTEDES CUÁL QUIEREN LEER PRIMERO :) Y YO ESCRIBIRE JEJE EL FINAL 2 DE ESTE FIC LO ESTARÉ ESCRIBIENDO EL MIERCOLES SEGURAMENTE YA QUE TENGO MUCHOS EXAMENES :( BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE VA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES ¡¡¡¡¡¡LAS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO!!!!!!

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Mary – T06: Holiii jajajaja perdón, siii es muy romántica jajaja siiiii la verdad que impactó el cap anterior, y este también impactara y creó que te hará reír mucho, siii Syao es un amor, awwww que bueno que te guste la historia cuídate y ojala te guste este capitulo final 1.

Keyra Masen Cullen: jijijiji no la mordió por que es un testarudo de primera ¬¬ awww muchas gracias :) jajajaja VIVA LOS CULLEN, LOS LI Y LOS KINOMOTO jajajaja te mando un súper mega beso ruídoso MUAK.

Luna roja: jiji perdón… si soy cruel a veces (deja de ser tan cruel) estoy tratando… PERO ME CUESTA jajaja siiii escribiré mas fics, arriba te dí la información dime cual quieres leer y lo escribo prontito. TE PROMETO QUE INTENTARE HACER EL FINAL 2 EL MIERCOLES awww muchas gracias, cuídate mucho.

Zakura por Shaoran: awww gracias :) que bueno que te gustaron jajajaja tu hermano digo Touya ¡¡¡se casooooo!!! Jajajaja, cuídate muchísimo y ojala te guste este cap.

Chii hime chan: awww perdón… que cruel soy al dejarlo así por casi una semana ¬¬ perdón de nuevo… cuídate mucho :)

Sweeping girl: jajajajaja pobre Syao… la verdad que si es un imbécil de marca mayor ¬¬ awwww ¡¡perdón por hacerte llorar!! Ojala te guste el cap :) cuídate.

Luz de ángel: ay que rico media lunas con dulce de leche, me diste hambre jajaja bueno lo que paso es que mi gata de pequeña era muy mala y me arañaba todo el tiempo… tenía las piernas destrozadas y un día me araño tanto que sangre y me dio tanta rabia que la tome de la cola y la hice girar y luego la tire al suelo y me quedé con un pedazo de su cola en la mano jeje fue muy cruel pero nunca mas me araño… QUEDATÉ CON MI CONCIENCIA POR FAVOR jajaja siii Syao se caso jiji mini Syao baba jajaja PERDÓN POR HACERTE LLORAR que bárbaro mi cap hizo llorar a casi todas que mal me sentí por eso… :( perdón de nuevo… el final 2 lo escribo seguramente el miércoles jiji besos y abrazos para ti ojala actualices pronto tu historia :) cuídate.

Isabel 20: el miércoles lo intentaré subir… perdón por la demora. Cuídate.

Chocolate y fresas: Dedicado especialmente a ti jajajajajaja te hizo caso lo asustaste demasiado, pobrecito jajajaja pobre perra digo… enfermera. Dame vos tu msn y yo te agregó sigo con la foto de Saku y Syao besándose jiji gracias por siempre comentar, lo aprecio mucho, que bueno que te gustara y ojala que este cap también te guste. Cuídate.

xXSakuraBlossomsXx: ay no, en serio me siento mal de haberte dejado a ti también ansiosa :( no te preocupes que no la matará :) es mas mira las sorpresas que trae jajaja cuídate y gracias por comentar.

Aguss: Perdón, perdón, y perdón, :( jiji malditos exámenes ¬¬ gracias por entenderme :) jiji ojala te guste el cap cuídate y otro beso para ti.

AHORA SI DE NUEVO MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA Y POR HABERLES HECHO LLORAR, SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN (bue… tampoco hagas melodrama) jijiji perdónenme soy muy dramática jeje LAS QUIERO Y PRONTO HARE EL FINAL 2 OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.

VA DEDICADO PARA TODAS USTEDES Y SI HAY CHICOS QUE LEEN EL FIC PARA USTEDES TAMBIÉN JEJE SE ME CUÍDAN TODOS Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE LES JURO ME SACAN UNA ENORME SONRISA (no saben como sonrío con sus comentarios) jeje me emociono… soy sencible jejeje bueno ahora si UN BESOTE ENORME PARA TODOS Y YA SABEN EL MIÉRCOLES EL FINAL 2 SEGURAMENTE… Y DIGANME CUAL DE LAS DOS HISTORIAS QUIEREN LEER PRIMERO :) LOS/LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOO.

Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO :) JIJI POR QUE A MI ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO JIJI LA TARDANZA VALIÓ LA PENA ¿NO? JEJEJEJE PARA MÍ QUE SI PERO ESO… SOLO USTEDES ME LO DIRÁN (eso espero) JIJIJI CUÍDENSEEEEEE.


	18. Milagros de la vida

Lamentablemente ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia).

Hola chicas, perdonen por la demora, pero tuve muchísimos problemas, esta semana a sido una de las peores de mi vida… pero al fin todo ya esta bien, acá les traigo el final 2 y muy pronto les traeré el epilogo ojala les guste ^^

Cap 18: "Milagros de la vida"

El miedo reinaba en la casa de la familia Li – Kinomoto… Sakura lloraba y gritaba asustada… su esposo no la reconocía y lo peor era que intentaba asesinarla.

- SYAORAN POR FAVOR REACCIONA (dijo la chica muy asustada al ver los ojos negros de su esposo)

Mas el hombre se acercaba cada vez mas a ella…

- MI AMOR… TU NO QUIERES LASTIMARME…

Los ojos de el la miraban siniestramente y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su apuesto rostro. Se acercaba cada vez mas a su esposa y en un descuido de la chica tropezó y callo en la cama… el vampiro aprovecho y se puso encima de ella.

- N-no…

Sakura vio unos grandes colmillos y lagrimas de terror cayeron de sus ojos.

- S-syaoran… n-no lo hagas por favor… (Dijo mirándolo a los ojos)

El hombre la tomo del cuello y sonrió al ver la cara de pavor de la muchacha.

- S-syaoran… n-no puedo r-respirar… (Dijo entrecortadamente)

Syaoran la miro con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

- P-para… p-por favor… (Dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente)

El chico la miró a los ojos y algo en su interior le decía que pare… sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer que lloraba.

- S-syaoran… siempre… t-te amaré… (Dijo muy débilmente)

Algo se rompió dentro de el… no podía matarla… algo se lo impedía, la miró nuevamente y la soltó. La chica tosió varias veces y respiró agitadamente.

- S-syaoran…

Se asustó al ver a su esposo en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y llorando... preocupada se levantó y lentamente se acercó a el…

- A-amor…

El chico la miró… sus ojos estaban dorados, la chica sentía que el corazón se le rompía al verlo de esa forma, su amado estaba sufriendo… pero ella no lo iba a dejar solo.

Lentamente lo acurrucó en su pecho… Syaoran lloraba y temblaba…

- Ya mi amor… yo estoy con tigo… (le dijo dulcemente) no estas solo…

El hombre respiraba agitadamente y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa… estaba luchando por sacar al demonio de su cuerpo… Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza… el alzó la mirada y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos… si su pequeña estaba con el… todo estaría bien… ella le tomó la mano y la beso.

- Saldremos de esta mi amor… lo haremos juntos. (dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Syaoran apretó su mano con fuerza y gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor… el demonio estaba saliendo de el, pero el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte… Sakura apretaba su mano y lo abrazaba, muy pronto todo terminaría… el chico cerró los ojos y grito una última vez para luego desmayarse en los brazos de su esposa.

- ¿Syaoran? (preguntó asustada al ver que su amado no despertaba) ¡¡¡SYAORAN!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! DESPIERTA POR FAVOR NO PUEDES DEJARNOS MI AMOR (dijo llorando desesperadamente) ¡¡¡NO SYAORAN!!! Los bebés te necesita… Yo te necesito… (dijo abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo) Y… este bebé que tengo en mi vientre… también te necesita… (dijo tristemente)

De pronto su esposo lentamente abrió los ojos… y la miró dulcemente… había escuchado todo lo que ella había dicho.

P.D.V. Syaoran

Las palabras de Sakura me llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón…

- ¿Vamos a tener otro bebé mi amor? (le pregunté tiernamente)

Ella me miró y juro que la sonrisa que me dio fue lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida… esa sonrisa es la que ilumina cada día mi vida.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SYAORAN!!!!!

Se me tiró encima y ambos reímos, luego de un rato la miré a los ojos y acaricié su rostro.

- Te amo Sakura. (dije sonriendo)

- Y yo te amo a ti Syaoran.

Ambos nos fundimos en un dulce y profundo beso, luego de unos minutos la miré dulcemente y la abrace… si ella estaba con migo… todo estaba bien.

P.D.V. Normal

Así pasaron 6 meses… Sakura y Syaoran no podían estar mas felices… su amor cada día crecía mas, al igual que sus hijos que ya caminaban y hablaban un poco mas. El embarazo de Sakura no podía ir mejor, se enteraron que tendrían a un pequeño niño, cosa que alegró inmensamente a Sakura y en parte también a Syaoran, ¿Qué se le haría? Ya tenía a su mini Sakura y eso le encantaba, unos meses atrás recibieron la visita de los padres de la bella muchacha, que les trajeron una noticia que dejo a los dos esposos con la boca abierta… ¡TOUYA SE CASABA!

Si… su hermano (que ya caminaba hacía dos meses) se casaba con su "amor imposible" como el decía… la chica era muy hermosa y amable, Sakura la conocía muy bien ya que Nakuru era una de sus mas mejores amigas, y la noticia la alegró enormemente ya que nunca se hubiera esperado que ellos dos se casaran.

_Flash Back._

- _¡Mami esto es increíble!_

- _Si… (dijo su madre con un pañuelo en la mano)_

- _Pero ¿Por qué lloras mami?_

- _¡¡¡PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE MI BEBÉ CREZCA!!!_

- _Ay mamá… _

_Sakura sabía perfectamente que su mamá era muy sobre protectora con Touya, siempre tuvieron una relación Madre-Hijito muy estrecha, y lo que su madre no era celosa con ella… lo era y en extremo con Touya._

- _Pero mami… Touya esta feliz ¿no?_

- _Si… pero… ¡¡¡¡DEJARÁ EL NIDO!!! (exclamó horrorizada)_

_Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Nadeshiko._

- _¡¡¡¡NO ES PARA QUE SE RÍAN!!!! (ya sabemos a quien salió Touya tan enfermizamente celoso) _

- _Perdón mami… pero es muy gracioso lo que dijiste. (dijo Sakura riendo suavemente mientras Syaoran la abrazaba)_

- _¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE TIENE DE GRACIOSO QUE MI BEBITO DEJE EL NIDO?!?!?!_

- _Jajaja ay mami… piénsalo bien, Touya esta enamorado, ¿no te recuerdas de su baile de graduación?_

- _¡Por supuesto que sí! ESTABA TAN LINDO. (dijo con estrellitas en los ojos)_

- _Ay mamá… bueno, aparte de eso… ¿Quién fue su acompañante?_

- _Nakuru…_

- _Si, ¿te recuerdas por cuanto tiempo se armó de valor para invitarla?_

- _4 meses…_

- _¿te recuerdas como estaba la noche de la graduación?_

- _Muy nervioso…_

- _Y ¿Cómo regresó de la fiesta?_

- _Muy feliz…_

- _¿Y por qué?_

- _Por-porque… ¡¡¡NAKURU LO BESO!!! (dijo soltando nuevamente el llanto)_

- _¿Lloras por un beso mami?_

- _¡¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ!!! FUE SU PRIMER BESITO…_

- _¿¡¿SU PRIMER BESO?!? Jajajajajaja (Syaoran reventó en sonoras carcajadas)_

- _Syao, no seas así (besándolo dulcemente en la mejilla) pero enserio… ¿¡¿SU PRIMER BESO?!?_

- _Siiii… su primer besito… y yo… y yo… ¡¡¡NO LO VÍ!!! (llorando mas fuerte)_

- _Ay mami no llores… (dijo Sakura aguantando las ganas de reír) piensa que… ¡lo verás casarse!_

- _Si… y se verá muy lindo con un trajecito… ¿verdad? (preguntó tranquilizándose)_

- _Eh… si. _

- _Bueno, esta bien. (dijo sonriendo) Oh mi vida… me olvidaba… ¿podrán venir a la boda?_

_Sakura vio a su esposo con ojitos de cachorrito. _

- _Saku… no me mires así._

- _Por favor… hazlo por mí… (dijo besándolo) te lo recompensaré… (le susurró al oído)_

- _¿Y como lo harías? (preguntó muy interesado)_

- _Con… helado… esposas… y otra sorpresita… (dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo)_

- _Tenemos que preguntarle al doctor. (dijo abrazándola)_

- _¡¡¡AHORA MISMO LE PREGUNTÓ!!! (dijo parándose y yendo hacia el teléfono)_

- _¿Ocurre algo malo Syaoran? (preguntó Fuyitaka intrigado)_

- _No, solo que le debemos preguntar al doctor si Saku en su condición puede viajar._

- _Ojala que pueda. _

- _Amor, el doctor dice que si puedo ir. (dijo sumamente feliz)_

- _¡Perfecto! ¡Touya se llevará una gran sorpresa!_

_Fin del flash._

Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

_Flash back_

_Touya y Nakuru se casaban, Sakura y Syaoran llegaron para darles la sorpresa a los dos… Sakura ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, cada día estaba más hermosa, y Syaoran Li no podía estar más enamorado de su adorable esposa._

- _¿Dónde están? (preguntó Sakura a su madre)_

- _Llegarán en unos minutos. (Oye el motor del auto de Touya) ¡Ya llegaron! Escóndanse en la cocina._

- _Si, vamos amor._

_- Vamos encanto._

_Se fueron a la cocina y la pareja entró tomados de la mano._

_- ¡Llegamos familia!_

_- Hola hijo, les tenemos una sorpresa. (Dijo su padre sonriendo)_

_- ¿Una sorpresa? (preguntó Tomoyo)_

_- Si. (Dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo) Pueden salir._

_Y así lentamente salieron Sakura y Syaoran tomados de la mano._

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANITA!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿HERMANITA?????? (Preguntó al ver el gran vientre de su hermana) ¡¡¡¡TUUUU!!!! (Mirando asesinamente a su "cuñado") ¡¡¡¡EMBARAZASTE NUEVAMENTE A MI HERMANITA!!!! (Corriendo para matar a Syaoran)_

_Fin del flash_

No todo podía ser perfecto…

Pero bueno… Touya y Nakuru se casaron y un mes después nació el pequeño Ryuu Li Kinomoto, que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello marrón oscuro como Syaoran.

Pero… una noche… paso lo que hacía mucho tiempo tuvo que pasar.

_Flash back_

_Sakura y Syaoran estaban haciendo el amor como cada noche (n/a: ¿es mi imaginación o quieren otro bebé?) cuando de pronto Sakura miró dulcemente a Syaoran._

_- Amor…_

_- ¿Qué sucede preciosa? (dijo parando de besar los senos de su mujer)_

_- Quiero que lo hagas…_

_- ¿Qué haga que?_

_- Quiero que me conviertas… muy pronto cumpliré 23..._

_- Pero…_

_- Hazlo amor… por favor…_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Segurísima._

_El buscó duda en la mirada de su amada pero no la encontró y con miedo se acercó al cuello de su esposa… y lentamente lo mordió…_

_- Ahhhhhhh._

_La sangre de ella era lo mas delicioso que había probado en su vida… era tan dulce… con lagrimas en sus ojos se separo de ella…_

_- Pequeña… ¿estas bien?_

_- Si… (dijo abriendo los ojos) me siento muy bien… (Acariciándolo)_

_- Perdóname…_

_- Amor… yo quería que lo hicieras._

_- Pero…_

_- Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre. (Dijo sonriendo)_

_- Bueno… y también por fin podré morderte todas las veces que quiera. (Dijo seductoramente)_

_- Ay Syaoran (riendo sensualmente) ¿me quieres morder ahora?_

_El se puso encima de ella._

_- Más que nada en este mundo._

_- Te amo Syaoran._

_- Y yo te amo a ti mi Sakura. (Besándola dulcemente)_

Y las sorpresas siguieron llegando… ¡¡¡ERIOL SE CASABA!!!

_Flash back_

_- ¿¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?!? (Grito Syaoran sorprendido)_

_- ¡¡¡Que me caso!!! (Dijo sonriendo)_

_- ¡¡¡FELICIDADES AMIGO!!! (Abrazándolo fuertemente) YA ERA HORA, AHORA POR FIN ME DEJARAS EN PAZ (dijo riendo)_

_- Eso es lo que tú crees… (Dijo divertido) es mas… ella no se enterará de lo nuestro (dijo guiñándole el ojo a su mejor amigo)_

_- MALDITO AFEMINADO DE MIERDA. (N/a: Oye Syao cuidado con las palabrotas recuerda que con esa boquita besas a Sakurita)_

_- Jajajajaja._

_Si, Eriol se casaba, con una misteriosa chica con la que salía hacía unos meses atrás, pero… Sakura y Syaoran nunca la habían conocido._

- _Ahora que lo pienso bien… no conocemos a tu prometida ¿Por qué no la invitas para que cene con nosotros?_

- _Pero… sospechará de lo nuestro… (dijo Eriol falsamente asustado)_

- _¡¡¡DEJA DE SER TAN AFEMINADO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA ERIOL!!!_

- _Bueno… bueno… tendremos que actuar muy bien para confundirla._

- _¡¡¡ERIOL!!! (exclamó Syaoran furioso)_

- _Ya… me callo._

- _Bien, ¿la invitarás?_

- _Claro._

- _Perfecto._

_Eriol invitó a su novia y gran sorpresa se llevó Sakura al ver quien era la novia de su amigo._

_Saku… (Los ojos de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas)_

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡TOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!_

_Las dos chicas se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos y gritaron emocionadas._

- _¡¡¡SAKURITA ESTAS HERMOSA!!!_

- _¡¡¡NI QUE DECIR TU TOMMY!!!_

_Ambas gritaron nuevamente y se abrazaron, Syaoran miraba confundido a su adorada esposa._

- _¿Se conocen?_

- _¡¿¡COMO NO VAMOS A CONOCERNOS!?! SAKURITA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA_

- _Y TOMMY LA MÍA._

- _¿Quién lo diría? Syao y yo somos mejores amigos… y ustedes dos mejores amigas… que raro ¿no?_

- _La verdad si… _

_Todos rieron, la cena fue muy entretenida, ya que Sakura y Tomoyo hablaron todo el tiempo contándose todas las cosas que habían hecho en todos esos años que no se vieron, la chica casi se muere de alegría al ver a los niños de Sakura, la verdad fue una cena muy divertida._

_Fin del flash_

Y así Eriol y Tomoyo se casaron dos meses después.

P.D.V. Sakura.

Mi vida con Syaoran es perfecta, nuestros hijos son lo más hermoso que tenemos, son maravillosos, hace 2 años Syao abrió su propia empresa de calzados deportivos, y debo decir que le va muy bien, mamá y papá vendrán hoy al igual que el Señor Hien, para una cena familiar, Touya y Nakuru confirmaron también su asistencia, me alegra el decir que hace unos meses tuvieron una hermosa niña, nació la nueva obsesión de Touya… pobrecilla lo que le espera, Eriol y Tommy también vendrán, ellos también ya son padres, pero de un niño que es idéntico a Eriol, cosa que asusta de gran manera a Syao… pues… si… tuvimos otra niña (n/a: ¿y que creían? Si en cada capitulo se revuelcan… les tengo una información… existe el condón… al parecer no lo conocen jeje) y Syao está como loco pues dice que James (el nombre del hijo de Eriol y Tommy) se gusta de Kumiko… y pensar que Emi todavía no esta interesada en chicos… ni me quiero imaginar como será Syao cuando Emi se enamore… por suerte falta mucho para eso.

Llega la noche y con ella nuestros invitados. Todos conversamos y reímos, Syao me abraza de la cintura y me besa la mejilla.

- No te aproveches mocoso, que gracias al cielo aquí estoy yo, para salvar a mi hermanita. (Dijo Touya mientras abrazaba a Nakuru)

- Ya extrañaba los deditos. (Dijo Syao sonriendo) Primero (mostrándole uno de sus mágicos dedos) "Y que deditos mágicos por Dios" No soy un mocoso. Segundo (mostrándole otro) Yo no me aprovecho de nada. Y tercero (mostrando otro) a Saku le encanta lo que yo le hago con mis deditos ¿no amor? (dijo seductoramente)

- ¡Syao! (dije sonrojada)

- ¡¡¡MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!!!

- ¡Mocoso! (exclamó alegremente la pequeña Yumi)

- Ay Touya, no le enseñes esas palabras a Yumi (lo regaño Nakuru)

- Si amor. (Besándola)

- ¿Y que paso con el niñito de mami?

- Ya crecí (dijo Touya orgulloso)

- ¿Creciste? ¿Ya no eres mi Touyita? (dijo mamá triste)

- Shh mami… no quiero que ellos lo sepan. (Susurró) por supuesto que soy tu Touyita.

- ¡¡¡NIÑITO DE MAMÁ!!! (Gritamos Syao y yo riendo)

- Ustedes dos cállense… (Dijo sonrojado)

Y bueno… esta es mi vida… no podría ser mas perfecta.

P.D.V. Normal.

Luego de que todos se fueran a los cuartos de huéspedes a dormir, Sakura y Syaoran acostaron a sus bebés.

- Buenas noches mis amores. (Dijo Sakura besándolos)

- Buenas noches niños. (Dijo Syaoran también besándolos)

Salieron de la mano y fueron a su habitación.

- Te amo Sakura. (Dijo Syaoran desnudándola)

- Y yo a ti mi Syaoran (Dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente)

Y ahora… los únicos testigos de su amor serán la luna y las estrellas… ya la oscuridad a desaparecido completamente, y con ella las tristezas y el dolor… y dan la bienvenida a un mundo lleno de alegrías y sonrisas… un lugar lleno de luz… aunque… hace mucho estuvo cubierta por la oscuridad… si, sus vidas han estado vigiladas por la luz… y también por la oscuridad.

Fin.

N/a: awwww me gustó como quedó :) jajaja me reí mucho con este cap, al final cambié varias cosas, se lo merecían por la paciencia que me tuvieron, gracias nuevamente :) y perdón de nuevo… bueno… la historia elegida fue "Pasión en llamas" jeje, la escribiré luego del epilogo… hablando de eso… el epilogo lo escribiré muy pronto, ¿se sabrá si los niños son vampiritos o humanos? ¿Syaoran podrá ser el rey de los vampiros? ¿Habrán seguido mi consejo de usar condón? Entérense de todo esto en el próximo capitulo.

Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Keyra Masen Cullen: Awww que bueno que te encantara ^^ este cap te hará reír muchísimo jaja, siii los deditos mágicos de Syao… jajajajaja tienes razón jajaja eso me hizo reír mucho… un beso súper ruidoso para ti MUAK cuídate. P.d: YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN MINI SYAO jeje.

Chii hime chan: Awww muchas gracias ^^ entonces pasión en llamas será ojala te guste también cuídate mucho.

Chocolate y fresas: Jajaja awww siiiii James es peligroso para Syao… jeje y no se imagina cuanto… ups ya estoy diciendo demasiado… bueno, eso se vera en el epilogo jeje cuídate mucho un beso.

Sweeping girl: Holiii awww muchísimas gracias, ojala te guste este cap y también el epilogo, cuídate mucho.

xXSakuraBkissinsXx: Siiii jeje, no la iba a matar jeje muchas gracias ^^ ojala te guste el cap cuídate.

Didi: Jiji awww jajajajaja siiiii la verdad es cierto ese comentario… que bárbaro ¬¬ que falta de seriedad jeje que bueno que la historia te haya gustado ^^ jajajajaja yo tampoco jeje bueno el epilogo lo tendrás muy pronto seguramente cuando terminen mis exámenes aunque se me vienen todos de golpe ¬¬ que mala suerte la mía ¬¬ pero bueno jeje muy bien, pasión en llamas seré jeje será muy interesante… muchas gracias por todo cuídate ^^

Diviglay: ¡Buenas tardes! Jajaja me alegró muchísimo tu comentario, awwww te juro que llore con tu comentario… muchas gracias por el apoyo, y te juro que me esforzaré muchísimo en mi próxima historia ¡LO PROMETO! (con el dedito levantado) jeje cuídate mucho.

BAlleRInaROse: Awww muchas gracias ^^ bueno acá te dejo el final 2 y muy pronto el epilogo ^^ bueno, cuídate :)

Isabel20: Awww muchas gracias, acá te lo subo ojala te guste y sobre las historias nuevas muy pronto las subiré cuídate.

Silvermist23: WOW te leíste toda la historia en un día ASOMBROSO jajajaja muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, me han gustado mucho jajaja cuídate ^^

Luz de ángel: jajaja ^^ mil millones de gracias ^^ ojala actualices pronto tu historia la espero con ansias :) jajaja si pobre mi gata jeje, y sobre mi conciencia no los culpo a tus asistentes… ella es insoportable pero… ¿Qué le hicieron? Llegó llorando a mares. (¡¡¡ME TRAJERON EN UNA BOLSA!!!) Pobrecita… (Si… pobre de mí) si, pobre de ti (¿te estas burlando de mí?) Por supuesto que no… (Conozco tu sarcasmo) lo sé jeje bueno espero tu historia con ansias cuídate mucho, ¡besos y abrazos!

Luna roja: Jijiji, ¡perdón! Muchas gracias ^^ jajaja eso se especificará en el epilogo. Muy bien pasión en llamas será mi nueva historia por unanimidad jajaja si… Nakuru es muy… NAKURU jajajaja muchísimas gracias y cuídate mucho.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ALEGRARON MUCHÍSIMO OSEA… 160 COMENTARIOS ¡¡¡ES UN MILAGRO!!! CASÍ LLORE AL VER TODOS LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE FINAL 2 JEJE CUÍDENSE MUCHO E INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR MUY PRONTO EL EPILOGO, LAS QUIERO Y SI HAY CHICOS LOS QUIERO TAMBIÉN JEJE ADIÓS.


	19. NOTA

NOTA PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES:

ME OLVIDE DE DECIRLES QUE EL FINAL 2 TIENE ALGUNAS PARTES DEL FINAL 1 PERO LO DE ERIOL Y TOMOYO Y TOUYA Y NAKURU ES LO NUEVO, PERDÓN SI ES QUE LOS CONFUNDIÓ UN POCO, LA PARTE EN QUE SYAORAN VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD Y LA PARTE DE LA CENA SON LAS MISMAS QUE EN EL FINAL ANTERIOR PERDÓN ENSERIO :( ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FINAL 2 QUE ES EL QUE ENVIÉ HACE UNAS HORAS CUÍDENSE.


	20. unidos para toda la eternidad

os hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Cap 19: "Unidos para toda la eternidad"

Ya habían pasado 3 años… Sakura estaba cada día más hermosa, era verdaderamente feliz… pero últimamente tenía un gran temor… sus hijos ¿Qué eran exactamente? Humanos o Vampiros… ese era su mayor temor… ¿Qué ocurriría si sus hijos eran vampiros? y si eran humanos… ¿tendría que preocuparse? Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando siente unos labios besar su cuello… no se asusta ya que sabe quien es.

- Hola mi amor. (dice la mujer besándolo)

- Hola mi pequeña, ¿Cómo te sientes? (dijo acariciando el abultado vientre de su mujer)

- Muy bien corazón…

- Te conozco mi bebé y se cuándo me mientes, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Bueno… tengo miedo…

- ¿De que tienes miedo primor?

- De lo que le suceda a nuestros niños… (dijo bajando la mirada)

- No entiendo…

- ¿Como sabremos si son vampiros o humanos mi amor?

- Princesa, no te preocupes por eso… aún faltan unos años para descubrirlo.

- ¿Años?

- Si preciosa, recién a los 6 años sabremos que son.

- ¿Por qué recién a los 6?

- La verdad… yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien (dijo sonriendo) pero quédate tranquila ¿si mi muñequita? (besándola dulcemente)

- Si mi vida. (besándolo ahora ella)

Seguían besándose cuándo un pequeño niño entró a la habitación.

- Mami…

- Hola amor. (dijo separándose de su esposo levemente sonrojada) ¿Qué pasa encanto?

- Tengo hambre. (dijo tomándose de la barriga) mi pancita hace un ruidito raro.

- Jajaja, muy bien, voy en seguida corazón.

- Gracias mamita. (dijo cerrando la puerta)

- Y nos vuelven a interrumpir. (gruño su apuesto esposo) para mi que lo consientes demasiado.

- Ay Syaoran, como si tu no consintieras a Emi y a Kumiko. (dijo riendo)

- Eso es muy diferente.

- Ay Syao… debo bajar.

- No… (abrazándola) quédate un ratito más…

- Ay mi amor, debo bajar, a la noche lo haremos si corazón.

- Bien. (suspirando)

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti princesa.

Ella bajo y preparó la cena… los niños reían al ver a su madre hacerles caras chistosas o imitando a Syaoran o a su hermano.

- Mami, imita a papi ¡por favor! (rogaba la pequeña Kumiko)

- Muy bien… "niños no pongan los pies en el mueble o le dejarán marcas" (dijo con voz grave) "extraño molestar a mi CUÑADITO con mis DEDITOS"

- Jajajajajajaja.

- Si, búrlate ahora brujita, que en unas horas no tendrás aliento. (le susurró su esposo, asustándola un poco)

- ¡Syao! Me asustaste.

- Una pequeña venganza… (dijo divertido)

- Mami… ahora imita al tío Touya ¡por favor! (rogaba Emi)

- ¡Siii, al tío Touya! (decía Kumiko aplaudiendo)

- ¡Y luego al tío Eriol! (decía ahora Kenshi)

- ¡Siiiii! (gritaron las dos niñas)

- Jajaja, ay mis amores, lo lamento pero ya es muy tarde (viendo el reloj que había en la sala)

- ¡Nooo! ¡5 minutitos más! (rogaban los 3)

- No niños, es hora de dormir.

- ¿Podemos dormir con ustedes? (pregunto Emi)

- Ehhh…

- ¡Por favor! (rogaron los 3)

- Claro que sí mis amores. (dijo Sakura y Syao la miró confundido) Aunque sería una pena que no vieran sus regalos…

- ¿Regalos? ¿Qué regalos? (preguntaron los 3 nuevamente)

- Pues… ya saben que la navidad esta cerca… y oí que Santa tiene muchos regalos para los niños buenos…

- Y nosotros somos niños muy buenos ¿no mami?

- Si, pero… oí que traería mas regalos a los niños que dormían en sus cuartos…

- ¿En serio? (preguntó Kumiko)

- Si…

- ¡BUENAS NOCHES MAMI, BUENAS NOCHES PAPI! (los 3 niños se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciónes)

- Muy lista. (dijo Syaoran besándola)

- Aprendí del mejor.

- Claro que sí. Y por ser una alumna tan buena, ahora te recompensaré. (dijo alzándola)

- Jijiji. Amor… pon tu corbata en la puerta.

- Si… (sacándosela y poniéndola en la puerta)

Los niños sabían que si la corbata de su padre estaba en la puerta del cuarto, ellos no podían entrar.

- Te amo (dijo Syaoran besándola)

- Y yo a ti mi amor.

Y así… siguieron pasando los años…

Syaoran Li y su padre estaban conversando en la casa del primero, ya que Hien Li, apareció de sorpresa, pero… su visita tenía un motivo.

- Hijo… ¿ya sabes si los niños son vampiros o humanos?

- Si… Emi y Kenshi lo son… eso ya esta confirmado…

- ¿Y la pequeña Kumiko?

- Creó que ella no… y eso me asusta demasiado…

- Pero… ¿es o no es vampiresa?

- No lo sé… aún es muy pequeña…

- ¿Y el pequeño Ryuu?

- También es muy pequeño…

- Pero ¿tu que piensas?

- Pienso que Kumiko es humana…

- Pero… sabes lo que eso significa…

- Por eso estoy preocupado… sus hermanos serán muy peligrosos si es que ella es humana… a mi me costo mucho dejar de beber sangre humana…

- Lo sé hijo… a mi también me costo… pero no pierdas las esperanzas… ahora cambiando de tema… ¿estas listo para la coronación?

- Si… Sakura tiene un poco de miedo, pues se enteró de la prueba final…

- Realmente es para que se asuste… tendrás que pelear con Yue… para poder ser rey…

- ¿Es cierto que es invencible?

- Lamentablemente si.

Si… la prueba final era que Syaoran luchará con Yue… el humano más temible para los vampiros…

El día de la lucha llegó… Sakura estaba desesperada… Syaoran la tranquilizaba y le aseguraba de que el estaría bien… sus hijos temían también… ese humano era muy peligroso… afortunadamente… se confirmó que Kumiko y Ryuu eran vampiros… así que era una preocupación menos… Syaoran besó a su esposa y se adentro al oscuro y tenebroso bosque.

- YUE, APARECE.

Y así el temible hombre apareció… con una espada en la mano y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios…

- Nos volvemos a ver Li… la última vez que nos vimos tuviste suerte… pero ahora la suerte no te acompañara…

- Menos charla y mas acción Yue, que no tengo todo el día…

- Tienes razón… disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida Syaoran Li "Príncipe de los vampiros"

La pelea comenzó, Sakura tomaba las manos de sus niños… mientras era tranquilizada por su suegro…

- Tranquila Sakura… el saldrá de esta.

- Eso espero… (dijo abrazando a sus hijos)

Pasaron las horas… y ni Syaoran ni Yue daban señales de vida… los nervios de Sakura aumentaban, y el terror aparecía en el rostro de Hien… de pronto… se vio un cuerpo viniendo de la oscuridad… todos retrocedieron… y esperaron para ver quien era el que había sobrevivido a la feroz batalla… y fue allí cuando la tranquilidad y la felicidad se adueñaron de Sakura al ver a su esposo caminando hacia ella… Sakura corrió y se fundió en sus labios.

- Te amo Syaoran, rey de los vampiros. (dijo ella sonriéndole)

- Y yo a ti Sakura… reina de los vampiros… (besándola dulcemente)

Al pasar el tiempo… las cosas iban casi perfectas ¿Por qué casi? Porque el temor de Syaoran Li se volvió realidad… su pequeña y adorada Kumiko correspondía los sentimientos de James, el hijo de Eriol.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS ERIOL! ¿¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TUBISTE UN HIJO HOMBRE?

- Ay Syaorancito, discúlpame por no tener tan buena puntería como tu.

- ¿¡¿¡PODRÍAS SER NORMAL POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?

- Lo siento Syao… pero me hez imposible resistirme a tus encantos. (dijo el chico riendo)

- MALDITO AFEMINADO DE MIERDA, ESTO ES SERIO.

- Syao… ¿con esa boquita besas a Sakurita? Hummm que vergüenza.

- CÁLLATE Y DEJA DE ESQUIVAR EL TEMA. TU HIJO ESTA DETRÁS DE MI NIÑITA.

- Ay Syao… es amor… déjalos tranquilos, son niños.

- ¡POR ESO!

- Amor ¿Qué son esos gritos?

- Lo que sucede Sakurita es que Syaorancito esta exaltado.

- CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA.

- Syao… ¿Qué son esas palabras frente a Sakurita?

- Eriol… (dijo apretando los puños)

- Ya mi amor, tranquilo, ven que yo te ayudaré a relajarte.

- Eso me agrada. (dijo mirándola seductoramente)

- Por Dios, vayan a la habitación y no te olvides del condón Syaorancito.

- ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA AHORA!

- Bueno… si me hechas tan amablemente… a mí… el pobre Eriol… que te quiere tanto…

- ¡LARGOOOOOOOO!

Eriol se fue riendo, y Saku rió al ver a su esposo suspirando.

- Es insoportable.

- Ay mi amor, olvídate de Eriol…

- Buena idea bonita, te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Es cierto que pasaron por muchas pruebas… es cierto que sufrieron y lucharon por su amor… es cierto también que sus destinos estaban sellados… por que eran el uno para el otro… se complementaban, se necesitaban… se amaban. Y eso era lo más importante, el poder vivir toda la eternidad juntos… con sus hijos… y con los niños que tendrían en un futuro… tal vez lejano, tal vez cercano… pero, de algo estaban seguros… ambos eran vigilados… por sus dos testigos favoritos… la luz que les daba alegría… y la oscuridad que era la que silenciosamente los veía mientras se amaban… y sí… que mejores testigos que ellos…

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti.

Brillan la luna y las estrellas… saben que el sol saldrá dentro de unas horas… más eso no importa… ya que la luz y la oscuridad están en paz… no solo por ahora… si no… para siempre.

FIN 

n/a: LLORARÉEEEEEEEEE T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

NO PUEDO CREER QUE TERMINÉ… ¡ESTOY FELIZ! Y TRISTE… jejeje PRIMERO QUE NADA… MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES MIS ADORADAS LECTORAS POR TENERME TANTA PACIENCIA Y AL LEER ESTA HISTORIA… LES INFORMÓ QUE MAÑANA O PASADO SUBIRÉ EL CAP 2 DE "PASIÓN EN LLAMAS" ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TAMBIÉN.

¡LAS QUIERO MUCHO!

Ahora a responder a sus lindos comentarios:

Luz de ángel: holiii, espero que hayas podido leer el final alternativo, lo que pasa es que algunas partes eran las mismas que el fina 1, pero la parte de Eriol y Tomoyo

Y Touya y Nakuru es lo nuevo, jejejeje bueno cuídate.

Didi: jajajaja si, la chispa de Eriol awww lo quiero, jajaaja ¡adivinaste! Jajaja James y Kumiko si se quedan juntos jeje, siiii la actuación de Nadeshiko fue muy graciosa, me reí mucho al escribirla. Cuídate.

Keyra Masen Cullen: Holiii awww que bueno que te gustara :) jajaja entiendo, no te preocupes, siii T.T ya terminó… awww un enorme beso ruídoso MUAK.

Sweeping Girl: jiji, si fue raro… muchas gracias por todo cuídate.

Luna Roja: jajaja muchas gracias por todo, cuídate mucho.

Agus: awww ¡chulina! Bueno, acá esta el epílogo, muchas gracias por todo, un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Karla: awww ¡muchas gracias! Bue… si puede ser… jiji, yo prefiero decirle lemon jeje, aunque… puede ser. OBVIAMENTE jajajaja TODAS AMAMOS A SYAORANCITO :) cuídate.

Y A TODAS LAS LECTORAS UN BESO ENORME, LAS ADORO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA… Y ESPERO QUE SI QUIEREN LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS LES GUSTE, POR QUE SE LAS DEDICARÉ A USTEDES :) CUÍDENSE MUCHO, MUY PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ EL CAP 2 DE "PASIÓN EN LLAMAS" Y COMENZARÉ "PASIÓN EN EL MAR" MIL GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN MOTIVADO A TERMINAR ESTA BELLA HISTORIA DE AMOR DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA SXS JEJEJE. LAS QUIERO.


End file.
